Disclosure
by riverofwords
Summary: More than slightly AU: Walt calls on Vic after his confrontation with Cady at his cabin. Rated M for adult language and situations. Walt/Vic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is my first foray into the Longmire fandom. i have not read the books and am in Season 4 of the tv series. This is Walt/Vic, but she doesn't cheat on Sean in this. It's more of an exploration of Walt and Vic's dynamic. Each chapter will alternate viewpoints with a short overlap for transition. This story is complete and will be published every few days as I am able to do a final proof read. Should be about 8 chapters. I don't own anything and all mistakes are mine.

Disclosure

Ch 1

Walt stood in the cool night air watching the taillights of his daughter's car disappear into the distance. He wasn't sorry that he hid the manner of her mother's death from her. Not a bit. He was sorry that she found out from Fales and he was sorry that she is finally subjected to the raw emotions he has been trying to cope with for so long. Her parting words were deserved and his own, which cut deep. Hands on his hips, he scraped his boot on the dusty road and glanced away from the now dark road to the door of his cabin. He knew if he went in he would drink until he fell asleep and if he went to the Red Pony he would have to answer to Henry for his part in Cady's pain.

He didn't want to do either, but he couldn't and shouldn't do what he wanted which was to talk to Vic. She knew what was going on with Branch and Cady, which would be enough for him to talk about the rift without dealing with Martha's death and what he kept from Cady. Vic was the closest thing he had to a partner and sometimes you just need someone to be with you in the moment, shoulder to shoulder, who will just let you be. Decision made, he jumped up to the porch and unlocked the door. It was cold in the cabin, but he paid no mind picking up the phone and dialing Vic's cell.

Glancing at his watch he cringed at the late hour; not knowing if she was at home or even where her husband might be. Having second thoughts, Walt nearly hung up when he heard Vic's voice on the line. She sounded alert, which means he didn't wake her. She didn't sound out of breath either, so he hadn't interrupted what she called 'mind-blowing sex' with her husband. Score two points for him.

"Hey Vic."

"Hey Walt. Do we have a callout?"

She didn't sound upset, so he ventured forward with his plan before he could change his mind.

"Uh no, but I uh…"

This wasn't going well at all. Grow a pair, Walt. Fortunately Vic knew of his propensity to hem and haw, so she usually gave him a chance to come out with it. She had developed some patience with him over the time they had been working together.

"Look Vic, do you mind coming into the station. It's not for work, so you can say no. It's just, uh…"

He stalled again, kicking himself for choosing the station when Branch was on call. He wanted a neutral place, since she is married, but he also wanted privacy. He made a note to call Branch next.

"Are you ok, Walt?"

"Is Sean home? I don't want to pull you away…"

He let his thought trail off, thinking more and more this was a bad idea. He should've stuck to the beer plan.

"He's out of town. I can be at the station in 30."

"30, Ok."

He hung up the phone and called Branch to let him know he was coming in and that he could go home after all. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Branch said he was clearing out as soon as he put his laptop away.

Walt locked up the cabin and climbed in the Bronco, still warm from when he pulled up a few minutes ago. As he drove the familiar path to the station, his mind wandered to Cady. She was so distraught she actually got physical with him; an unfortunate first in his relationship with her. The past year has been hell for them both. Martha's death, his injuries, her relocation and their strained relationship had all taken their toll.

The Bronco slid into the normal spot and he saw that Branch had indeed left, which is good. He didn't need to show the younger man anymore weakness than he already had. He locked up the truck, crossed the street and trudged up the stairs. Hanging up his jacket and hat, he walked over to the couch and sat down. Cady's face came into view in his mind's eye as he cradled his own in his large hands, elbows on his knees. He could feel her blows, see her tears as he relived the confrontation outside of the cabin. Regret washed over him as his words in her voice echoed in his head. Let me relieve you of that burden.

Walt was startled out of his thoughts by Vic's hand on his shoulder. She had not sat down yet, nor had she removed her coat.

"Walt, do you want some coffee or tea?"

Her voice was low and her movements seemed tentative, which means he probably worried her.

"Whatever you feel like."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Same disclaimers apply. There's a little bit of overlap at the start of the chapter since this is from Vic's POV. Thanks for reading!

Ch 2

Vic hung up the phone and started to get dressed quickly. Walt had never called her about "not work" except for manipulating a situation at the Red Pony into a ride home, which was at a most inopportune time. His voice didn't sound right on the phone and she imagined that it was probably due to the fight with Cady the other day. All bundled up, she grabbed her go bag just in case and headed out the door.

Upon arrival, she went up the main stairs not knowing for sure if Branch was still there since he was on call. She could have looked for his car, but her single-mindedness in getting to Walt had impeded her situational awareness. Not seeing Branch, she called out Walt's name and glanced into his office. As she took in his defeated posture, she realized that he probably hadn't heard her come in. She approached him slowly and put a hand on his shoulder, letting him know she was there. She decided to start on a easy topic.

"Walt, do you want some coffee or tea?"

She felt him release his breath, as he often did when he was troubled. His voice was soft, almost a whisper and her concern for him was ramping up.

"Whatever you feel like."

Vic decided to make a pot of coffee. It would give him something to do with his hands instead of hiding from her. It would also stay warm on the brewer in case either of them wanted more. While the pot was brewing, she checked the headlines on her phone to give him a few minutes to collect himself. Two mugs in hand, she approached his office. He had not moved from the couch but he did sit back and position himself in the corner, looking out the window through the blinds.

"Thank you."

He took the mug and sipped from it as she settled at the opposite end facing him. Her eyes wandered over his form. His shirt had an extra snap undone and it looked like it was pulled partially out of his waistband. His eyes were bright blue, but the whites were tinged with red as if they were irritated. His hair was flat against his head, a side effect of wearing his hat all day. Not knowing where to start or what was causing all this, she decided to tip her hand and take an educated guess.

"You're welcome. Did something happen with Cady?"

His face, normally stoic, showed surprise then acquiescence. Another sigh from him as his mind worked to put words to his feelings.

"Yeah."

So she was right. She had heard the fight between them and his parting shot to Cady, which made her angry and sad all at once. Cady must have sought him out because Walt seemed too stubborn to cave that early after declaring he was relieving her of the burden of caring for him.

Her eyes sought his and she decided to just give him a look to see if he would start talking.

"She was at my place when I got home. We got into another argument."

His eyes moved back to his mug, avoiding hers. His anger from that afternoon had left him and there was a vulnerability in his voice she'd not heard from him before. Vic said the only thing she could at this point.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. You remember the other day, when we pulled up to the Lamebull's house?"

Confused at where his train of thought had gone, she struggled to remember what he might be referring to. A long pause from him gave her time to try and recall that day, but nothing special came to mind.

"Yeah, why?"

"You told me I had to let this thing with Branch and Cady go. To not let it bother me."

Now that he mentioned it, she remembered the conversation.

"I did. I'm sorry, it's really not my…"

"Don't be."

"Ok."

She let her acknowledgement hang in the air. It truly felt like pulling teeth at times to have a conversation with him.

"I said nothing gets to me."

He looked up at her and she nodded.

"I lied.

Vic watched him before her. Coffee mug abandoned on the floor, he sat forward again with his elbows on his knees and his hands balled into fists. On the surface he seemed relatively calm, but his clenched fists indicated the turmoil he was holding in. She put her own coffee down and slid over next to him, adopting a similar pose.

"I know."

He cut his eyes over at her and raised his brow in question.

"Come on, Walt. Things get to everyone. It's human nature. Shit, I jumped Mathias when he got in your face and you had to pull me off. You take it in, bury it and explode later. I'll give you credit, you take an awful lot of bullshit in your position and not show it bothers you, but your fight yesterday with Cady? It wasn't just about her and Branch. It was too loud and too hurtful for that. I don't know why you said it and I can't begin to understand your relationship with her, but you said some pretty hurtful shit to her Walt."

His eyes never left hers but the flame of anger at her words was unmistakable. She didn't want him to be mad at her. Maybe he was just mad at himself.

"Yeah."

His fingers relaxed as his emotions shifted again. Back to one word answers. She should've known it was only a matter of time. It made her feel good that he had called her tonight. She felt a kinship toward this man deep in her bones. It was like nothing she ever experienced before. She was drawn to him on a spiritual level. Wanted to be his friend, his partner. If she was completely honest with herself, she wanted to be with him in every way. Of course she was attracted to him from the start. What woman wouldn't be? He was all man and a God's honest cowboy to boot. But she was married, he was chained to his past, and she just chalked it up to a crush. It was time to push him a little.

"Walt?"

She waited but got no answer from him as his thoughts turned inward again. She leaned into his side to give him a nudge.

"Walt?"

"Yeah"

"Look at me."

He slowly turned toward her, meeting her eyes. Finally, she had his attention again.

"What's really on your mind tonight? We're here and you have my undivided attention. Whatever you say or do here is just between us. If you don't want my opinions I can do that. If you don't really want to talk anymore, you don't have to. We can just stay here and watch the morning come. It's up to you. You can trust me."

He nodded.

"I know."

His eyes still held hers, showing he did know that he could trust her. That there was meaning behind his words, not just an answer.

"Vic?"

There it was. He knew she had more to say. He knew and he wasn't shutting her down.

"You called me, Walt. You didn't want to get drunk and you didn't want a lecture from Henry. You didn't call Lizzie or any number of other people you know in this town. Maybe because I'm an outsider. Maybe because I'm a woman. Maybe because I'm not running against you for sheriff or maybe because I was the only one to pick up the phone. Whatever the reason, it wasn't to tell me that you lied about things getting to you. That realization brought you here, but that's not what you came to say. I know that. You know that."

He regarded her again and this time she could tell he was evaluating what she said before he took action. It was a common expression from him at work.

"Sometime after Martha's passing, Cady came back home and felt she needed to take care of me. I know it was out of love, but it made me feel weak. Still does. What kind of man am I that his daughter felt she had to give up her life as she knew it to come back here and hold my hand. I'm certain Henry was involved in that decision, but I haven't confirmed it with him yet."

They both sat back and relaxed, surrendering to the reason they were here together on this night. He had his long arms along the back of the couch and she sat next to him. Close, but not making contact.

"Who the hell is he to pull Cady back here? Convincing her to give up everything she was building for herself. Taking about me behind my back. Deciding what's best for me like I'm a two year old who needs babysitting."

"He's your best friend. He wanted to help, I'm sure."

"Well, he's also Cady's godfather so he should be putting her interests first, not mine."

Vic didn't quite know how to respond to that, because she kind of agreed with Walt. As her godfather, Henry had a duty to protect Cady.

"I'm with you on that count, Walt. Doesn't that make you wonder why he intervened and would ask her something like that if he actually did? He's your best friend and your daughter's godfather. How long have you known him anyway?"

"Since we were boys."

"So, you've known one another for more than 30 years. You trust him to take care of Cady in your stead. Don't you think he would have to be in near panic mode to call and uproot Cady? I don't know him that well, but I know he's not a man that scares easily."

"Yeah."

Her heart broke for him in that moment. So much was unsaid but clear nonetheless, both in the words he agreed with and pain in the whispered response.

"I was in a dark place, Vic. It was my fault. I should have protected her. She was my wife and I failed her."

Caught off guard by his words, she tried to figure out why he would say such a thing. Of course it wasn't his fault. Word in town was that she died from cancer. The only thing that came to mind is she had some sort of incident while he was at work. Even still, he shouldn't blame himself.

"It's not your fault."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN: The next installment, from Walt's POV.

Ch 3

"I was in a dark place, Vic. It was my fault. I should have protected her. She was my wife and I failed her."

He couldn't believe he just let those words slip unguarded past his lips.

"It's not your fault."

He was so tired of hearing that every time his wife's death came up. None of them knew. None of them understood. He got up from the couch, back turned to Vic and tried to get his emotions under control. Both hands on the desk, he hung his head. Apparently she got up, because her hand found his shoulder again. He was trembling with emotion and with that one touch, he snapped. Spinning around he got right in her face.

"The hell it isn't. She was murdered, Vic. Murdered! And I wasn't there to protect her."

Seeing her flinch, he wondered if it was because of what he said or because of his demeanor. Her reaction deflated his anger. He shouldn't be yelling at her. He retreated to the desk and sat up on it, holding on to the edge trying to regain control of his emotions.

"Wait…what?"

Head hung in defeat, he quietly relayed the story he hadn't told anyone. Not even Henry.

"She was murdered. In Denver. She died in the hospital shortly after I arrived. I was…I was supposed to be there. I was supposed to protect her. God damnit, I'm a sheriff."

He had long ago learned to stifle his will to cry, but he felt the tears fall in spite of everything. He figured this would forever change Vic's view of him as man, but he had reached his breaking point apparently.

He watched her halting steps until he saw her stop in front of him. He wished for the shield of his hat, but instead scrubbed his hand over his face not wanting to see the disappointment on Vic's face. Despite the man she married, it was clear she didn't like weak men. He started to move off the desk.

"Sorry."

Small hands on his shoulders stopped his movement. They trailed down his arms and took his hands briefly.

"Don't fucking apologize, Walt. Just don't. Why would you, anyway?"

She firmly socked him in the shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up at her and saw no pity. No disappointment. No repulsion. She produced a white handkerchief out of nowhere and handed it to him. She looked down and shifted her weight, giving him a moment to sort himself out. He tucked it in his shirt pocket and cleared his throat. Her eyes shone with curiosity and tenderness.

"I uh. I'm not used to having this kind of outburst in public."

"Last time I checked, it was just you and me here. Not the Absaroka electorate."

He closed his eyes, as she briefly held her palm to his cheek and swiped at a stray tear. When he opened them, she spoke.

"I'm sorry about your wife, Walt."

Searching her eyes, he saw understanding of his pain. For the first time he didn't feel resentful hearing those words.

"I was supposed to be there. I was going to go with her, but got called at the last minute to handle a missing person's case. I wanted to call in a favor, but she insisted I stay since it involved a child. I knew it was the right thing to do, and so did she, but it still made me feel like a disappointment to her. When I got the call that she was in a hospital in Denver after a mugging, I couldn't get a hold of Henry. I had just wrapped up the case and was about to leave the station. The drive was so long, I thought I'd never get there. I thought I wouldn't get to see her before she…"

She was still standing in front of him, arms crossed in front of her. He gently tugged on one of her hands so she would unfold her arms and brought it to his lap, turning it over and caressing it with his own. He needed the connection with her to continue.

"I made it to the hospital, but I really don't know how I made it safely. I sat by her bedside and she looked at me with tears in her eyes and begged me not to tell Cady what happened. With the cancer, she wasn't strong enough for surgery. There was nothing they could do to help her. She made me promise, Vic. Promise to not make her legacy a murder victim. Promise to lie to my daughter and everyone else. Promise to keep it buried in my soul along with all my other pain and anger. I readily agreed, assuring her that her final wish would be honored. It was a few minutes later that she died in my arms."

He continued to stroke the planes of her hand and fingers with his own, a strange calm settling over him as he relayed Martha's final request.

"Do you think that Cady is the only reason she wanted you to keep all this a secret?"

His eyes snapped up to hers. Why would Vic question the motives of his wife? He didn't know how to feel about that. She didn't have the right to do so. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to the punch.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. This is your story, your family, and not a case. Consider it stricken from the record."

She had both hands up in a surrendering posture before letting them down and taking a step back from him. He searched her eyes looking for some hint of accusation, of judgement. Some reason why she would say that. He never questioned Martha's reasoning, completely agreeing it would be the best thing for their daughter. Instead of trying to figure all this out, he decided he should follow the instincts that brought him here and trust her. He reached out with his arm and encircled her wrist to pull her back to him. He pulled just hard enough to move her arm in the direction he wanted her to go without forcing her to do so. She immediately complied and stood before him once again. Letting his hand slip down to take hers, he continued.

"I kept after the detective in charge of her case, but there was no progress made after more than a month, so I went to Henry and we did our own investigation. I got hurt and Henry got me medical help off the books and back home. With the death being so recent and my leave from work, no one noticed. It was shortly after that Cady showed up in Wyoming again, moving back from the east coast."

Walt paused and stared at their hands. Such a contrast between the size of her hands and his own. So much smaller than his, yet full of strength.

"Since then, another detective took over the case load of the man he replaced and became very interested when the man who murdered Martha turned up dead too. He's in town asking questions. He told Cady the truth about her mother's death and I found her at my cabin. Devastated, angry, wailing in her sorrow. Bone deep, gut wrenching sobs. Everything her mom didn't want. Everything I shielded her from. She threw those insensitive words I said to her right back at me. I told her I would never be relieved of that burden, but she just drove off."

"Shit."

"I don't want to fight with Cady, but I'm not sorry about keeping it from her. I hate that she found out from a stranger, but it was the right thing to do for our daughter."

He dropped down off the desk.

"Come on. Let's sit."

He gestured to the couch while he grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge and some aspirin for his aching head. Handing her a bottle, he opened his and downed the aspirin. He sat down next to her, turning his body to face hers tucked in the corner of the couch. He waited a moment in the quiet calm of her presence before speaking.

"Vic?"

He gazed at her, wanting her attention before he spoke.

"Tell me.

She shifted a bit, but she didn't move from her position.

"I was wrong to say anything. My mouth seldom waits for my brain to catch up."

"You said it wasn't a case, but that's exactly what it is. That's how I've been treating it. It's in our nature to do so. Tell me."

"I really don't think it was my place to say anything. Who am I to presume to know what she was thinking?

Not surprised by her avoidance, the same thoughts had crossed his mind. But she is a woman, a wife and a cop, giving her an insight to their relationship that few others had. Her husband isn't a cop, but she certainly knows what it's like to be one. He softened his tone.

"I'd really like to know, Vic. You're the only one I've shared this with."

"But Henry…"

"Henry only knows what happened and that I kept it quiet. He doesn't know why, although he's made assumptions. Cady now knows that her mom wanted to keep it from her and that I did it. You're the only one I've shared the whole story with."

"Walt…"

Her voice had dropped to a whisper. He could see the gears turning as she processed the new information.

"Please Vic.

"I was thinking about what she wanted and why. It makes some sense, I guess, to protect Cady. Mothers want to protect their children from heartache, but Cady was a grown woman and a lawyer at the time. She could've dealt with it."

She paused and he implored her to continue with his eyes.

"All I'm saying is if it were me in that hospital bed, knowing I was going to die. Knowing that the love of my life was going to be left behind with so much guilt and anger. Knowing that I wouldn't be there to help him through it. Knowing what kind of man he is. Knowing all that, I would've done the same thing. I don't think she was protecting Cady, Walt, I think she was protecting you. I think she was trying to save you the only way she knew how.

"Why? What was she saving me from? Keeping this secret has been slowly destroying me, one piece at a time. Why?"

"Because she knew you. She knew you wouldn't stop, wouldn't rest, wouldn't ever give up until you found the man who killed her. Brought him to justice. Perhaps she thought you might even kill him. I'm not her. I didn't know her. I don't know you as well as she did. It just seems like she was trying to protect you from yourself. Afraid that without her you may lose your way and seek justice on your own terms."

"Yeah."

He couldn't deny it. He'd thought about it constantly. Dreamt about it. Fantasized about it. What he would do to the man. If he had the strength to only have him arrested. He knew how to make a man disappear. He was almost disappointed that the man ended up dead at someone else's hand rather than his own. He certainly didn't feel at peace about it.

Now his understanding of Martha's final wish has been turned upside down. Did she really just want to protect Cady or was it just a ruse to keep him in check. This deception had kept him pinned in a box; unable to grieve properly, unable to investigate overtly, unable to heal emotionally. It kept the tension between him and his daughter at an emotionally charged high. Unable to communicate his true feelings because he was lying to her, he just shut down completely. He lied to everyone and now with the detective from Denver poking around it was only a matter of time before everyone knew. Would they still trust him as sheriff when it came out? Would he be forced into a choice between retirement, relocating like Vic had to or working for Sheriff Connally. None of those options were acceptable in his mind.

Now what? Despite his conflicted thoughts, he knew he made the right decision calling Vic. Knowledge is power and he now thought he had a better understanding of what happened although he was still trying to come to terms with it. His eyes took in the object of his thoughts as she gazed out the window.

"I think maybe you're right."

Walt, emotionally drained, lowered himself to lay on the couch and rested his head on Vic's thigh. He brought his arm over his eyes and breathed out a sigh. He felt Vic's thigh muscle briefly tense at the contact, then relax. Her fingers made their way to his scalp, brushing lightly through his hair in a calming gesture. Pleased with her easy acceptance of his new position on the couch, he mumbled the obvious to her.

"Talking too much gives me a headache."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to Sheller2 for the encouragement! It is greatly appreciated. Cheers to those who are following the story. This one's a little short, but I'll post another in a couple hours.

Ch 4

Vic tensed up when Walt lay down on the couch and nonchalantly used her thigh for a pillow. Him taking her hand earlier was surprising, but she knew he was using it as a distraction. This was different. Lizzie certainly wouldn't approve and neither would Sean. But Vic did. To hell them all! This man just confided in her and she was going to give him whatever comfort he needed.

"Talking too much gives me a headache."

She laughed heartily at his deadpan remark. Truth and humor. Once again they were at ease and she grabbed her phone setting a timer for them to be up and moving before anyone came by. She put the phone back on the sill, then started to trail her fingers through his hair. He breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes.

She watched over him, letting her mind process all he had told her about Martha, about Cady, about himself. She couldn't imagine the pain he went through, physical or emotional. The drive he had to make all the way to Denver, just to watch his wife die. The injuries he got later, that sounded like he confronted whoever it was that killed her and got ambushed for his trouble. She wondered why he didn't take Henry. Probably to keep him out of the kind trouble he found himself in. Now he had a detective making trouble for him. Was it some kind of vendetta or just a man doing his job?

She felt Walt getting restless in his sleep, so she resumed running her fingers through his hair and placed her other hand on his chest trying to calm him. It seemed to be working. The rise and fall of his chest returned to normal and his muscles relaxed. Satisfied that he was returning to sleep, she returned to her thoughts.

It must have been hell for him to find out about Cady and Branch the way he did. She wondered if he would hold it against her that she had figured it out but didn't tell him. He didn't seem angry at her about it, but then again he may just be keeping a lid on it. All the lies, then the fight with Cady in the office and on top of that cake, the icing that was the detective telling Cady that her mom was murdered. He didn't say much about the argument with Cady at the cabin, but it seemed to have been the catalyst for him calling her and asking to talk of all things.

Vic wondered why he decided to call her. She knew that they have been learning more about one another through work, but that was mostly one sided. Professionally, they were starting to mesh really well. She was learning to be an old school cop, because of their strained budget and because of the old school cop teaching her.

While most of her colleagues back home would probably view her job as a demotion and as a source of comedy, Barney Fife to his Sheriff Taylor, she was enjoying her job more than she ever had. She fit in with the team. She wasn't constantly jockeying for respect among all her male peers or having to fend off advances from them. Sure there was an adjustment period and Walt seemed to bristle when she used more colorful language, but they all got along and did their jobs. Well, they did until Branch started having sex with the Sheriff's daughter. And contesting him in the election. And pretty much questioning every decision Walt made trying to look Sheriff-y, which so far had mostly backfired on Branch. She wondered what Branch would do if he lost the election to Walt. Would he come back or run off to Daddy's company and play executive?

Stiff from not moving, Vic stretched out her upper body and checked her phone. There were 7 minutes left before the alarm was due to go off, so she disabled it and looked down at Walt. He looked at peace in his sleep and she hated to wake him, but she knew that was better than being caught here with her. She smoothed his hair back and rubbed his shoulder.

"Rise and shine, cowboy."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I do proofread these several times, but occasionally mistakes get through, which are mine. Another short chapter.

Ch 5

He drew in a breath and stretched out until realization hit that he wasn't at his home and his head wasn't on a pillow.

"Rise and shine, cowboy."

He glanced up to see Vic looking down at him.

"Mornin' Vic."

"It is, barely. I figured you'd want to be up and about before we got company."

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"4:30am. I figured that would give you time to go home and clean up if you wanted or you sleep a bit longer and wash up here. You and I are on the early shift so no one should be showing up until 7 or so."

Truth be told, he didn't want to move. He slept better than he had in a long time. Not sure if it was because he finally shared some of the burdens he was carrying or simply because he was with Vic. He supposed it was probably both. It was the first time since Fales showed up in his life that he hadn't had a nightmare.

"You sleep?"

"No."

He figured as much. He could tell she was too alert to have be awakened by an alarm and since he didn't hear one, she most likely turned it off so he wouldn't be startled. Deciding he'd worn out his welcome in their current positions, he rolled his body into a seated position so she could get up and move.

"You can have the bathroom first. I'm going to go down and get my bag out of the Bronco."

He grabbed her hand, currently on the cushion between them, and squeezed it.

"Back in a minute."

Walt took his leave to give her some privacy and take some time to get some fresh air. There was something about the morning air in the late fall. He looked up and down the deserted street and crossed to get his things out of the truck. He thought he would feel embarrassed or ashamed, but he didn't. He also thought Vic would think less of him, but that wasn't the case either. All in all, it felt good to have someone in on the secret. All of it. Someone he could trust not to run their mouth or use it against him.

Never one to trust quickly, Walt was used to having only Henry and Martha. In a way, they were the two perfect people because he knew there were things he'd never tell Martha and there were other things he'd never tell Henry. Losing Martha the way he had turned his world upside down. Lying to Cady. Finding her murderer. Getting sliced open. Trying to bury all the pain and anger. Trying to do his job. Trying to keep his job. Then Vic showed up at the station, a fresh faced, foul mouthed beauty with the brains to back it up. He really couldn't help but like her. She didn't take anyone's crap, gave as good as she got and was eager to learn.

Once he got back into the swing of things at the office, he found that he called on her a lot. He enjoyed working with her and also liked her. He knew when he had to pull her off Mathias that she had his back and his trust in her quickly followed. Trust in her instincts, in her abilities and in her as a partner. He never really had a partner since he became Sheriff, but more and more Vic was filling that role.

Crossing back to the station, he started up the stairs and waited for Vic to finish up leaning against the front of his desk. He didn't want to give the impression he was hiding behind a barrier to avoid her. He grinned as she strode in still looking a bit disheveled.

"Come here, Vic."

"You know I don't like taking orders from men in my personal life."

He returned her smile and actually laughed as she planted her feet and put her hands on her hips.

"Please."

He reached out his hand and it occurred to him he could just as easily be asking her to dance. She took his hand and stepped up to him. Peering upward with that smirk of hers, he looked down at her and for once he didn't have trouble finding the words.

"I want to thank you. Can you stifle the ball bustin' long enough for me to do that?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Another installment. This story has kind of spun into something more...and my attempt at an epilogue turned into more chapters. Enjoy.

Ch 6

Vic stretched her stiff limbs and went to the bathroom while Walt was out of the office. She washed up then quickly swapped her clothes for her uniform. She tried to rein in her hair without success having run out of the spray that keeps all the flyaways tamed. Shrugging as she looked at her appearance, there was nothing to be done about the tiredness other than lots and lots of coffee. She put her hand on the handle to walk out, but paused as she suddenly wondered how Walt would react to what happened now that he was fully awake. She didn't want there to be awkwardness, but he wasn't exactly a modern man in touch with his feelings either. She figured it was all too touchy feely for him. Taking a deep breath and whispering fuck it, she opened the door.

She was pleasantly surprised to see him leaning against the front of his desk instead of in the chair behind it or worse behind the closed door of his office.

"Come here, Vic."

She has no idea why he has the grin on his face. She certainly didn't expect it. She might as well take the bull by the horns and see if his mood matches his expression.

"You know I don't like taking orders from men in my personal life.

"Please."

His hand reached out toward her in invitation and he said please. A word she didn't think existed in his vocabulary.

"I want to thank you. Can you stifle the ball bustin' long enough for me to do that?"

She put on a southern accent and softened her voice.

"Well I don't rightly know, Sheriff. It's like second nature to me. You're not going to arrest me are you, Sheriff? Take my picture? Lock me up in that lil' ol' jail cell of yours?"

Still looking up at him, she batted her eyes at him and smirked. He busted out laughing in a way she'd never heard from him before and she couldn't help but join in. After a couple minutes, the laughter gave way to a comfortable silence.

"I know I'm not an easy man, in any sense of the word."

Hearing the thank you he didn't say, she gave him a half-hearted shove in the shoulder because a hug was definitely a bad idea. Especially since her crush was upgraded to infatuation overnight. She answered his unspoken thanks.

"You're welcome."

Her hand was still in his as he shifted his weight, something else on his mind.

"I don't want to cause trouble in your marriage, Vic. The last thing I want is to cause you any hardship."

He said what was in the back of her mind, but didn't want to acknowledge. There's no way in hell Sean would understand, but deep down she knew she didn't care. Her partner needed her and she was there for him.

"Let me worry about Sean."

"Vic…"

He now held her hand with both of his.

"What? I told Sean when we got married that I was working and living in a man's world, which means my friends and colleagues would be men. I told him if he couldn't handle it to not offer me the ring."

"Still…"

"You needed me last night. You called me and here we are."

"And if Sean was home?"

Damnit! The man had a way of sneaking up on what you didn't want to tell him.

"I'd be going home to a fight."

"Vic, look at me."

Her eyes shifted from their hands back to his face.

"I don't want that for you, Vic. I'm sure the late night call outs are enough of a instigation to fight. I know better than anyone the strain it can put on your spouse, your marriage."

"Then what? We're friends aren't we? Partners? I've got your back Walt…"

"I know, Vic, and I have yours. Know that you can tell me no if you need to. Know that you can choose to put him first and I won't hold it against you."

"And what if I couldn't make it here last night?"

"I'd either have a pile of chopped wood or empty beer cans today, probably both. But I would be ok. Not as good, but ok."

She smiled through the melancholy that struck her. Being friends with someone shouldn't be a problem in a marriage.

"Make me a promise, Walt?"

He asked the question, but said nothing.

"Promise you'll call me no matter what. I'll tell you yes or no, but I want the chance to do so. You don't have to go through all this alone anymore."

"Ok."

It was his turn to smile through the melancholy. She could see it in his eyes and wished it didn't have to be this way.

"Ok what?"

"I promise to call you when I need you."

"Good."

Satisfied he would keep his word, she looked up at him about to speak when he beat her to it.

"That goes for you too, Vic. Anytime."

"Kinda hard when you don't carry a cell."

"I'm serious, Vic. I don't care why or when. Understand?"

"Yeah, I got it. Now I gotta get breakfast."

"I'll take care of that, then you can go home and get some rest. Usual?"

"Please."

He nodded and grabbed his coat to make the short trip to the diner, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Flopping on his couch, she rested her head on her arm and drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This has deviated from the show, so we're definitely in AU territory. Several more chapters to come. Deciding if I should end it there or continue on. Either way, there are still at least 5 more to come.

Ch 7

Walt strode down the road toward the diner. His thoughts were on Vic and their time together last night. He had known her for less than a year and yet now she knows more than his best friend of nearly 40 years. What's different about her that made him want to tell her everything? That allowed him to sleep in her presence? That made him want to know her secrets and reveal his own?

Even in those first weeks she was on the job, when he was still not in the right frame of mind for working, he felt a connection with her. It felt easy to work beside her. Like they had been working together for years. Like he'd known her all his life. It felt like they balanced one another. It's a connection he had never experienced before her. A connection that didn't yet feel complete, but another piece of that connection between them had locked in place tonight.

He thought back to the quiet moments with her. Her hand on his shoulder. Her fingers in his hair. The two of them side by side. His head in her lap. Her palm to his cheek. Each moment making a connection. Each moment reinforcing his trust in her. Each moment a balm to his battered soul.

He couldn't achieve that with Lizzie and if he was honest he didn't want to. The woman had no subtlety. She had no discretion. She broadcast her feelings for everyone to see and he would never be comfortable with that. She wants people to think she won him like some kind of trophy to show off. While the attention was mildly flattering, he was just going through the motions with her. It's probably a mistake and it will end badly, but a guy's gotta start somewhere. Especially when the guy can't have the one he wants.

He can't imagine sharing with Lizzie the pieces of himself that he shared with Vic. He would never trust her with something so private, so intimate. Lizzie didn't understand him at all and didn't want to. She just expects him to behave and respond like other men. Vic is different. She understands his work, his calling. She understands the need to find the answers, even when they don't come quickly or easily. She understands the crappy hours, the long days and nights, the soul crushing nature of the vile things they have to witness. Vic seems to understand him in a way Lizzie never will.

Walt entered the diner and sat on a stool at the end of the counter. He ordered their usual and made a few grunts of acknowledgement to the waitress' nosy questions. Fortunately for him, she was distracted by another early riser so he could sip his coffee in peace.

Relieved to exit the diner, he began the walk back to the station and mulled over how he would send Vic home without raising any questions. She'd had a couple bad migraines since she started here that usually resulted in her vomiting if she didn't take her meds right away. That seemed the best play to keep things off anyone's radar.

Sighing with relief as he entered the warmth of the station, he made his way to the office and stopped in his tracks when he saw her. She was laid out on his couch sound asleep. She was so still in her slumber, he decided to let her sleep as he put his things away, took a seat in his chair and kept watch over her. He could let her sleep another 30 minutes if she were going to eat with him before she left or for an hour if he would send her home with the take out.

Deciding to return the favor, he let her sleep and let his mind wander to a place where she wasn't married and what might happen between them. Did she feel the same connection to him as he felt for her? He'd like to think so, but maybe for her it was just about friendship. In the deep recesses of his mind, the only place he would entertain these thoughts, he imagined them together in every way. Making love long into the night and waking up with her in his arms. Riding out on the plains with her on horseback. Sharing evenings in front of his fireplace. That he was having thoughts like these was an indication of his grief starting to heal. That Vic was the only one he cared to imagine in this context was somewhat concerning. She wasn't available, nor was she the one he was "seeing".

After last night, he realized that he wanted Vic as more than just his colleague. She was very tactile with him and seemed oblivious to the effect she had on him. Her touch awakened feelings in him that he thought were lost to him and not just physical desire. Desire for companionship, for intimacy, for the simple act of sharing a thought.

In the months past, he didn't want anyone around him for any reason. He didn't want to hear their condolences, the lectures on taking care of himself, the speeches on living again, the endless comments about cancer or the remarks on the unfinished state of the cabin. Everywhere he went people fell over themselves to offer sympathy and condolences. While he appreciated the sentiment, it was a constant occurrence for weeks on end which is why he stopped going anywhere unless he had to. He got to the point where he just wanted tell everyone to leave him alone. He actually considered moving at one point, but this was his home. This is where he built his career and his family. He loved Wyoming.

Eventually, he decided to go back to work. It got a little easier as the buzz died down about his wife and every conversation wasn't started with an 'I'm sorry' or 'I heard about…'. He found work to be a good distraction and having to train his new deputy, while not high on his list of things he wanted to do, was out of the norm which changed up his routine. He found that it was a welcome change. She was competent, inquisitive and unlike anyone he had met before. He enjoyed working with her and came to rely on her more and more.

It was coming up on the time that he needed to wake her. He let his eyes take her in one last time. Her petite yet sturdy frame that was stretched out along the leather couch. She was now the keeper of his secrets and that didn't bother him at all. She would guard them with the same ferocity she guarded him and he was ok with that. Truth be told, he was shocked when she went after Mathias and he had to pull her off of him. He would never say it to anyone, but he was flattered that she would defend him in that manner and he really wanted to let her have a go. He always felt protective of her, given her smaller stature and her gender, but now it's different. He knows she can handle herself. He's protective of her now because he cares about her as a partner and a friend. It may look the same from the outside, but his motivation changed as his respect for her grew.

He got up and sat on the edge of the couch next to her and brushed an errant lock of hair behind her ear. He gently rubbed her upper arm to wake her.

"Vic."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

AN: About 7-8 more chapters to go. May split the last one due to length. This is short, so I'll go ahead and post 9 shortly.

Ch 8

Vic awoke to the sensation of someone rubbing her arm.

"Vic."

She could feel his presence next to her and reached out to grab his hand. Turning it, she looked at the watch on his wrist and grunted her acknowledgment of the time. Rolling on her back, she tucked one arm behind her head and held on to his hand.

"Sorry I conked out on you."

"No need. Why don't you take your breakfast with you and go home to catch some sleep. If anyone asks, I'll just tell them you had a migraine."

"It's alright. I just need about 4 cups of coffee and I'll be good til about 3."

"Vic, you don't have to stay."

"I know. It'll look odd though. You relieving Branch and me taking off unscheduled this morning. Go start a new pot and make it strong."

She watched him as he searched for the truth in her answer. He gave her hand a squeeze and got up to work on the coffee. Stomach rumbling, she got up and grabbed the bags from the diner and set out their breakfast. She pulled the chair up to the side of his desk and waited for him to come back.

"Coffee will be done in a few minutes."

She nodded, too busy eating to muster any words. Her eyes followed the length of his body as he leaned against the desk. He seemed lighter this morning, if that were possible. As if he was no longer walking around with that invisible yoke upon his shoulders. She swallowed and spoke.

"Thanks. You ok this morning?"

"Yeah."

Rolling her eyes at his one word answer, she wondered sometimes if he did that on purpose just to bother people. It certainly bothers her, and Cady, and Henry, and Branch, and pretty much everyone he comes in contact with on a regular basis. She wondered if maybe he used it as a tool. Most people, given enough time, will talk when faced with silence. She'd have to try it out.

"Walt?"

"Yeah."

"I know you're ok this morning. You're standing here after fetching our breakfast. What I want to know is are you ok? You're dealing with a lot, Walt. The election, Branch, Cady, the asshole detective from Denver and who knows what else."

He finally made eye contact.

"Yeah."

He grinned at her and she realized he was teasing her.

"I'm good. Really. It will take time to work though the mess."

He walked away to get them coffee and returned to his chair. They ate in companionable silence as the sun came up and filtered through the blinds. Both satisfied, they leaned back in their chairs sipping coffee.

"One down, three to go. By the way, what is this? It's not the usual coffee we use."

"A man can't give away all his secrets in one day."

They laughed as she gathered up all the trash, put the chair back and got ready for the day. Grabbing her mug, she walked out of his office.

"Vic."

She turned back and met his gaze, a serious look on his face. He nodded at her and held her gaze a moment longer.

"I called you because I wanted to. I didn't call anyone else."

Just like that, the moment was gone and he was rooting through his desk. She spun around and went in search of more coffee, a grin erupting on her face.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

AN: You may need to back up to Ch 8 since these were posted so close together. This should make up for the incredibly short previous chapter. if you're still reading, thanks!

Ch 9

Walt was behind his desk with his feet up on the waste basket and the chair leaned back. His hat was over his eyes to shade them from the glow of the lamp, but he wasn't yet asleep when he heard someone come in. Last time he looked at his watch it was just past the witching hour. He could tell by the footfalls it wasn't Branch or Ferg, so that left Ruby or Vic. Ruby didn't work nights so his money, not that he gambled, was on Vic. She must've noticed his light because her steps sounded like she came to his doorway and stopped. In his mind's eye he could picture her leaning in the doorway and wondered why she was here. Waiting to see what she would do, he played possum.

He didn't hear her move away, yet she hasn't said anything either. Maybe she didn't want to wake him if she thought he was asleep, but then why stay where she was and not get on with what brought her here in the first place. His curiosity was being replaced by concern the longer she lingered in his doorway. She let out a shuddering sigh and went back into the other room. He made some noise as he got up so she wouldn't be startled. He found her on the cot, cradling her hand with a bag of frozen peas. After what happened when he chose to confide in her a couple weeks ago, he didn't hesitate to sit next to her and take both her injured hand and the bag in his to examine it. The peas were still frozen, so he didn't have to worry about finding ice for her. Even in the dim lighting he could see the purples and reds blotching her skin around her knuckles. No bones were broken, so it wasn't too bad. He wanted her to talk, so he tried for humor.

"Trying out boxing?"

She barked out a laugh and leaned into him.

"No, I fought the wall and the wall won."

That's definitely not what he expected to hear. His concern for her increased as he began to put together what must've happened to her. She's not in uniform so it wasn't an injury sustained on the job. It was personal.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Nope."

He couldn't help but smirk at her short answers, even in the midst of his worry for her. She'd definitely taken a page from his book on avoidance. That she was still leaning on him meant she would probably end up talking about it. He could wait. In the meantime, he put his arm around her shoulders and brought her in a little closer.

"What can I do to help?"

"This."

He flashed a smile and embraced her a bit firmer.

"Would you have called me if I wasn't here?"

This time she looked up at him before answering.

"Yes. If I didn't find you in your office I was going to call you."

"Good."

Her answer relieved him. He didn't know what was going on with her, but it wasn't good. He wanted to protect her and tonight that meant sheltering her when she's hurt. From her lack of tears, he concluded that this was done out of anger and that the adrenaline rush followed by the cold masked the pain. If that's the case, she may be headed for a crash.

"You want something to drink?"

"Not really, but I better. The rush is wearing off. Got any aspirin?"

"Yep."

He left her side to grab a coke out of the fridge and the aspirin out of his desk. Tipping out 3, he set the bottle back on the desk and opened her can on the way back to the cell.

"Come on, the couch is more comfortable than that cot."

He held his hand out for her and she used it to leverage herself up, while protecting her injured one. He gave her the aspirin and the coke, before positioning himself in the corner of the couch so she could lean back on him and rest. When he was settled, he held out his arm and she took his invitation. Once she settled herself in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her. She set her can up on the sill behind the couch and relaxed into his embrace.

"Vic, I'm worried about you."

Rather than continue to needle her with more questions, he let the truth of his words try to convince her to talk to him. He felt her take a deep breath before she told her tale.

"Sean and I got into a fight. I don't know why, but ever since we moved here things have been unraveling between us. He accused me of being married to my job. Always putting my job before him. This coming from the man that is always gone for his job. Like his is important and mine should be put on hold when he is around. That turned into a heated, in your face screaming match; at least on his part. Then he raised his hand to slap me and I told him to keep his fucking hands to himself. Rather than touch him and risk losing the only thing that makes me happy these days, I hit a wall on the way out of the house when I left."

Walt bristled with anger, but tried to clamp it down for now. She needed his comfort, not his ire. Without thinking about it, he kissed the top of her head and embraced her a bit tighter before relaxing it again. When he did, he felt her lose her composure and start to cry.

"I've got you, Vic, I've got you."

He held her until her she calmed down and handed her the handkerchief of hers he'd been carrying with him. He liked the symmetry of having it when she needed it back, but he had also liked having it. A symbol of their connection to carry with him. He knew it wasn't Sean's since the size and delicate material indicated a woman's handkerchief despite the plain white material. Maybe he could ask for it back later. His focus returned to the woman in his arms.

"Hey. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm better. Not great, but better."

He was glad she didn't pull the 'I'm fine' routine. She handed him the bag of peas and he tossed it in the waste basket.

"Why don't you set the alarm on your phone, like you did last time."

"I can't. It's in my right pocket."

The gears in his mind turned as he realized he would have to get her phone out of the front pocket of her jeans. Slightly flustered, he decided to get it over with as efficiently as possible.

"Oh. Uh ok. Roll over a bit and stretch out your leg."

She complied with his request and he reached forward, finding her hip with his fingertips. They followed the curve of her body and tripped on the seam of her pocket. Slowly he worked his fingertip inside her pocket and felt for the edge of the phone. The moment was strangely erotic and the symbolism undeniable. He refocused on the task at hand and grabbed the phone, handing it to her while trying to school his thoughts.

"Thanks."

"Uh how does it work? How do you turn it off?"

She showed him how to set the alarm and turn it off, then gave him the code to the phone.

"Your badge number."

"What? Oh the code. Yeah. Why do you know that?"

"I am the Sheriff."

"True. Do you know all of them?"

"Yep."

"Why are they not in order?"

"Lucian had a case a long time ago where someone produced a badge with the next number in the series and used it to fool women. Everyone was familiar with the badge numbers so they thought he was legit and let the man in, who then raped them. It was before my time as deputy, but like you I noticed and asked. You would think in an outfit this small, it wouldn't be an issue."

"Makes sense. Still doesn't explain why you know them."

"Mainly because doing all the paperwork for hiring requires me to write the badge number more than 3 times. It sticks."

She groaned and shifted again.

"Go ahead and sleep, Vic."

The silence of the night surrounded them, the hum of the refrigerator the only sound besides their breathing. She was soon asleep in his arms. He often thought about her, but was deeply conflicted. Even if she were free, being with her wouldn't be appropriate as her boss. But that didn't stop him from imagining what they would be like together. He knew one thing for sure. He would never raise a hand to her. He wondered how things would play out now that Sean had done so. Would she stay with him because he didn't actually follow through or would she cut ties with him knowing that next time he probably would follow through and hit her?

He has seen too many women stay with men like that and they almost always make excuses for the violence they are subjected to at the hands of men who "love" them. Vic seemed too strong for that, physically and emotionally. She obviously was able to put a stop to it with just words, but that didn't lessen his concern. It was often the way things started…raising a hand or hitting something next to the person, until it escalated into battery. He didn't want her to go through that. He didn't think he could go through it with her. He couldn't stand by and do nothing. He couldn't see her with the bruises and do nothing. He's handled a lot in his personal life and as a law enforcement officer, but never this. Never with someone this close to him. He couldn't decide if he should have a talk with her about it. He'd mull it over for a while.

She shifted a bit, but didn't wake. Warmed by her body, he tried to relax and get his mind off of things that had not even happened yet. He focused on the rhythm of her breathing and let his mind clear, content with just holding her in his arms for now. Time slipped away as he fell asleep.

Startled by a shrill ringtone, the pair reached for the phone at the same time. Walt reached it first and tried to resist the urge to throw it across the room. He finally managed to silence it and huffed out his frustration. Vic's laughter was quiet, but unmistakable. He resumed his original position, waiting to see what Vic would do.

"How's your hand this morning?"

"It hurts when I flex it, but the throbbing is gone."

He slid his hand under her arm and held it up where he could see her hand, careful not to jar it any further.

"There doesn't seem to be any swelling. You may have to ride the desk a few days, since you can't draw your weapon."

"You're making me the house mouse?"

He chuckled at her reference to desk duty.

"Yep."

"Walt, come on. I'll be fine."

Taking advantage of their current position, Walt put mouth close to her ear and ran his hand down her forearm.

"Need I remind you who had to get your phone out of your pocket."

Goosebumps erupted across her arm, as he followed it down to her hip, then swiped his finger inside her pocket before returning to his original position. He should probably feel something other than incredibly smug for inciting that reaction from her, but he didn't.

"House mouse today. Tomorrow I'll evaluate your ability to draw your phone and your weapon."

"I suppose that's fair.

Her voice sounded strained and he began to think that perhaps she was affected by him more than she let on. He was flirting with a line he had never considered even approaching before he met her, which was concerning and enticing in equal measure.

"Mmmhmmm."

She shuddered in his arms and he smirked. Quitting while he was ahead, he asked her to move so he could get up.

"Do you mind letting me up?"

Maneuvering herself to the other side of the couch, she gave him room to get up and move.

"Want some coffee?"

He saw her nod and walked toward the bathroom. Once finished he started the coffee and went back to his office. She was leaning against his desk, which gave him the perfect opportunity to do a little experiment. Stepping into her personal space, he gently took her hand in his to look at it better in the light. Making sure one of his legs landed between hers as he did so, he moved the lamp on his desk where he could put her hand under it and leaned in close. Her breath caught as he continued to turn her hand in the light. Satisfied that is wasn't as bad as it looked last night and at her reaction, he stepped back and fought a smirk at her loud exhale of breath. Turning to go get their coffee, he heard Vic mutter a curse under her breath. He was playing with fire. He knew that. He never knew it could be this fun.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

AN: The story continues. Thanks for reading and to those who've reviewed.

Ch 10

Vic didn't know what in the hell got into Walt lately, but she was enjoying it far too much. So much so, that her crush turned infatuation just leveled up to lust. She decided she needed to come to a decision about her marriage. After all, if her feelings for Walt are growing stronger then the opposite is true of her feelings for Sean. It's hard to work on a marriage together when you're not together. The last two months Sean had been home for 11 non-consecutive days. 11 out of 61. Yes. She needed out of this sham of a marriage.

Shortly thereafter, she would need to find out whether her and Walt would try and make a go of it. Unsure how she would react if he rejected after this last round of flirting, she wanted to get it over with and know one way or the other so she could move forward. She didn't necessarily want to jump from a divorce straight into another relationship, but she didn't want to not say anything and have him go looking elsewhere. She had seen enough with her family. The wives who lose their husbands rarely move on to another relationship. If they do, it's at least a few years after the death of their spouse. The husbands who are widowed are usually seriously dating someone within a year. Mind made up, she would be talking to Sean as soon as he got back from his latest trip.

Walt had called and asked her if he could come by and get her so they could make a stop on the way into the station. She let him know Sean was gone for a couple more days, but he better get coffee on the way. 15 minutes later, he was in her driveway with 2 cups of coffee in the drink holders. Climbing in the truck, she was still favoring her right hand.

"Where are we going?"

"We're making a stop at the range on the way in."

She could continue to question him but she decided to just let it go. Thoughts on how she would tell Sean she wanted a divorce were playing through her mind. There was just no good way to break the news. She must have zoned out for a while because the Bronco was pulling up to the range.

Walt got out of the Bronco then reached in and grabbed both cups, while Vic tried to ease out of the Bronco. She knew that he knew she would be a house mouse for several more days, but he brought her out here anyway.

"Come here, Vic."

She walked over to him, not wanting to touch her gun with her hand knowing it will hurt like hell to hold it. It hurt to put the gun belt on this morning.

"May I?"

Gesturing to her gun, he seemed to have read her mind. She turned her hip toward him and held her arm back so he could take it out without jostling her hand. He unsnapped the strap and slid it out, removed the clip and placed it on the table. He then removed the bullet from the chamber and put it and the gun next to the clip.

"Phone?"

She remembered to put the phone in her left pocket, not her right so she easily pulled it out and set it next to the gun. Walt stepped closer to her and took her forearm in his to bring her hand up where he could look at it. The only thing she could think of at the moment was the warmth of his hand cradling her forearm.

"It looks good. No noticeable swelling. Can you flex it?"

She tentatively flexed her fingers about three quarters of the way to a fist, then stretched them back out carefully.

"Not bad range of movement, but you need to keep flexing them a few times a day even though it hurts or you could risk losing range of motion."

Unsure of where this was going, she was content to follow his lead at the moment.

"Do you want to assemble and holster your gun?"

"Not today. Even holding the phone hurts and it's much lighter. I'll stay on house mouse duty until the weekend."

Admitting defeat really wasn't her style, but it was better than crying in pain. The lesser of two evils.

"Voluntarily?"

He inched closer to her and searched her eyes. She nodded.

"It's only Tuesday and you'll be the house mouse voluntarily until Friday after shift?"

She hadn't thought he'd think of that. Damn. Reluctantly she agreed.

"Yes."

He inched closer to her again, and had her pretty much pinned up against the table without touching her.

"Voluntarily."

She sighed. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Yes."

"Good. I didn't want to have to fight with you about it. Since you're being such a good sport…"

He took her forearm in hand again, but this time just barely pressed his lips to the worst bruise on her knuckles. The tenderness of the kiss bringing tears to her eyes. No man had ever been that gentle with her. Not her father, not her grandfather, not her brothers, or partners or Sean. She felt the tears fall and embarrassment rise to the surface.

"Damnit, Walt."

He had that deer in the headlight look he got when he thought he did something wrong or misread a situation.

"You didn't hurt me and you didn't do anything wrong. It's me. I don't know how to handle tenderness from a man. I've always been one of the guys, so no one's ever done anything like that for me."

The ground seemed very interesting after her confession. So interesting she thought she might just stand here looking at it until Walt got bored and left. No such luck. She felt his finger under her chin and raised her eyes to meet his. She felt him pull her into his embrace, once again with a tenderness that melted her heart. God help her she was falling for this man.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Here is the next installment. Enjoy!

Ch 11

"Damnit, Walt."

Startled by her outburst, he saw her tears and sighed. He either hurt her or pushed this boundary too far, probably both. Cringing on the inside, he waited to see what she would say.

"You didn't hurt me and you didn't do anything wrong. It's me. I don't know how to handle that, tenderness, from a man. I've always been one of the guys, so no one's ever done anything like that for me."

He knew she didn't want his pity, but that was just sad. It explained a lot about her. He knew, in that single moment, two things. One – he had just crossed the line with her. Two – she had just captured his heart. His instinct was to get away from her, clear his head and think this through. He couldn't do that to her. Not now when her guard was down and she was so vulnerable. He reached out his hand and tilted her head up so he could look in her eyes. He didn't have words just yet and he didn't want to risk hurting her so he just pulled her into his arms and held her. Existing in the moment. She smiled up at him as she moved out of his arms. It didn't take him long to reassemble her gun and return it to her holster. He handed her the phone.

"Vic. I uh, I think we need to talk. Soon. When we have more than a few minutes."

An amused smile crossed her face and he realized that he was rambling. Well for him anyway. His smile slid into place as he realized he must not have messed this up yet.

"We do and we will. Soon. I need to talk to Sean first. Then we can sort out this thing between us."

Her left hand found his right and he hoped this wasn't her round about way of telling him thanks but no thanks.

"Walt?"

"Yeah."

He looked down at her, wondering how he let things get this far and why he didn't care more that he was falling for a woman who was married. Why he was more worried about whether she would be happy with him long term than how she was going to handle her marriage. They hadn't physically crossed the line into an affair, but they were heading that way.

"Please don't shut down on me with this. I can guess the kind of thoughts going through your mind. You can brood all you want, but don't make any decisions. Wait for me."

"I have to make one, Vic, so I need you to tell me the answer to one question. If there were nothing in the way of a relationship between us, would you consider it? All I want to know is if it's an option."

"You really don't know the answer to that?"

The agitation in her voice was clear.

"Hey, I won't make assumptions. Not on something this important. Not when it comes to you."

As quickly as she seemed to be upset, it faded with his words.

"Yes, of course I would."

He nodded, unsure if he could speak past the lump in his throat. He cleared his throat.

"Good."

He returned her smile as he grabbed their cups and tossed them in the trash, too cold to salvage. He followed her to the truck and held the door closed, which prompted her to turn around. He put his other hand on the truck and essentially trapped her. He leaned toward her so his mouth was near her ear.

"I can wait. I will wait. For as long as it takes. All I ask is that you let me know what's going on and you're honest with me. If there's a problem tell me about it. If you change your mind, say so. I'm not good at purgatory."

She didn't seem to be upset at his remarks, so he continued.

"No pressure. Ok?"

Her hair brushed his cheek as she nodded. It smelled of citrus. He took a deep breath and backed away from her, before he did something they both may, or may not, regret. Putting his hand on the handle of the door, he guided her around it and helped her in. He shut the door and returned to the driver's seat, put the key in the ignition, and paused looking over at her.

"Are you ok, Vic? You were quiet on the way here."

"I will be. I have to work some things out and talk to Sean. Then we can talk, like we agreed. Try not to worry. Playing house mouse will actually be a good thing, that way I'm not distracted in the field and end up getting someone hurt."

His eyes lingered on her a bit longer, then turned to the road as he cranked the truck and left the range. He hoped that what he thought she was doing and what she was actually doing were one in the same. She told him 'they' would be an option, so he shouldn't worry. They were so good together as work partners, as friends. Their age difference never crossed his mind until he started fantasizing about her. He still couldn't believe that someone like her would want him. He felt her response to his touch, his words. He felt his own response to her touch. How long before the spell cast upon her is broken? Is this just because she wasn't getting what she needed from her marriage? Once she's done with Sean, will someone younger capture her attention? Time will tell.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks for your patience...travel and extra hours at work kept me busy. This story is winding down, but there are still 3 chapters to go. Maybe an epilogue also if inspiration strikes.

Ch 12

Vic woke up with a killer headache from the beer she drank last night. It turned out that Sean had beaten her to the punch and gave her divorce papers he had drawn up. They didn't have much, since the house belonged to the company. He had provided for an alimony payment higher than what she would've asked for so she fought with him for a while before conceding in return for an additional lump sum if she would keep quiet about the gambling problem he had. He was already scheduled to go to Australia in two weeks, which meant she had to vacate the house in 90 days. A final concession was him agreeing to stay elsewhere until he left. He already had most of his stuff out and grabbed the rest when he waited for her to come home. All in all, it wasn't as bad as she thought it might be, but it still sucked.

And because it sucked, she drank. A case. Single handedly because no one needed to see her wallow in self pity. Flexing her hand, she noticed the pain was mostly gone and since it was her weekend off she should be good to go by Monday morning. She got up to get some aspirin and water, then laid on the couch so the pounding would stop. It didn't for a long time, then she finally felt the headache start to ease up.

Now that the issue of Sean had been resolved, as well as her headache, it was time to move on to what the possibilities were for her and Walt. She knows what kind of man he is, but she doesn't know if she can be the kind of woman he deserves. Every relationship she's had ended up in a disaster. She had a string of one night stands, a couple of friends with benefits that wanted more when she didn't, a married supervisor and the rebound to a loveless marriage with Sean.

She sat up and put her head in her hands. She didn't think she could do this. Subject him to her mania, her bad decisions and her immaturity. She had to get away to clear her head. Maybe she should go for a drive. Decision made, she pulled on some clothes, shoes, her jacket and grabbed her keys and shades off the counter. She went to the front door, pulled it open and ran straight into a wall…or rather a Walt.

"Shit!"

Walt's hands wrapped around her forearms and steadied her.

"Where's the fire?"

She breathed in his scent and all the instinct to flee left her. He doesn't need her shit, but she couldn't resist the pull she felt toward him when in his presence. She grabbed on to Walt and held on to him.

"Vic?"

She let herself be led back in the house and racked her brain trying to figure out how to explain all this without hurting him.

"Grab your go bag."

It seemed an odd request, but she went along with it. She brought it out of her room and dropped it on the floor by the door.

"Need anything else?"

"No, I'm good. I put a uniform in the bag just in case."

"Good."

They loaded up the Bronco and he started down the road. He seemed lost in thought and hadn't ever said why he was on her doorstep when Sean was supposed to have been home. Then she literally ran into his arms trying to get away from things. Now he's driving, but where exactly?

"Where are we going, Walt?"

"To my place to get something, then someplace where we can have a conversation without being interrupted. Ok?"

"Do I have a choice?"

The Bronco slid to a stop on the side of the road. She could feel his eyes on her, before he got out of the truck and opened her door.

"Of course you do. Say the word and I'll take you home. I just thought since you looked like you were running away, I knew a place you might like to go."

His words stalled. She could tell he was at a loss. Her heart ached for him, but she had no idea what to say. Before she said anything, he said a single word.

"Ok."

He closed the door and walked back over to the driver's side. He paused for a moment, took a breath, then climbed into the truck. Despite the road noise, the silence from his side of the truck deafening. She sensed no anger or tension from him, but there was definitely a weight to the silence. And just like that, they were back at her house. He was already out of the truck with her bag, placing it on the front porch. He took his hat off and looked at her.

"I uh. I'm sorry."

With one last look, he smoothed the hair on the back of his head, donned his hat and climbed back in the truck, engine still running. He pulled out of the drive, pointed the truck in the opposite direction and left in no particular hurry.

"What the hell just happened?"

Sitting on the front porch, she ran over the past few minutes in her mind. The look on his face when she asked him if she had a choice. He seemed genuinely upset by that remark and yet she didn't really mean anything by it. It seemed to knock the wind out of his sails. He came here with a plan and left defeated. And she didn't do anything to stop him, too dumbfounded at the whole situation. She was now in a make it or break it scenario with him. Either she can track him down and try to salvage this thing between them before it dies, having never been started. Or she can leave well enough alone and just move on to another town and another job, marking another tic in the failure column of her life.

She saw that nearly an hour had passed since he left her. The sun was getting lower in the sky, a symbol of time running out. Deciding to fight for him and for them, consequences be damned, she hoped she wasn't too late. Mind made up, she threw her bag in the back, jumped in her truck and made her way to his cabin. She took a slight detour by the Red Pony to make sure he wasn't drowning his troubles in Rainier.

She saw him as she came down the road leading to the cabin and slowed the truck hoping not to disturb him yet. He had his shirt open, sleeves up and was swinging an axe to chop wood. He had a rhythm going, set the wood on the stump, swing the axe up, adjust his grip on the handle just before the top of the swing, and follow through full force sending the wood flying apart. She wondered how long he'd been out here. If he came straight back from her place it probably was close to an hour by now. When she saw him pin the axe in the stump and start to stack the wood, she figured it was time to make her presence known.

She observed him for a few more minutes, hesitant about actually seeing him. Would he be mad? Would he even want to see her? He had come to her, for reasons not yet known, and she managed to chase him away. Her eyes followed him as he moved back and forth between the area where the wood was scattered across the lawn and the stack of wood along the house. Time to face him.

She eased up the truck behind his and cut the motor off. She opened the door and he finally became aware of a presence, though who he thought it was was unclear. Head down and hands on his hips, he paused a moment then straightened up and turned toward her. At least he spoke.

"Hey…"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Here's the next installment. What was supposed to be the epilogue turned into a few more chapters and required some rewriting for continuity. Enjoy!

Ch 13

Walt's muscles were spent, but his mind was still reeling from what happened with Vic. He started stacking the wood before his arms quit working. He was just about half way through when he heard a truck. He knew by the sound it wasn't Henry's or Cady's, which left Vic or someone else. He kept at the wood piled up, not sure he was ready to face Vic. Apparently she wasn't ready to face him either, because the engine was still idling and she was still in the truck. He supposed it could've been someone else, but they would've driven up to the front of the house and got out. He continued to stack the wood, giving her time to either stay or go. He wanted to go to the truck and convince her to stay, but it was clear that she was upset and his actions this afternoon didn't help matters.

He'd left the station for the day when Sean pulled up. He said he and Vic had signed the divorce papers so Walt could have her, as if she were a piece of property. Sean also made it clear he had vacated the home and would be leaving for Australia. His parting words were 'You can have the slut. She's sloppy seconds anyway.' Disgusted by the way Sean talked about Vic, he remembered her candid words she said in the hospital…'You're different because you're a man'. She was right.

He brought his focus back to the present and heard the door of the truck open and shut. She had made up her mind. He turned toward her and decided to roll down his sleeves and button up again since it was getting cold. Unsure what to say, he defaulted to a short greeting.

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

The awkwardness was unbearable and he wondered if she felt it too. He broke eye contact to work on the snaps of his shirt, giving her time to decide what she wanted to say or do. He knew he needed a shower, but it would have to wait until this, whatever 'this' is, is resolved.

"You want a drink?"

"Water's fine."

"You want to come in or sit out on the porch?"

"Porch."

"Ok, give me a minute."

He trotted over to the side yard and picked up a round chunk of wood that should be the right height. He placed it next to the rail on the porch so she could use it to balance. He held out his hand to help her up, then followed her.

"I'll be right back."

She didn't appear to have come with a warm jacket, so he grabbed a blanket and handed it to her. He went into his room and quickly washed up a bit and changed his shirt. He put on a jacket, got her a bottle of water and his beer and joined her on the porch. She had settled on his bench and he didn't want to scare her off so he leaned on the rail near the doorway looking out at the land before him. They sipped their drinks in silence as he wondered how they could go from so comfortable with one another to completely awkward in such a short time. He didn't know what to do or say and she wasn't doing or saying anything either. He decided to explain his part and see what happens. If they can't get through this, there was little hope for them as a couple.

"Vic, I want you to know that I'm sorry about earlier."

She started to protest, but he stopped her.

"Please, just let me finish."

He stood up and turned toward her. Once she made eye contact with him, he continued.

"When I was leaving the station, Sean pulled up alongside and gave me the gist of what the status was between you two. After he pulled away, I thought I would go by and check on you in person. Maybe it wasn't my place to, but after you came to me and told me what went on after your last fight I was worried. I was about to ring the bell when you came through the door and ran into me. Next thing I know you're holding on to me for dear life and not saying anything. I've never seen you like that. I figured you were trying to get away and clear your head, so I thought I could help. When you asked if you had a choice, it occurred to me that I never asked you. When you didn't say anything else, I took you home and came back here."

He paused, trying to formulate his words so they wouldn't offend her. He got a chair and set it in front of her, so he could make eye contact.

"I wasn't trying to interfere in what you had going on and I wasn't trying to rush you into anything. I told you I can and will wait for you. I think you know by now I care for you; as a colleague, as a friend, as my partner and as more. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok after Sean said his piece to me. You leaving with me wasn't part of my plan. I just wanted you to know that."

He searched her eyes in the the dimming light and thought he saw tears in her eyes. He hated when women cried, but it's always worse when it's your own fault. His eyes followed her as she got up and sat across his lap. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"You didn't have to apologize, but since you did I forgive you. I never thought you were taking me against will. It really was just meant to be a sarcastic comment. If I didn't want to go with you, I wouldn't have gotten in the truck. Period."

She pulled back from his embrace and looked him in the eyes, her way of telling him she was sincere. He took her injured hand in his and examined it.

"Flex…"

He smiled when she easily complied with his request. He was pleased to see her hand has healed well.

"Looks like your days of playing house mouse are over."

"They could be, but the stickler of a sheriff around here insisted on making me prove myself before going back on duty."

He chuckled at her statement and just like that the awkwardness between them vanished.

"He is a hard ass."

"You don't know the half of it!"

He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but he wouldn't while there is so much unsettled between them.

"Tell me what happened with Sean?"

His phrasing was as a question so she knew she didn't have to go into right now if she didn't want to. She relaxed in his arms and went over all the details of what happened from the time they left the range until the night she drank her way into oblivion.

"So what happened today? You weren't in a good frame of mind when I showed up."

"I woke up with a killer headache. When it finally subsided, I started thinking about what all this means for me. For us."

He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. She said us. He knew nothing was settled yet, but at least it was still an option in her mind.

"I said to you once that you were different than Sean because you are a man."

He nodded having recalled that same moment earlier in the day.

"You are a man. A good man. A man with morals. A man of integrity."

He nodded waiting for her to continue.

"You're the kind of man I've never been with. The guys I've dated were losers, morally compromised or both. I thought Sean was different, but he was just as bad. I've never dated someone who actually cared about supporting me or my career. Who cared about my needs or desires. Most of it was just about sex."

She took a moment and glanced out at the view.

"It occurred to me that you deserve better than what I am able to give you. Had you not shown up when you did, this whole thing may have ended before it even got started. After I told you to not make any decisions, to not shut me out and wait for me, I found myself doing just that. I'm no good for you, Walt. I haven't ever had a healthy relationship. I'm not what you deserve."

She hid herself in the crook of his neck. He could feel her tears on his skin and held her close. He didn't realize she'd had such a rough time with relationships. Her open attitude toward sex left no indication of what she'd apparently been through. He didn't buy into this idea of deserving or not deserving a person. If that were the case he certainly didn't deserve Martha.

"Vic, hey."

She looked up at him and he gently wiped her tears away.

"No more of this deserving business. Relationships aren't about what you deserve. They're about what you're willing to share with another person. Time, love, forgiveness, secrets, pieces of yourself that no one knows about. It's about passion, love, fighting and making up. Please don't use that to deny us a chance at happiness. I don't know if we'll work out. I don't know if you even want to be with me, but I want to find out. I know you're not out of your marriage yet and that's affecting your perspective. Let's just take our time and do what we're comfortable with in our own time. If that means giving you more time and space to heal, I'll do that."

Her arms encircled his neck and pulled him into her embrace. It felt so good to be in her arms and not have the uncertainty that was there before. The papers had to go through, but that she is free to choose her future when she is ready eased his mind. He didn't want to be one of those men that just took a piece on the side. Trailing his fingers through her hair, he allowed himself to enjoy her proximity. The sun had set and darkness settled around them.

"Will you come in?"

She rose up off his lap and waited for him to stand. She threaded her fingers with his and he raised them to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on her hand, his eyes burning into hers. He would make sure she knew what it was like for a man to show her tenderness and vulnerability. He would treat her as a lady should be. The small smile that graced her lips made his heart soar.

"Of course."

"Did you want to crash here or will you be leaving later?"

"I'll bunk on your couch again if you're willing."

"Keys?"

"No need. It's in the truck bed."

"Be right back."

Venturing back out into the night, he quickly grabbed her bag and set it inside the door. He grabbed some logs for the fireplace, just in case. He came back in and found her curled up in the corner of the couch. He stacked the wood in the bin and turned to look at her. It felt different now, looking at her as woman.

"You want to sleep or stay up a while?"

"I'll stay up for a bit. I slept in late this morning."

"Good, I'm going to grab a quick shower.

She waved him off, so he went in his room and changed the sheets for her. He'd give her the room so she would have privacy and would be able to sleep in if she wanted. After he showered, he changed into more comfortable clothes and rejoined her in the living room. She was sitting in the corner looking at one of the books he had laying around. Taking advantage of her current position, he laid down along the length of the couch and put his head on her thigh. Like the last time, her fingers trailed along his scalp through his damp hair which he enjoyed.

"It's quiet here."

"Yeah. It's one of the things that we liked about the land when we were looking for places to build."

He cringed at the mention of his wife, but hoped she would understand that 20 plus years of marriage means that Martha's history was part of his.

"How long did it take you to find this place?"

"I used to roam these hills when I was a kid. It wasn't available to buy until much later. We got a decent deal on the land and I had some friends help me out with the contracting. All in all, I would say about a year from the time we first started talking about it."

"It's beautiful property. Kind of amazing to have that view everyday."

"Thanks. That's why I don't have a tv here. I don't want to take any of it for granted."

She nodded. He felt so at ease with her in this moment. None of the turmoil that had haunted him here was present at the moment.

"I should've asked before, but you don't mind me laying like this do you?"

"No. I don't mind at all."

"Good. When you're ready, you can bunk in my room. I've changed the sheets and tidied up a bit."

"You don't have to give up your room for me. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Don't worry about it. Take the room, sleep as long as you like in the morning and feel free to shower if you want. I left stuff out for you. If I'm not around when you wake up, I'll be down at the barn feeding up."

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

"Nope."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry for the delay. I had to retool parts of the story to make it flow better and not include some things from later in the series. I think it's mostly straight now, but is definitely AU. Thanks for reading! Anyone in Dorian's path, like me at least for now, stay safe!

Ch 14

Vic opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. Gazing around the room, her eyes landed on a picture of Walt when Cady was an infant. He had the same good looks, but there was no indication of the burdens he would carry later in life. His smile was full, eyes bright and full of love for the infant in his arms. It was a beautiful picture of them together. She wondered if she would ever have that someday. A family with a man who loved them unconditionally. Deep down she'd always wanted that, but never spoken those words to anyone she'd been with. Maybe that would change one day, but not now.

Sitting up on the edge of the bed, she saw him coming from across the field on horseback. He looked damn good on that horse. He had the horse at a full run as he crested the hill. He slowed as he approached the house and made a turn that must've been toward the barn. He probably should have been born in a different era, but she was glad he was here in this one with her.

She was surprised that he talked to Sean before she was able to talk to him about it, not expecting Sean to seek out Walt. She wondered what else he said that Walt didn't mention, but she wouldn't ask. Sean didn't matter anymore. Walt would've said if it was important and wouldn't say if was insulting. That's just the way he was.

Making her way through the house, she grabbed the blanket from last night and waited for him on the porch. Her thoughts returned to yesterday and the bizarre afternoon they had. She was incredibly out of sorts after Sean's bombshell and her bender. She intended to leave but had the good luck to run into Walt, quite literally, on the way out the door. She tried to purge the misunderstanding and subsequent awkwardness from her mind. She was learning that he despite his outward appearance, he was a deeply emotional man.

From the night he called her into the station to talk, he had shown her a different side of himself. A man who allowed himself to be vulnerable in her presence. A man who trusted her to be the keeper of his secrets. A man who trusted her enough to cry in front of her. She'd always assumed such a man would be weak, with a limp handshake or easily intimidated by strong women. But Walt wasn't like that. He wasn't intimidated by her. He was a man's man. A sheriff. A cowboy. A gentleman. He was quite the opposite of weak, yet he could also be gentle and thoughtful. He was intelligent and well read. He could quote philosophers and poets as easily as he could overpower a suspect.

It was so easy to talk to him last night once they got past the awkward state her actions left them in earlier in the day. It felt right to be in his arms. Right in a way she'd never experienced before. She was comfortable around him. Comfortable to touch and be touched, to talk and to listen, to comfort and be comforted. Free to be herself, without having to worry if she was offending her partner in some way. She didn't know that a relationship could be like this or even that it should be. She had a lot to learn.

She saw Walt approaching the cabin, his long strides keeping a steady but unhurried pace. His eyes were shaded by the brim of his hat, but his smile was wide. She hadn't seen him smile very often given the nature of their work. She decided to stay put and wait for him, affording her more time to observe him.

"Mornin'."

He greeted her and hopped up on the porch. She slid over on the bench in a silent invitation that he took her up on. He put his arm up around the back of the bench and she slid into place beside him.

"Good morning."

"It is. Sleep well? I tried not to wake you getting ready to head out to the barn."

"I did and you didn't. Do you just have the one horse?"

"Yep. For now. When Cady was younger we had two, but one ended up getting bit by a snake and died. She didn't want another at the time. Hungry?"

"Yeah, I didn't eat lunch or dinner yesterday."

"Say no more. You can stay out here or come inside."

She went inside with him and watched him as he got everything ready. She never could picture him in a domestic setting, but he was adept at it. They ate breakfast and spoke little, just enjoying the food and one another's company. Walt went to get up and take care of the dishes, but she pulled him back to the couch. He pushed them aside and stretched his legs out to prop them on the end of the table.

"Come here."

She wasn't quite sure what he meant since she was already beside him. She looked at him then gasped when he pulled her up and onto his lap. Straddling his legs, she sat back and looked at him. His hands slid up her arms and pulled her to him. Content to be held, she would let him lead for now.

"I want you to know that just because I may mention Martha, I'm not comparing you to her. That said, she was part of my life for 20 years; more if you count the time we knew one another growing up. She's part of my history, a good part, and I won't pretend like it didn't happen."

Curious about how he felt when he mentioned Martha, she pulled back and studied him.

"I get it, Walt. You don't have to explain or apologize. I would like you to share memories of the past not ignore them. I don't want you to feel as if you have to censor your thoughts or feelings. Remember your past, but live in the present. If you can't. If you're not ready, that's ok too. As you said, we can go at our own pace."

His hands held hers and his eyes were trained on them, lost in thought. It seemed to be a talisman of sorts for him that allowed him to arrange his thoughts before he shared them. She waited, knowing that he would speak when he was ready.

"Up on the shelf in the kitchen is a tin. Martha used to keep her tea in that tin. She didn't like coffee, saying it tasted like dirt steeped in hot water. When she found out she had cancer, she told me she wanted to be cremated. Not left in a coffin for her body to continue to be eaten away. I followed her wishes, of course, but never mentally prepared for her death. I was in denial about the cancer, then when she was snatched away I was at a total loss. I received her ashes and decided to put them in the tin. They're still there. At first I thought it would help keep me going, seeing it every day, but it hasn't had the effect I thought it would. I still don't know what I'm going to do with them, but I wanted you to know they were there."

His breathing was a bit shallow and he seemed upset by the emotions the memories stirred in him. His two fingers landed on her lips before she could say anything, so she nodded her understanding that he had more to say.

"The night Lizzie stayed over…"

She tensed at his words and he felt it, sliding his hands to her upper arms to encourage her to stay put. When she made eye contact with him, he continued.

"The night she stayed over I didn't do anything with her. When I woke up she was moving around this place like she owned it. She reached for the tin and I panicked. I didn't want her to know about the tin. I didn't want her to touch it. I didn't trust her with my past. Instead, I made something up about it and it was awkward and uncomfortable, just like the rest of the morning when half of Durant ended up out front."

She felt him chuckle at the memory of Lizzie staking her claim publicly when he wanted no one to know she was there. She smiled at the memory and waited.

"I wasn't oblivious to what she was doing, but I didn't want to encourage her either. Apparently it doesn't take much because she has been pushing me ever since. When I asked you the other day if you would consider us as a possibility and you said yes, I went to see Lizzie later that day and ended it. Had you said no, I probably would've done the same. I knew when Cady left here so upset and my first and only thought was to call and talk to you that it wouldn't work with her. I probably knew from day one but a guy has to start somewhere. I wasn't comfortable with her. I didn't trust her. I didn't enjoy spending time with her."

He let out a sigh.

"What I'm trying to say to you is that I don't want you to stumble across things like the tin where I have Martha's ashes unaware. I want you to know about them, but more than that I trust you with them. I'm comfortable having you here. I don't mind that you were in my room or in my home without me here. I probably should've told you about the ashes last night, in case you had a mind to rummage around in the kitchen, but I didn't think of it. I'll need to have a talk with Cady, but I don't know that we can talk about anything right now. Even though we don't really know what we are at the moment, I don't want to hide it from her. I was embarrassed about Lizzie. I'm not embarrassed about you."

"I'm glad you told me about the ashes. I don't want you to feel compelled to move them or hide them because of me, ok?"

"Ok. Vic?"

He brought his forehead forward to touch hers. She closed her eyes at the increased intimacy, wanting nothing more than to kiss him, but she always hurled herself into these relationships. Pushed the guys into sex knowing that they would easily succumb to a willing partner. She didn't want that with Walt. For now she would see where he would lead them.

"I want to kiss you, Vic."

She cupped his stubbled cheek with her hand. Tension coiled in her body as his words brought images of them tangled together doing much more than kissing.

"Ok."

His hand covered hers and pulled it away from his cheek as he turned and kissed the center of her palm. The roughness of his beard in contrast to the softness of his lips caused her to sigh. His lips moved apart, allowing his tongue to brush her skin which sent a current straight to her core. Their eyes met as he dropped her hand in favor of brushing her hair away from her neck. Leaning forward, his lips barely touched her neck at first, his breath leaving a trail of goosebumps along her skin. She threaded her fingers in his hair and gently pulled him in closer. His mouth was on her now, depositing wet kisses along her neck to her ear.

"May I?"

She knew he was asking permission to kiss her on the mouth, but she couldn't figure why. This is the first time anyone had asked her, period, much less twice. It seemed there would be a lot of firsts for her with the man in her arms and she was looking forward to every one of them.

He pulled back and searched her eyes before claiming her lips with his own. Gradually, he deepened the kiss until they were making out like horny teenagers. Every fiber in her being was screaming for her to take control of the situation. It's what she's always done.

She pushed her hips forward into his, making her keenly aware that he was as aroused as she was. His voice stopped her.

"Easy Vic."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, necessarily. Aren't you enjoying this?"

He continued kissing her in between his words.

"Yes."

"Then why the rush? I'm not opposed to fast and hot."

He gave her a searing kiss to make his point.

"I just wanted to explore a bit. Learn things like this."

He blew warm breath across her skin at the base of her neck that gave her goosebumps, just like he had done earlier.

"Look, I know you're a take charge kind of gal. I don't have an issue with that. Remember when you shared that you don't know how to handle when a man displays tenderness toward you? Did you like it when I kissed your hand or were you turned off by it?"

She thought she understood where he was coming from on this.

"I liked it, a lot. I'm just not used to it."

He nodded, then resumed dotting kisses down the other side of her neck.

"And this? Like or dislike?"

"Mmmmm. Like that too."

"I thought you might."

He captured her earlobe between his lips that caused her to shiver and him to grin as he gazed at her.

"Then back to my original question, why the rush?"

She sat back and really thought about the question. Why she was always ready to push forward? Harder. Faster. More.

"I'm not sure. I guess because In my experience that's how most guys wanted it."

"I'm not most guys."

Now that's an understatement if she ever heard one.

"Clearly not."

"I don't know if you're ready to hear it and I don't want to spook you, so just take what I say in but know that you don't have to do anything about it. You're not ready for it and I'm not either, yet."

She smiled and nodded at him to let him know she understood.

"I've basically been in one serious relationship in my life. Some would say I got lucky. Others that I squandered my youth. I don't regret it and never have. Now that I find myself single again, I don't want to use this time to try and recapture that so called "squandered youth". I didn't want causal sex back then and I don't want it now. If that's what you want out of this then we'll have to have a serious talk about it. I also didn't intend for us to go beyond kissing at this point. I don't think either one of us are emotionally ready to take that step and you are still married. But I wanted to make that connection with you. Another layer of intimacy while we figure things out. A way to show you my desire for you. Make sense?"

He was right. She really wasn't ready to hear the fact that he was already thinking long term. And if she were honest, she wasn't ready to have sex with him either. The ink wasn't even dry on her divorce papers.

"Yeah.

"Good."

She resettled herself on his lap in a less intimate position, then kissed him again. This time just enjoying the moment with him.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry for the slight delay. I've been trying to keep all the story references straight. Good news is that I'm starting chapter 24, so theres more to come. it's gotten a bit out of hand, but in a good way hopefully. At any rate, this chapter earns its rating for something other than Vic's language. Enjoy!

Ch. 15

Walt sat on the porch with Vic in his arms thinking over the last 6 months. They had a rocky start, but they have finally worked through most of the issues that they had. Worries about their age difference. Worries about working together. More personal hurdles like her insecurities and his tendency to shut everyone out. Patience and time were essential to their moving forward.

In that time, she had moved into her own place since she vacated the house Sean's company had put them up in. He had argued that she should move in with him, but she was concerned about Cady's feelings and reactions. When he told her he didn't need Cady's permission she said that was true enough, but she saw it differently. Then she told him the story about her time in Philly. Her career, turning in a fellow cop, her family's reaction, her partner's reaction, the retaliation from her precinct, her affair and the stalking. All of it poured out of her as if he was a priest and it was her final confession. When she was done, she pleaded with him to get things settled with Cady. She explained that her relationship with her family before her career altering decision was tenuous at best. After the decision, she was persona non grata. She begged him not to put her in a position of contention between him and Cady. He explained that she wouldn't answer his calls and she wasn't home. She told him to find Cady. Talk to her and tell her everything. Tell her about Denver, about her mom and about their burgeoning relationship. They decided they would postpone moving in together until Walt at least tried to mend his relationship with Cady.

What he couldn't figure was why they still had this barrier of physical intimacy between them. Since the night he held her back, she hadn't made a move in that direction. She would respond to him in equal measure, but he was worried that he had either made her self conscious or that maybe he wasn't the man she wanted after all. He had tried to subtly broach the issue with her, but she never responded to him. He felt it was time to talk about it, so he at least knew where he stood. If she needed more time, he'd wait. If she wanted to move on, he would reluctantly let her go. She was open and honest about everything else, so he couldn't understand why not this.

"Vic?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy being with me?"

She jerked out of his arms, turned her gaze on him with a shocked look on her face.

"Seriously, you have to ask?"

He held her gaze with his own and she seemed to accept that he was, in fact, being serious with her.

"Yeah. I think I do. I know that you're content with me. We've found a rhythm that works for us, splitting time between my place and yours. You've openly shared your past with me as I have with you. You know my secrets, my desires and my hope for the future. I know we agreed not to move in together until things are resolved with Cady, but there seems to be something else you're holding back from me and I'm afraid the longer it goes unaddressed, the harder it will be to get past it. Do you remember the morning I brought you to the gun range?"

Not breaking eye contact, he continued after she nodded.

"I told you I can wait. I will wait. I'll give you all the time and space you need. I wouldn't pressure you. Remember?"

Again she nodded.

"I also asked you to tell me what you needed. Tell me if you change your mind. I told you I'm not good at purgatory."

"I remember."

"I'm starting to feel like I'm in purgatory and I really would like you to talk to me about whatever it is your hiding or holding back."

Realization finally dawned in her eyes, followed quickly by shame. He had been right and now he was genuinely afraid of what she was going to say. He'd always tried to put it in the back of his mind that this relationship with Vic was too good to be true. That she couldn't be happy with him once she got a good look at the man rather than the sheriff.

"Walt…"

"Just tell me, Vic. Why drag it out any longer?

"Walt, look at me."

He dragged his eyes back up to hers, not really wanting to deal with this now that he brought it up.

"I am happy with you. I look forward to seeing you on the clock and off. I enjoy spending time here with you at the cabin. I thought you knew that since we spend most of our time together here now."

He simply nodded and hoped that she would clue him into whatever was bothering her.

"You're right, though, I have been holding back and it's not fair to you. I told you once that I didn't feel like you deserved a woman like me. These past 6 months have been wonderful. Even though we had some bumps in the road, and we're technically not lovers yet, I've seen a glimpse of what our lives could be like."

He tried to process what she was saying because it definitely wasn't what he thought she would say.

"And what do you think?"

"I still think that you deserve someone better than me."

Her voice had dropped to a whisper and her eyes dropped to the floor. This couldn't be the only thing holding them back. He let out a deep sigh and hooked her chin to bring her eyes back to his.

"What would you tell me if I told you that I thought you deserved a better man than me? I've certainly considered it. I've thought that you should be with someone closer to your own age. Someone who has less baggage. Someone who could keep up with you."

He had confessed these thoughts to her before and she dismissed them easily every time. Why couldn't she do the same for her own doubts?

"I'd tell you what I've told you before. I don't want someone else. I want you."

"And I want you, Vic. Just the way you are."

"I know."

"Then help me out here, Vic. Everything you say indicates there's not a problem but there is. I can feel it. Talk to me."

"I can't.

"Can't or won't?"

"Walt."

She just sat there looking anywhere but at him. They had made so much progress and yet it felt just like the day he went to her house and she literally ran into him. If he let her go she may never come back, even if she realized later it was a mistake.

"Ok. I uh, I'd like to clear my head for a few minutes, but I'd like to ask you not to leave. You told me once you were going to runaway and I don't want that. I want you to stay, Vic. I'm going to go down to the barn and feed up early. We can talk, if you want, when I get back."

He walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. He slid his arms around her back and drew her body to his.

"I'm not mad. Just scared and a little frustrated. I wish you would trust me."

He kissed her on the cheek, grabbed his hat off the rail and walked toward the barn. He thought about taking her keys, but he wouldn't keep her here against her will, no matter how much it would hurt if she left. He tried to get his mind off of their problems for a few minutes, but there wasn't enough work to distract him. Leaning against the gate, he watched the shadows from the clouds overhead slide along the contours of the hills, silently moving across the land.

His thoughts wandered back to Vic. He loved her, but was convinced she wasn't ready to hear it. Maybe that was the issue between them all along. He was waiting for her to tell him she's ready to move forward. What if she's waiting for the same and that's why they're in this state of limbo? He didn't want her to feel pressured to get in another relationship so soon after her divorce. He tried to talk to her about it indirectly. Maybe it's time for a new tack. Two warm hands slid up the plane of his back and he let out a sigh of relief. He breathed her name.

"Vic."

Her hands slid from his shoulders to the small of his back, then forward to encircle his torso. Her cheek rested between his shoulders as she held tightly to him. He put his hands over hers for a minute before turning in her embrace. He pushed an errant lock behind her ear and smiled down at her.

"Hi."

Afraid to say too much, he stuck to his single word pattern for now. She smiled back, which should be a good sign.

"I'm sorry, Walt. I've been so wrapped up in me I've lost sight of us. Preoccupied with different notions about how long is it appropriate to wait after a divorce before entering another relationship. Should I be in one at all since all of mine seem to be toxic?

On top of all that, it seems like you aren't attracted to me anymore."

Walt was surprised by her words. He thought the desire he had for her was clear. It must be the impasse that they are stuck at making this an issue.

"My desire hasn't lessened for you over the past months. In fact, it's only grown stronger for me and has become more difficult for me to keep in check."

She was listening to him, but she wasn't looking at him. He directed her gaze toward his before he spoke again.

"I told you that day I would wait. I told you I wouldn't pressure you. I asked you to tell me what was going on with you. I haven't made a move in that direction because I was waiting for you to tell me when you are ready to explore taking that step. I thought we understood one another on that."

She shifted her weight and paused for a moment.

"We did. But I thought I made it clear already that I'd be willing."

Walt's mind searched for something that could've been overlooked by him, but came up with nothing.

"When? I don't remember having that conversation."

He was genuinely confused. Her silence continued.

"Vic? When?"

"Well, we didn't exactly have a conversation, but you should've known. Most guys would've gotten a clue when I invited them to share a bed."

Looking down, he purposely shielded his face from her. He was angry and disappointed. He didn't want to fight with her. He didn't want to yell at her, but he was pretty damn close to doing both. This 'most guys' thing has cropped up several times and he was starting to think that maybe it wouldn't work with her if she can't stop comparing him to 'most guys'. He has to remember that her experiences were different and not good.

"Walk back to the cabin with me?"

She took his hand that he extended to her and laced her fingers with his. A good start, for now. He tried to compose his thoughts as they made the short walk to the cabin. He had to handle this carefully, because he had a feeling if he just blew up at her she would run. He stopped in his tracks as a realization hit him. He felt her tug his arm as she tried to move forward without him, not realizing that he stopped. He started to walk again, so they could deal with this in the comfort of his home.

"Drink?"

He offered her one as he got a bottle of water out of the fridge, but she declined. Downing half of it, he put the cap back on and placed it back in the fridge. He set his hat on the table by the door and rubbed his hand over his hair, as he often did when he was nervous.

He sat on the coffee table facing her on the couch, which caused her to sit up. They both knew he did this when dealing with a difficult subject and this was no different.

"Before we finish dealing with this latest hurdle, I realized something on the walk back here and I think it's something you need to be aware of. I realized that I'm constantly worried that you'll just take off. Leave and not come back. I've tried to change what I say and how I react to avoid triggering that response in you and I don't want to live like that. Twice today, once when I asked you not to leave earlier and once on the way back here in my own mind. Two times I was genuinely worried that you would run away from me today."

He took her hands in his.

"I told you I don't want to change you and I don't. I do need something from you, though. Before I ask, I'm going to put all my cards on the table, so to speak. Victoria Moretti I'm in love with you and have been for some time. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of the time I have on this earth with you. I want you in every way, Vic. As my lover. As my best friend. As my wife. As my companion. As my comfort. And as much as I want to make this work, I can't make you love me. I can't make you stay. What I need from you right now is just a simple promise from you. I need you to promise not to run away. Not when we fight. Not when you get scared. Not if you or I get hurt or sick. It's a simple promise but not an easy one to make. So you take what time you need to decide if you are willing or even able to make that promise. Call me when you're ready to talk about it. No matter what you decide, I still want to be with you. I still want to try."

"Are you leaving? I should be the one to go. It's your home."

"Not anymore. It's our home. I've thought of it that way since I asked you to move in. Even though you haven't yet, it's how I think of this place. As our home."

"I don't want you to leave, Walt."

"Okay."

"I don't want to leave either."

"Okay."

He let go of her hands and sat back. None of this had gone to plan. It felt like he was in the same purgatory he tried to get out of. He was at a complete loss. He was frustrated. And angry. And desperate. And sad. He didn't remember relationships being this difficult, but he knew time and selective memory were deceiving. Not knowing what to do, he defaulted back to their routine. He pulled off his boots and put them by the end of the couch.

"I'm gonna go wash up."

Standing, he picked up the boots and put them by the door, then reached out his hand to her as he passed. Normally, she would take it and let it slide through her hand, an acknowledgment before he left the room. This time she held on and stopped him.

He helped her up and she looked in his eyes.

"I promise you I'm not going run away. I, like you, was waiting for some indication of what you wanted or were ready for. I took for granted that you would take a hint when I should know you better than that. But what I haven't told you is that I love you. I'm in love with you and it scares the hell out of me. I've never felt like this before, not with anyone and the intensity is kind of freaking me out. When I thought you didn't want me anymore I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lose you."

Her words set him free. She loved him and she wasn't going anywhere. That was enough for him. He pulled her body into his and kissed her. Kissed her with the intent to make love to her. Kissed her with every ounce of passion he had suppressed since he met her. He felt her legs give way and pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around him, which she did. He settled his hands on her ass and pulled her into his rapidly growing erection. The moan she let loose vibrated down his spine.

"I want to make love to you, Vic."

She kissed her way to his ear and bit his lobe.

"What are you waiting for? Fuck me, Walt."

"I love that filthy mouth of yours."

He'd intended to take things slow with her the first time, but he was too far gone and that mouth on her. He put open mouthed kisses along her neck making his way back to her lips. Distracted by her tongue tangling with his they stumbled onto the bed, barely noticing the fall. Consumed by the passion they finally surrendered to, clothes were being strewn around the room. He backed off, trying to catch his breath and explain.

"Vic, I didn't want…"

His breathing labored, he felt her rip open his shirt and take his nipple between her teeth. He rolled back and put his fingers in her hair. All he could do was curse.

"Fuck me."

He looked at her and found her inquisitive eyes on him.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you say 'fuck' Walt. I didn't think it was in your vocabulary."

She cocked her head, as she is often wont to do, and started fitting this new information into what she knew.

"Keep that up Vic and it won't be the last."

"I'm going to have to spend some time just figuring out what other words you know."

Her smile spread across her face and he was sure his matched. Her assault on his chest continued while he tried divest her of her top and bra. Finally managing to get them over her head, he let his hands roam over her breasts.

"Pants, Vic."

He felt her fumbling with his belt and chuckled.

"Having a hard time?"

The belt whipped off his waist and ended up across the room.

"Button fly?"

Her fingers struggled to undo the buttons while his erection was straining against them. He continued to watch her above him, skimming his hands along the curves of her body. Mapping the contours and committing every one to memory.

"Zippers are dangerous."

They both laughed at his remark, until she finally got to what she wanted.

"Up."

He raised his hips as she slid off his pants and underwear together. Her efficiency had him feeling exposed, as she was still dressed from the waist down, but that ceased to matter when she had taken his cock in her mouth. He could feel the back of her throat.

"Fuck, Vic. Too much."

He felt her pull off, but couldn't move or speak. The mattress flexed as she moved up on the bed and turned his head. He opened his eyes to see a self satisfied smirk on her face. His breath rushed out between his lips.

"You can put those talents to use later. For now, you're over dressed."

She let out a squeal as he quickly rolled her over and started working on her pants, kissing anywhere he could reach while doing so. She flopped back on the bed and let out a deep moan when he flicked his tongue along the waistband of her panties. He caught it between his teeth and glanced up at her now propped up on her elbows.

"Problem?"

He spoke with the waistband still in his teeth, a grin sliding into place at her look of shock.

"I'm not missing this. Walt Longmire pulling my underwear off with his teeth."

He worked on both sides, alternating until he had them off. Satisfied they were on an even playing field again, he kissed his way up her legs, moving them apart so he could see her open before him. He slid one hand upwards to her breast as he dipped in to taste her warm, wet center. Breathing in deeply, he felt her squirm beneath him and moved his arm down to hold her hips in place.

"God, Walt!"

She flopped back again, too aroused to hold herself up. He licked and probed with his tongue, then brought a finger into the mix. She was chanting his name intermixed with some colorful language.

"I'm so close."

Wanting the first orgasm he gave her to be memorable, he left her wanting for a few moments.

"I've imagined doing this for some time now."

He waited until she looked down at him, then sucked her clit into his mouth and flicked it until her legs quivered around him. She cried out and shuddered as it rolled through her body.

"Fucking hell, Walt."

He lapped at her cum and teased her overly sensitive clit, which caused her to twitch involuntarily. When the twitching lowered to a slight movement, he flattened his tongue and rubbed her clit firmly until she came again, less intensely this time. She moaned as he started running his tongue up her body, until he got to her mouth and kissed her. He propped his head on his arm and trailed his fingers through her hair while she recovered.

"You know we're done yet."

He laughed, at her admonition.

"Of course not. Condoms are in that drawer. You should be able to reach."

Stretching out, she managed to pull open the drawer and grab the strip. She pulled one off and flung the others in the general direction of the drawer. She pulled him down to her and kissed him, while he put it on. He moved on top of her between her legs and felt her hand take his cock and guide it into her. Gently he thrust into her until he was fully seated. Pausing for a moment, he met her eyes.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

He smiled down at her.

"I love you, Vic."

"And I love you."

Walt lost himself in her. Hot breath in his ear. Taught muscles around his cock. Fingernails sliding down his back. Heels pushing him forward into her depths. The taste of her skin on his tongue. He managed to wring a third orgasm from her while barely stopping his. Once she kicked him in the butt to get moving again, all restraint was gone. He thrust into her with abandon until she told him to cum with her, which he did and damn near passed out in the process. He shifted a bit to the side so he wouldn't crush her, but didn't have to break contact either.

"Walt Longmire. Who knew?"

"Huh? Who knew what?"

"Who knew you'd be so good in bed?"

He smiled, slightly embarrassed. She kissed him again.

"And that thing you did with your tongue!"

He felt the blush rise to his face and cringed. He definitely wasn't used to being this open about sex. He'd have to try and get used to it.

"Walt, why are you embarrassed?

"I uh. Well, it's just…you see…"

Well and truly flustered, he was being incredibly awkward about it but he couldn't help it.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. It was great."

"I uh…I've never done that before. Martha didn't think it was proper and I never wanted to do it with anyone else…until you."

"It'll be our secret, Cowboy."

He smiled, happy with her by his side. Glad to finally share everything with her. He looked forward to the future as long as she was right there with him.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **This is a repost of the chapter, as a bunch of HTML code mucked things up when I did the copy/paste from Word on my new phone. Hopefully, this will be better done from a laptop. Thanks for reading and continuing this journey. It's kind of spun out of control. I'm working on Ch.25 so there's more to come. Have a great week!

Ch. 16

Walt opened his eyes and turned to his left, where Vic lay beside him. The morning light was still a smoky gray, blanketing the land in shadows before the sun rises above the horizon. A warm summer night last night, the curtains gently danced in the breeze moving through the cabin. He felt Vic's breath steadily caressing his collarbone, where she lay against him. Her skin warming his in the places where it met. The rise and fall of her chest beneath his arm. He was acutely aware of everything about her in the slumber of the land before dawn. It had been a year to the day since they first came together as lovers.

While not perfect, their relationship grew much stronger in the months following the last barrier between them being dismantled. They learned to communicate openly and honestly with their words and actions. Many nights were spent in the cabin before Vic finally agreed to move in during the fall after she took matters into her own hands. She knew Walt was stubborn, but never realized that Cady has the same stubborn streak as her father. Vic decided if her relationship with Walt was going to progress, she could no longer wait for the two pigheaded Longmires to kiss and make up.

Walt and Cady were surprised when they both opened an envelope at their respective work places that included a plane ticket, hotel reservations, a car rental and tickets to the home coming game of his alma mater. Both envelopes contained a note that he could recite by heart.

_Walt and Cady,_

_If there's one thing I have learned since coming to Wyoming, besides that winters suck more here than on the East Coast, it's that you two aren't going to stop being pigheaded on your own. Therefore, I must intervene. You two will go to LA, will stay in the same room and will have a good time. Period. Please don't waste this opportunity. You two know more than most that life is unpredictable._

_I don't beg, ever, but I will. Please. Please! Go on this trip. Talk to each other. Love each other. _

_Vic_

Walt grinned as he remembered that week he spent with Cady. They were pigheaded for the first day, which is why she booked them the whole week he found out later. The second day, he told her everything. Cady cried and clung to him in her grief and solace at finally reconnecting. The third day, he took Cady to all the places he frequented while in college and shared stories that would amuse her. By day four, they were closer than they had ever been, with Cady opening up to him about how she felt with his absences and how she appreciated that the time he did spend with her, his focus was completely on her. Her memories of him, her mom and how they were together. The reasons she came back and the reasons she stayed in Durant. Her hopes for the future.

On day five, Cady finally asked the one thing they both had avoided. Why did Vic do this for them?

Flashback

_They were propped up on their respective beds watching TV when Cady turned off the TV and shifted so she was looking at him._

_"Dad?"_

_"Yeah, Punk."_

_"Why do you think Vic did this for us? I know she works for you, but it seems a little weird if I'm honest."_

_"She does work for, uh with me, and we've become partners and friends. After your mom died, I neglected my duties and was in a bad place. I finally decided to hire on a deputy to help and even though I didn't want to, I had to be the one to train her because she had more experience than Branch and Ferg combined. There's no way she would have stayed on if I put her with either of them after having been a homicide detective in Philly."_

_He paused and shifted his position so he could look at Cady directly. This was the perfect time to confide in his daughter about his feelings toward Vic. He continued his story._

_"So I started going back to work on a regular basis and working with Vic. Showing her around, going over common calls, taking her to crime scenes and coaching her on extra precautions necessary because of the weather and wide open spaces here. She was chatty, fidgety, and had a foul mouth on her, but she was also incredibly smart, had a wicked sense of humor and actually taught me a thing or two. The biggest shock for me was that I was comfortable working with her. She wasn't fawning like Ferg or judging me like Branch. She was confident in her abilities, but not afraid to ask questions or admit when she was wrong. She complained a bit about our lack of technology, but she learned the old school techniques quickly. Everyone underestimated her, including me, but she held her own."_

_He could feel himself smiling at the memories. _

_"Did you know she went after Mathias? She probably would've slugged him if I hadn't literally pulled her away."_

_He laughed now and Cady laughed with him. _

_"You really think she would've hit him? What on earth did he do?"_

_"I honestly don't remember, but that was the day I realized that I could trust her and wanted her to be my partner."_

_"That still doesn't explain this trip."_

_"I know. I'm getting there. Once Vic and I had worked together for a few months, we began to cultivate a friendship that went beyond the boundaries of work. Cops, like soldiers, are a brotherhood of men and women. Partners that work together, put their lives on the line and their trust in one another. The bond of partners runs deep and they often think of each other as family. Everyday when you and your partner go into danger, you're saying to one another that I'll protect you even if it means taking a bullet for you. When you come back safely, you're letting your partner know if they need anything you'll be there for them. The night you came to my house after Fales told you about your mom, I was shaken and upset when you left. That was the first time you ever struck out at me. It was the first time your grief matched mine. It was the first time I honestly thought I would lose your love. I called Vic that night and she dropped everything to meet up with me at the station."_

_He saw the questioning look on Cady's face and could tell that she was still trying to piece things together. It was important to him that she know that they didn't have an affair and that his relationship with her had a foundation other than sexual attraction. She didn't need to know that Vic made him feel like a horny teenager. _

_"Why would she leave her husband at home to meet you?"_

_"Sean wasn't home with her very often and he wasn't home that night. I think she told me once he was gone 63.75% of the time since they moved to Wyoming from less than half that while in Philly. The fact that she calculated percentages told me it bothered her, but what she really complained about was the fact that he expected her to put her job on hold and be at his beck and call while he was home. He disparaged her career choice, constantly accused her of having an affair, and tried to bully her into quitting. He was out of town the night I called her. I let her know that it wasn't work related and that she didn't have to come if there was an issue. We met at the station so that it was neutral ground and private. I didn't think meeting at either of our houses was appropriate and I didn't want to have a discussion in public. My intention was to share what happened with you without any specifics so I could vent. You know she heard our argument at the office. I found out a few days before that she knew about you and Branch."_

_"Really? How?"_

_"She suspected, but didn't say anything to me until I asked her directly why she didn't. I think she was torn by her loyalty to me, respecting your privacy and what kind of damage telling me without knowing for sure could cause. Needless to say, she picked up quickly on the fact that you and I had another fight and that I wanted to talk to her. I inadvertently mentioned that your mom's death was my fault and of course she said it wasn't. I had heard that so many times and that time pushed me past my limit. I turned at yelled right in her face that your mom was murdered and then everything came out. The fact that I was supposed to go with her. The phone call I got from Denver PD. The agonizing drive to Denver racing against the clock. Her begging me not to tell you. Her last breath in my arms. I told her everything I couldn't tell you, or Henry or anyone else. All the pain, the secrets, the bottled up emotions; they all came out that night. She did more than just listen. She comforted me and made me feel secure. She wasn't embarrassed by my tears and she didn't think of me as weak. For the first time in my life, I didn't feel weak or ashamed for talking about how I felt or showing my emotions. I slept on my couch and she held vigil. My trust in Vic as my friend was complete."_

_He watched his daughter as she absorbed this new information. He wondered if she were going to be upset that he told Vic everything. He wondered if she would ask why he didn't feel comfortable with showing his emotions with her mother._

_"It must've been a relief to finally confide in someone."_

_"It was. A couple weeks later Vic showed up at the station one night. I was making a night of it in my chair, as I've done far too often and heard her come in. When she didn't do or say anything, I went to find her. I found her on the cot in the cell cradling her hand on a bag of frozen peas. She had a run in with Sean and punched a wall instead of him. He was screaming in her face and raised his hand to her. She managed to keep her head and not touch him knowing he would report her to put her job in jeopardy. It was that night that I finally admitted to myself that I was falling for her even though she was married. Of course, I didn't tell her or do anything that would compromise her or her marriage."_

_He saw Cady's eyes widen, but whether it was because of the violence in Vic's marriage or his own revelation of falling in love with a married woman he didn't know. Probably both. _

_"She punched a wall?"_

_"Yep. She's a brawler. Was raised that way. They basically raised her as another son."_

_"That's messed …wait! Did you say you were falling for her while she was still married?"_

_"Uh, yeah. I'm not proud of it and I never acted on it. I never told her. I fought it. Tried to talk myself out of it, but there was, there is a connection between us. From the time she walked in the office for the interview, I knew my life was going to change. I could have refused to hire her, but she was by far the best deputy candidate to walk through the door in 40 years. I let Lucian look over her resume and he agreed with that assessment."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yep. She brought a level of experience to the job a small outfit like this doesn't usually get because of the limited pay and resources. She was a detective from Philadelphia. Studied ballistics. Worked undercover. Decorated for her work. Absaroka has never seen anything like her. Sure plenty of people learned the ropes and some excelled, like me. Some didn't. I had to hire her. Even in the state I was in I could see that."_

_"So you weren't kidding about her teaching you. I thought you were just being nice."_

_"No Punk. I wasn't being nice. At any rate, I knew I couldn't hire her and continue phoning it in. It was time for me to get my act together. And I tell you, it wasn't easy, but she made it a little less difficult. She disrupted everything. Routines, quiet, town gossips, the office, the Pony, and anywhere else she went. Not afraid to be herself, she had everyone buzzing. She would fidget endlessly with the radio in the Bronco, grumbling about the lack of stations and the lack of a radio without blue something or other."_

_He smirked when Cady rolled her eyes. Somethings didn't change._

_"Bluetooth, Dad."_

_"Yeah, that. I started to look forward to going to work, at first just to see what she would do next. Then it was because I started slacking again and let me have it. After that, it was because I enjoyed working with her. It felt like I'd known her for much longer than a couple weeks. Anyway, Shortly after the incident with Sean, Vic and I both acknowledged that there was a 'thing' between us, but she needed to sort things out with Sean first. I ended it with Lizzie and Sean handed her divorce papers and declared he was moving to Australia. He ran into me on the way out of town."_

_Walt felt his anger toward Sean rising again. He never got to say his piece about the way he treated Vic or spoke about her. His thoughts drifted to what he wanted to do to that little pissant._

_"Dad?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"What did he do? You're obviously still angry about it."_

_"He talked about her like she was property. Said some cruel, insulting things about her I won't repeat. He didn't love her, Punk."_

_"But you do…"_

_His eyes snapped back to hers and he knew that she had put most of it together._

_"Yeah, I do. We've both had some healing to do, but we're finding our way with one another. I asked her to move in with me."_

_The surprise on Cady's face was expected. He waited patiently for her next question, knowing what it would be._

_"Has she?"_

_"No."_

_Again surprise from Cady. _

_"May I ask why not?"_

_"When I asked her, she said she would prefer we postpone that step until my relationship with you was on more stable ground. That while we didn't need your approval, we certainly would like to have it and that wasn't possible with so much acrimony between us. Vic felt as if she would be another source of tension between us. She also didn't want you to feel like she was trying to replace your mother or barging her way into your life. While I didn't like the delay, I knew she was right. This gift of time was in her words 'so we would get our heads out of our asses'. It was 3 months, I think, from the time I asked her to move in and now. I'm sure she was tired of our relationship being on hold, but more than that it hurt her that we were at odds. She didn't want the contentious nature of her family relations to be mirrored in my own."_

_"I don't know what to say, Dad. I could tell that you weren't comfortable around Lizzie so I never gave it a second thought. I knew you liked Vic, but never dreamt you would be with someone like her. She's the total opposite of mom, not much older than me and she's so butch at times. I guess I never thought she would be attractive to you as a woman."_

_Cady paused, as if to choose her words carefully. He waited quietly, having never been in this position before. He wanted Vic, but he didn't want to have to choose between a lover and a daughter. He couldn't. He was both a man and a father._

_"You know…this gift says a great deal about what kind of person Vic is, but more than that I think it shows exactly how she feels about you. I'm shocked that she is willing to put her needs on hold so you can tend to your own. I'm not sure I can be completely comfortable with this, as we've never had to do this whole you dating someone thing before, but I'll try to get to know her better. At least I know that her love for you is genuine."_

_"I think she'd like that, Punk. I really do. And it means a lot to me that you're willing to make an effort. I loved your mom and I will always have her memory in my heart. Vic is part of my present and future. She respects our past and has never asked me to hide that or censor myself when speaking of your mom. She's even asked me to share memories with her so she could gain a sense of who she was and who we were together."_

_"Really? I would've thought a girlfriend would've been threatened by your past."_

_"Lizzie was. By Martha's memory and Vic's presence in my life as a deputy and friend."_

_They both startled as there was a knock on the door. Walt got up to answer it and was greeted by a hotel employee with an envelope. He took it and shut the door._

_"What is it, Dad?"_

_"I'm not sure. That's Vic's writing."_

_He opened the letter and held it where they both could read it. _

_Walt and Cady,_

_Now that you have had the opportunity to clear the air and start on the path to healing, I have one more gift for you. If you're still at one another's throats, then put the second envelope away until you two are on the mend. If you have forgiven one another, then please accept this final gift. If you feel I've overstepped, I won't be offended. To accept or not is up to the both of you. _

_Vic._

_He handed the letter to Cady and opened the second envelope. Inside was a picture of a stone that had been laser engraved with a picture of him, Martha and Cady, along with the inscription "Devoted wife, loving mother". It was bordered in Jade and Agate, both found in Wyoming. It was gorgeous. Beneath the picture she wrote, "Honor the past together. We'll have the stone put wherever you both decide you want it."_

_Walt felt his tears and for the first time in front of Cady, he cried. For her. For Martha. For himself. Cady's arms held him and he felt her crying as well. After their crying spell they both took turns to freshen up. It occurred to him that Vic had used the same inscription that was on the funeral program. They had a service, but it was shrouded in lies and her remains weren't laid to rest. Vic must have remembered it from the keepsakes he showed her. Cady sat next to him again on the edge of the bed and took his hand in his. _

_"Dad. Are you ok with this?"_

_"I'm more than ok with this. I know we had the so called funeral, but it never felt like a proper goodbye without acknowledging the truth of her death. I'd like to have a memorial service, where we acknowledge what happened and celebrate her memory our way. I want you to help me decide what to do and where. Ok Punk?"_

_"I'd be happy to. Of course."_

_He released her hand to embrace her and tuck her into his side. _

_"Hey Dad?"_

_"Hmm."_

_"Will you let Vic know I don't have a problem with her moving in?"_

_"She's not doing this to gain your approval, Punk."_

_"I know. That's why she has it. Underneath all that sass and brass, she's got a heart of gold."_

End Flashback

He felt Vic stir beside him.

"I can hear you thinking, Walt."

"I am. About the way that you helped Cady and I mend fences and have closure with Martha. No one has ever done anything so meaningful for me. Ever."

"You've already thanked me a dozen different ways, but you're welcome."

"I mean it Vic."

Vic rose up and lay herself on top of his body, resting her chin on her folded arms, gazing into his eyes.

"I know you do. I'm just glad you and Cady finally stopped being so damn stubborn. And I'm glad you were able to give Martha the service she deserved and that everyone knew the truth so you didn't have to lie anymore."

"I wanted you to be there, you know."

"It didn't feel right. I didn't know her at all and most everyone else knew her all her life or at least for several years. Cady and Henry were at your side as it should've been. I didn't want anyone holding back because they thought it would upset me."

He nodded, holding her gaze. His fingers trailed through her hair, careful not to pull through any knots. It felt like silk to his calloused hands.

"Cady and I were going to ride out there today. Will you come with us?"

"I don't know, Walt. I don't belong there."

"Vic, no one else will be there. Cady and I both want to share this with you, the person who made it possible. Please?"

He felt her drop a kiss above his heart.

"If that's what you both want, I would be honored."

"We do. I do. I want you to know you are welcome and wanted by my side for everything now. I understand why you didn't want to go to the service, but there's no reason for you to stay away from her place of remembrance or anything else. Ok?"

"Mmmhmmm."

Walt pulled her up level with him and kissed her soundly.

"As much as I want to stay here with you in bed, Cady will be here soon with breakfast. Time to move."

He smacked her ass and got a glare and a bit nipple for his trouble. He would definitely take his revenge later. They shifted effortlessly in the bathroom as they went through their morning routine. He caught her eye in the mirror while he was shaving and winked at her. He knew that she liked it when he shaved on a regular basis.

As they were getting out plates and putting on the coffee, Cady showed up with some food from the Red Pony. They ate together, then Walt went to prepare the horses while the girls took care of cleaning up. He spoke in dulcet tones to the horses as he worked with them. He had always found peace when around the horses. There was a simple pleasure to work you didn't have to think about. A rhythm that allowed one's mind to ponder the mysteries of life or to just be without thinking of anyone or anything but the task at hand. Not having a TV or cell phone was part of maintaining the solitude and tranquility he found here. A way to help him keep from becoming complacent about the beauty surrounding him.

He heard Vic and Cady approaching as he went in to get the last horse. He had broached the subject of riding with Cady and Vic. Offered to purchase two more horses if they wanted to ride on a regular basis. Since then, it has become a regular occurrence for them. He and Cady are much closer now than they had ever been thanks, in part, to Vic. Learning to open up to Vic was a process that had started the night he called her about his confrontation with Cady. Once he realized that Vic wouldn't judge him, it became easier to open up to her each time. He found the same to be true of his relationship with Cady. The trip was the catalyst for their communication and healing and now they were open and honest with one another.

"Alright then, let's get moving."

They all mounted their horses and set out for the hillside where he and Martha had begun their life together and where her memory was finally commemorated properly. His thoughts meandered through the wonderful moments from his past and present. He has been blessed with the love of two good women in his lifetime and was grateful for both of them. As they came upon the site, they all slowed and dismounted. Walt had built tie offs for the horses so they each could graze without being on top of the others. He had also built benches so anyone who came out here could sit comfortably. His eyes watched Vic as it was her first time out here to see what had been done. He reached out to steady Vic as she came down from her horse and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm glad you're here, Vic."

"It's beautiful here."

He wrapped her in his embrace and kissed her cheek. He released her and threaded their fingers together, walking over to the benches. He positioned them so that they would face westward for the setting sun. The three of them sat and took in the view. Walt saw Cady move and watched her with curiosity as she pulled an envelope out of her bag.

"Vic, I've been meaning to thank you for everything you've done for me and Dad. Nothing seems adequate to convey how I feel, but I think I finally came close."

Cady held out the envelope to her. Vic hesitated a beat before accepting it.

"Go ahead and read it now."

Walt eyes were locked with Cady's, who nodded to his unspoken question. He glanced down and read the note.

_Vic,_

_I've never had to handle my dad being a single man. I didn't know how I felt about it, especially since we were estranged when you two started coming together as more than friends and coworkers. Because my dad and I were at odds, I never really made an effort to get to know you and for that I'm sorry._

_I have to say that I was shocked when you sent us on the trip to LA and blown away by the thoughtfulness behind the memorial stone for my Mom. You've given me two precious gifts for which I'm eternally grateful. It takes a special person to sacrifice their happiness so that others may find their own. I never realized how close you and my Dad had become before the trip. Based on your gift and what he shared with me, I could tell that your love for my Dad was and is pure and selfless._

_We've gotten to know each other better in the months since the trip, but we've never really discussed how I feel about your relationship with him. It's uncomfortable to think of him as a man with needs, rather than just Dad. Please understand that while it's uncomfortable, I know that you make him happy and I don't have any concerns or resentment to your role in his life or mine. You have been more than gracious in how you have handled the memory of my Mom._

_Thank you for caring about me. Thank you for making room for our memories of my Mom. Most of all, thank you for loving my dad. We are both better people because of you._

_Cady_

Walt glanced over at Vic who had tears gathering in her eyes. He pulled out the handkerchief that she had given back to him and handed it to her. Walt stood up and pulled Vic to her feet while beckoning Cady to come to them as well. He embraced both women as they exchanged hugs and thanks.

Walt sat between Vic and Cady, taking in the scenery. His mind wandered through his memories of this place; the wedding, the picnics, spreading her ashes, building the benches and the honest service that was long overdue. He also thought about Vic and how she had snuck past his defenses to become his partner, friend and lover. He had already bought a ring for her, knowing he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He decided to have it custom made. The fact that they both chose jade for their custom gifts is just another reason why he believes they belong together. He wanted to ask her now, but it wouldn't be fair to her to propose here in the shadow of his marriage and a good part of his life. He's carried the ring with him since he asked her to move in a small silk bag. He's been trying to figure out the perfect place to ask her, but the moments they've shared have been at work mostly and the rest of Durant is covered in Martha's shadow. He thought about taking her home to Philly, but her old life casts a long shadow there as well. He's got to come up with something soon or he will end up proposing to her in his boxers and a 3 day beard at the cabin.

They decided to head back. He had Cady text Henry to meet them at the house. It's been a while since they've had time to spend together with him and Cady being at odds and his time out of work being tied up with Vic. He knew Vic and Henry were cordial, but he'd like them to be closer since he considered them both family.

He saw Henry wave and approach Vic's horse to help her down, so he trotted up and took the horse's lead.

"I'll bring her back to the barn. You and Henry can catch up."

Vic waved to him and Cady as they turned toward the barn.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

AN: In response to the recent inquiry over the slower updates, there are two reasons. First is that I'm not able to do a copy paste from the Word app on my phone to the site without picking up the HTML code, so I have to get out the computer which I don't do very much of anymore. Second and the primary reason is that I changed something in later chapters that would have an effect on previous ones, so I had to go back and reread/edit about 10 chapters worth of content to get things corrected. It took more than one pass to catch everything, but I think I have it correct now. With my apologies, here is the next chapter. I'm starting on 28 so there is still quite a bit to come. Not sure how this spun so far out of control, but I'll see it through.

Ch. 17

Henry saw the trio coming over the hill on horseback. Cady had texted him and invited him over. Not sure why, he figured he would find out soon enough. Since Walt and Vic had started seeing one another, Walt had called him and asked for some time to talk. They decided to go to one of their campsites for a night out under the stars. Walt finally told him everything about what happened with Martha and her final request. He had been hard on Walt at times, not knowing the extent of the strain Walt was under. They both offered apologies and forgiveness and regained their easy camaraderie.

He was shocked that Walt actually talked to him in depth about everything. Usually it was a few sentences followed by several beers and silent contemplation. It seems that young Victoria was a good influence on him. It also seems that he underestimated her. He never would have guessed that she would have the wisdom her gifts to Walt and Cady exemplified. It never crossed his mind that the quick tempered, excitable deputy could have such consideration for Walt's needs or such respect for his past. He had encouraged Walt to pursue Lizzie since she was so obviously trying to snag the sheriff's attention. While his intentions were good, it became clear to him how uncomfortable Walt was about and around Lizzie. At first, he thought it was just being single again after so many years. But seeing the easy rapport between him and Vic on the job and off, he knew that Walt had his sights set on a different woman even if Walt didn't at the time.

Henry strode over to Vic's horse and helped her down. He handed the reins off to Walt and glanced over to Vic.

"Your horsemanship is improving, I see."

"It helps having my own horse to work with."

"It does help to have a horse. The rider and horse have a chance to form a bond. Given enough time and attention, the bond between a horse and their caretaker can be quite strong."

"It's good to see you, Henry. I know I've been monopolizing Walt's spare time. I hope it's not creating a problem for you two."

"While I do not see Walt as much as I used to, I cannot say that I am sorry he is no longer spending his spare time propped up at the bar or on his porch drinking."

Henry held out the crook of his elbow for her as they walked back to the cabin.

"I would like to speak to you about something, if I may."

"Uh-oh! Is it time for my 'you better not hurt Walt' speech?"

He smiled at her comment.

"I do not think that is necessary considering the positive effect you have had on him."

They sat down on the porch together, looking out over the open land before them. The setting sun bathed the countryside in a beautiful golden glow.

"I wanted to take a moment to say thank you, Vic."

She gave him a curious look.

"For what?"

"For many things. For what you did for Walt and Cady. For what you did for Martha, though you never knew her. For helping Walt through a most difficult time. For speaking your mind. For wanting to slug Mathias. I could go on, but I will not for now."

She rose her eyebrow at the statement about Mathias.

"He told you about Mathias?"

"In great detail. You impressed him that day."

"I doubt that losing my temper and charging an officer of the law impressed anyone, especially Walt."

"And you would be wrong. Though he had to pull you away, he told me that he knew he could trust you after that. That you had his back."

"Really. I didn't know that. Usually my temper gets me into trouble."

"I think that is true for everyone. What you have done for Walt, teaching him to open up more and actually articulate his thoughts and feelings, has helped him a great deal. He and I were finally able to talk about everything that happened with Martha, her plea to lie to Cady and the fallout from that decision. I judged him harshly, not having the complete story, and apologized to him. I believe we will be better friends now."

"I hope so Henry. You're his brother. His family. The man he trusts to take care of Cady in his stead. If you haven't already told him, I think he would probably like to know what your part was in Cady's decision to move home. It was a bit of a sore spot for him as he spoke about it. I think he'll be able to understand it better now that he had emerged from the haze of grief."

"Ah. Yes I believe I overheard him say he didn't need a babysitter in a drunken stupor once or twice. Perhaps it would be good to clear the air on that point."

Henry marveled at the woman before him. So young and yet so wise in many ways.

"So what made you think of the two gifts you gave to them."

She shrugged, as if what she did was no big deal.

"My family is Italian, so we are loud, passionate, and proud people. My four brothers and father are all officers of the law. It's always been difficult for me to fit in, to be heard, to not be dismissed because I'm the baby girl of the family. When I turned in a cop for being corrupt, they all closed ranks and basically disowned me for going against a fellow cop. I have no one I can confide in or trust at home. I heard one of the fights Walt had with Cady and it hit pretty close to home for me. I didn't want that for them, so when I realized they were too stubborn to do anything I intervened."

She took a deep breath and continued.

"I thought by getting out of Wyoming together and having to spend a week with one another, they would have to either talk or be miserable. It's easy to maintain silence when you are physically apart from the other person. Not so easy when you're cooped up together."

"That is true. And the second gift?"

"That one took longer. Walt mentioned Martha when I asked him about finding the land for the cabin. Then he cringed, as if he wasn't supposed to speak about her. She was part of his life for so many years. Of course it would come up. They had a daughter. A home. A life together. I don't mind hearing about Martha. In fact, I asked him to share stories with me so I could get a sense of who she was and who they were together. He told me about the ashes, stories about their life together and showed me some keepsakes he had kept over the years. When I saw the program from the funeral and yet he still had her ashes in the cabin, I thought it might help to have a marker to remember her by. He was so upset by the lies of her death, I thought it would be healing for people to know and acknowledge the truth and honor her memory. So I did some research and had the stone made, so Cady and Walt could figure out what they wanted to do."

"It provided healing and closure for many whose lives were touched by her, knowing the truth of her death and the burden carried by Walt. It put his actions into perspective for those who were critical of him. It is not often a man receives a life changing gift, and yet you have given Walt two of them."

Vic nodded at him and smiled.

"It seemed to help Walt and Cady a great deal to have somewhere they could honor her memory and mark occasions together."

"Thank you for all you've done for Walt and Cady. They both mean a great deal to me and I am overjoyed that their relationship and bond is stronger now than it has ever been. I would hope that at the very least, you would consider me your friend. As far as I'm concerned, though, you are now my family also."

He took her hand in his and held it tight.

"Thank you, Henry. That means the world to me. Someone once told me friends are the family you choose. You've shown me the truth of this statement. I hope one day I am able to show you this truth, also."

She rose up from the chair, so he did as well. She wrapped her arms around him and sniffled as she whispered her thanks to him.

"You already have, Vic."

They parted as the Longmire pair returned from tending to the horses. He noticed Walt's unspoken question at Vic's tears and Henry held up his hand indicating that she was fine. Vic and Cady both entered the cabin leaving the men alone.

"She okay, Henry?"

"Yes, I believe she was a bit overwhelmed by our discussion and my candor. I thanked her, of course, for what she did for you and Cady and several other things. I also told her that she was family now. She said friends are the family you choose. I believe that sentiment is true. I believe that is true of us."

"Thanks, Henry. It means a lot to me that you consider her family. I hope you know the same is true for you. She thinks very highly of you. Even before we were together, she spoke of her admiration of you."

"I must confess that I both misjudged and underestimated her when she showed up here in Durant."

"I think we all did Henry. I did. Sean did. Ferg and Branch did. Even Ruby did, though not quite as much. Several of Absaroka's less than upstanding citizens did. I suspect she's been dealing with that her entire life. Constantly having to prove herself."

"She mentioned something in our chat I would like to clear up. I hope you do not get upset with her for saying anything."

"If she mentioned it to you, then she probably thinks one or both of us have our heads up our asses about it."

Henry saw Walt's amusement and smiled himself. If he remembered correctly, that's what Vic had said about Walt and Cady.

"She said that I should explain how I was involved in Cady moving back here."

"Really? We only talked about it the one time. I had already made my peace with it based on her assessment."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't know that you're Cady's godfather. I told her that your priority should've been Cady. She agreed and then said that you must've been near panic to uproot her from her life. She also said you didn't strike her as a man that scared easily. Asked me why I thought you'd be driven to make that call. I know exactly why, I ashamed to say."

"It was not just one call, Walt. Cady called me on a regular basis to check up on you. The more you isolated yourself from me, the more she called. I did not have answers for her. That is when she asked me about coming back. You were not working, eating, or engaging with anyone. She flat out asked me if she should come home. I feared your grief would lead to your death, so I said yes."

"I'm sorry I put you in that position."

"Now that I know the whole story, I understand why it was so bad. I wish you would have confided in me, but things may have ultimately turned out differently. I know that you and Vic belong together. I am happy for you, Brother. And while we are speaking of your happiness, you have been carrying that ring around with you for months. Are you ever going to ask her?"

"I think the timing is right, now. But I really don't know what to do about the where. This place, my land, Durant and to an extent Wyoming, are all covered by Martha's shadow. Most of the meaningful moments Vic and I have shared away from my place or hers have revolved around work. I thought about taking her to Philly, but her past casts a long shadow there as well. No offense to you, but I don't want to do it at the Pony where I wallowed in grief as much as I did here. I'm at a loss, Henry."

"I can see how difficult it is to separate your past from the future."

"I considered doing it today, in the place where Martha ashes were scattered, but I knew that wouldn't be fair to Vic."

"You were wise not to follow that inclination. Even as good as Vic has been about your past, I do not think she could or should have forgiven that transgression. You cannot hope to have a future by chaining it to the ghosts of your past."

"Yeah."

"You will think of something, but do not wait too long. She is young and you are not so young. Why waste time?"

"I hear you. You've put up with a lot from me over the years. More than anyone should. Yet you're still here."

"I am not the only one who has had to put up with a lot."

They both nodded, acknowledging what went unsaid. They both looked over their shoulder as Cady and Vic came out with the beer. Henry smiled as Cady sat next to him and Vic sat across Walt's lap.

The next hour was spent catching up and laughing amongst themselves. Henry couldn't remember the last time he, Walt and Cady had spent so much time smiling.

"I must be leaving. The Red Pony does not run itself. Walt, we should make a habit of this."

"We should and we will."

He walked to where Walt and Vic were now standing. He hugged Vic and shook hands with Walt, before hugging Cady. As he turned the truck around and waved, he smiled. His family was happy once again and have added to their ranks. He could not be happier for them.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **Here's the next installment. I wanted to explore the question of what would happen if Vic's family shunned her the way the members of the force did for ratting on a fellow officer. This chapter alludes to this and later chapters explore it more in depth. It's a long chapter, but I wanted to keep it in tact.

Ch. 18

Walt and Vic stayed outside after bidding Cady farewell. They sat in silence while the sky was painted in an ever changing kaleidoscope of colors. Walt started thinking about proposing to Vic again, and considered that maybe he was over thinking this. He had the woman he wanted to spend his life with in his arms watching a beautiful sunset. She was leaning back into his arms, her head resting next to his. He spoke softly into her ear.

"Vic…"

"Hmmm?"

"Remember the night we first made love?"

"Every second, Stud!"

He was growing accustomed to her ribald compliments to his sexual prowess, but they still could made him blush.

"I uh meant a little before the tumble in bed."

She snickered and he felt the heat rising on his skin.

"We did more than tumble in bed, Walt."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her ribbing. Her candor was one of the things he loved about her.

"Humor me, Vic?"

She huffed out a laugh before answering in earnest.

"I remember everything about that night. You were scared of me running away at the drop of a hat and I was devastated because I thought you weren't attracted to me. We both needed to talk more and assume less."

"Yep. You're on the right track."

She paused for a moment and he could tell she was trying to figure out what he was after.

"You also gave me the 'I'm going to put all my cards on the table' speech, which completely melted my heart by the way, even though we still weren't ready for that step."

She turned in his arms, probably sensing the change in his demeanor from relaxed to tense. His eyes locked with hers and sought the ring in his pocket as he spoke.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Vic. I've spoken at length with Cady and Henry, who are both in favor if we choose to follow that path. I've also spoken with your father and mother, which we can discuss later. I want to share my life with you, Victoria Moretti. Whether that means marriage or simply committing ourselves to one another, I would still like you to have this ring that symbolizes our love for one another. Will you make this old cowboy's life complete? Will you spend the rest of your life with me, by my side, as my partner in all things?"

He took her left hand and slid the ring on it, knowing he'd want her to have it regardless of her answer. She gasped as she watched him slide the slim gold band inlaid with jade and diamonds, and looked up at him with a huge smile.

"Hell yeah!"

She launched herself into his waiting arms and kissed him deeply before pulling back.

"What on earth possessed you to call my parents? I can't imagine what they said when my boss called them on the phone asking permission to marry their daughter like some black and white film from the 40's!"

Her laughter was genuine, but short lived as the reality of her family's abandonment settled around them and she grew quiet. He had learned that her relationship with her family was far worse than he had imagined once they moved in together. She left Philly to get away from the threats and harassment that kept coming her way once she turned in a cop. He found out that her parents and brothers were active participants in the threats and harassment, even after she fled the city. Her family was always a touchy subject, but he was raised to respect her and her family. Knowing he wouldn't get their blessing wouldn't stop Walt from being with her. He wasn't stupid. He just felt an obligation to make their plans known to the family.

"I know I probably should've asked you before calling them, but I knew that you would just tell me to avoid it altogether. That's not the kind of man I am."

He was wondering how she would take this, and so far she seems ok. But she didn't know the extent of his meddling yet. Because he did meddle and he'd take the consequences. She shifted off his lap to his side facing him and he mirrored her.

"No. You're a different breed, Cowboy, and you're mine I'm happy to say. I can see this was more than just a simple conversation."

He nodded. She could read him well and he wasn't trying to hide it, he was just apprehensive about her reaction.

"No. I had problems even getting your father to accept my call. It kind of went downhill from there."

She raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"I called them and asked to speak to both of them at the same time. Your father hung up on me a couple times before I threatened to show up on their doorstep in person."

"Well you didn't mysteriously leave town, so he must've finally conceded. What did you say to him?"

She was grinning, obviously amused by his encounter with her father.

"The third time I called, I used Henry's cellphone so he wouldn't recognize my number. I led with 'I will show up on your doorstep if you hang up on me again.' and I guess he believed me."

She snickered and he grinned.

"You must've used your sheriffy voice."

He rolled his eyes and elicited another grin from her.

"He conceded and I called them back once I was at the cabin and had some privacy. I explained who I was to you, as a boss and a man, and what I was calling about. He started in about your incident in Philly and how desperate I must have been to hire you in spite of it. I really wished at that point I had gone to see him in person."

He could feel the indignation he felt at Victor's comment return. He expected them not to approve. He expected them to balk at his age, the fact that he was a widower, and even that he was her boss. But to say he hired her because he was desperate got under his skin and couldn't be further from the truth.

"My dad certainly has a way with words. That comment still bugs you."

It wasn't a question. She could see the answer written all over his face, he was sure.

"Yep. Before I could get a word in, the two of them started to try and justify to me why they have turned their backs on you. How you needed to be taught a lesson. How you should expect it after what you did. The things they said about you made my blood boil. I wished at that moment I had showed up in Philly and made them say those things to my fist, uh face."

He shook his head, still trying to wrap his mind around this situation with her family. It would've ended badly, going out there and confronting them in person. She gave him a look that said she knows fist wasn't a slip of the tongue.

"Unfortunately for them, I had quite a lot to say for a man of few words. I informed them it wasn't desperation that made me hire you. It was the fact that you were by far the most qualified applicant in decades. Not only that, but your integrity had been tested and proven beyond doubt. I was eager to hire an unimpeachable officer of the law and knew you would be an asset to any outfit. Your exemplary performance in the field confirmed my assessment of you. My trust in you as a deputy came easily, as did my trust in you as a partner and a friend."

He paused a moment to collect his thoughts and subdue the anger stirring from the memory of the conversation. Vic's eyes were shining at the praise he was giving her.

"I also let them know that I was a widower and that I had let my relationship with my own daughter become frayed. I told them of your gift to help us heal the rift between us and ultimately improve our communication and openness with one another. And that without it, we would still be estranged and growing farther apart every day. I left out Martha's manner of death and the stone, because I thought it was too personal to share with strangers. Especially with people who are somewhat hostile toward me and us."

"I don't blame you. No reason to give them intimate details of your history."

To use against you was what went unsaid by her.

"Most importantly, I told them of my love for you and my intentions for our future. That you have family in Wyoming now. Family that loves you. Family that will support you. Family that won't ever turn their backs on you. I told them I'm unable to comprehend why they would ever shun you the way they had for standing up for what you believed in. Doing the right thing despite the consequences. What you did took courage, strength and honor and they should be proud of you."

"So none of this really explains why you're apprehensive about telling me all this. I know you think I'm going to be upset, but I don't really see anything to be upset about."

"It's this last bit. I told them that my love for you knows no bounds."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

No there's not. He kissed her and continued his recollection.

"That I will protect you, even if that means protecting you from your own family. That the calls, letters, texts, and packages stop immediately. The harassment, the comments, and the threats stop immediately. That I have your back now, so if they want to speak to you, they need to go through me and it better be in a respectful manner."

He waited nervously for her to say something, anything really, so he would know how mad at him she was. She sat down on his lap and in his arms.

"How can I be mad at that? I'd never ask it of you, but I'm not ashamed to admit I'm relieved. I would've buckled under the pressure sooner or later."

She put her arms up on his shoulders and drew him close to her.

"God I fucking love you for doing that! You've got balls made of titanium, I swear."

"So, I'm not in the doghouse then?"

"Hell no, you're getting rewarded tonight, Cowboy. Right here, right now."

He felt her hands go to his buckle and almost stopped her. Dark had settled around them and they were completely alone. Plus they were engaged now.

They stood up and he pushed his jeans and boxers down past his knees. Sitting back down, he commanded her.

"Jeans off, then up here."

She struggled to get her boots off, but finally managed to strip and climb on his lap. They no longer used condoms as she had been on birth control for some time now and they were both checked out by the doc. He was erect and she was wet for him, sliding easily down his shaft as a groan let loose from the back of his throat.

"Vic."

His voice was tight as he struggled to not cum in less than 30 seconds. What was it about her that turned him into a horny teenager again? He couldn't get enough of her. He felt her muscles tense and flex around his shaft in an excruciatingly slow rhythm. He normally kept a tight rein on his language, but he'd loosened his control a bit when they were together knowing the effect it had on her to hear him say words like fuck.

"Fuck that feels good! The things you make me feel. You're exquisite. You set me on fire. Look at me, Vic."

He watched as she opened her eyes, dark with desire for him. Their gazes locked as she began to move above him. His large hands fanning out on her back as she moved up and down on his cock. She braced herself on his shoulders so he moved his left hand to her breast and his right to her center. Sliding his fingers through her slick folds caused her to stop moving. He continued massaging her until she was struggling to keep hers eyes open and her body upright. He felt her puffs of breath on his face as her heart rate increased and her skin flushed.

"Oh fuck, Walt."

He slowed his fingers, but increased the pressure knowing that would slow her build to orgasm yet make it more intense.

"You always do it this way. Fucking hell."

He chuckled. He knows it frustrates the hell out of her. She has very little patience for delayed gratification, though he's been working on that with her. Perhaps he'll have to teach her using restraints. Definitely something for him to discuss with her in the very near future. For now, he must focus.

"You always say it's worth it."

He leaned forward and bit her nipple, then soothed it with his tongue.

"Cum for me Vic."

Again he slowed his pace and increased the pressure slightly. He knew when she stopped breathing that she had crested and when she finally released her breath she would collapse forward, muscles trembling as her body recovered from her climax.

"Well? Was it worth it?"

He smirked at her. He knew what her answer would be.

"You know it was, you smug sonofabitch."

He was laughing now, loving the way she grudgingly admitted he was right. He had no idea why she wouldn't let herself surrender without a fight, but it didn't matter. He loved the push and pull of their life together. He loved how she ran the words son of a bitch together when she was frustrated. He loved the feel of her all sweaty and boneless in his arms. He loved what was coming next.

"Fuck me, Vic."

He latched onto her neck and sucked her skin into his mouth.

"I should just leave you here to your own devices."

He moved back down to her breast and teased her nipple.

"Mmmm. But you won't. Not when you know you have at least one more orgasm coming your way."

Breathless, she started to move on him again.

"I could handle that myself."

"You could. I've watched you. But do you really want to?"

She huffed a no, so he shifted his body so that he was at the angle she liked when astride him. It allowed her a more natural movement, so she could ride him as hard and fast as she wanted.

"Oh God, that's better."

She upped her pace and it was his turn to submit to her wonderful torture. He held on to her hips, but didn't try to control them. He knew at this angle she controlled his stimulation and her own, which she enjoyed. No longer able to speak, he mumbled and groaned his approach to his own climax with her. The warm air of night surrounded them as they came down from their high. She grabbed their underwear and cleaned them up as best she could given the circumstances. They both managed to make it inside despite their limbs being like rubber.

After a second, less intense round in the shower and a quick meal, they retired to the couch where she sat in his arms.

"Vic?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I know you said yes, but I want to make sure you know that we don't have to get married if you're still not comfortable. I just want to be with you. To know that you're committed to me and I'm committed to you. I don't need a paper for that."

She turned in his arms and kissed him soundly.

"I don't mind getting married to you, but I don't want a big, traditional wedding. We've both had that. I'd really like it if it were just the four of us, you me, Cady and Henry."

He couldn't help the smile overtaking his countenance.

"I'm good with that. What do you have in mind? Do you want to do it here or make it one of those destination weddings?"

"Destination weddings? How do you know about those?"

"I've been reading."

"But we just got engaged."

"Vic, I had this ring made before I asked you to move in with me. Once we started seeing each other, the question for me was never if, just when. So I spent some time doing some research while I waited."

Vic got up on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. He sensed the change in her mood.

"You had the ring that long? How long before?"

"I knew you had my heart at the gun range, after your hand injury. When you cried simply because I kissed your hand. I wanted to be the one to show you gentleness, respect, support and love. To show you how you were supposed to be treated by a man. When you spent the night at my cabin and you didn't resent my talking about Martha I knew you were the one for me. You would respect my past and share my future. You'd have my back, guard my secrets, challenge me and support me. I wanted to do the same for you. I went into town to have it made later that week."

"What about if we didn't work out?"

"I would've kept it as a reminder of how I felt when I ordered it and worked my ass off to get you back."

"I know I told you at some point that I didn't even know if I wanted to get married again."

"Vic, I meant what I said. We don't have to get married. Regardless of what happens, I want you to have the ring as a token of our love and bond. Wear it on whatever finger you want, on a chain, or just on special occasions. None of this is about the ring. It's about you and me, side by side, throughout the rest of our journey."

"I want to marry you, Walt. I want the world to know that you are mine and I am yours. I want to know that no one can keep me away from you in the hospital or make me testify against you in a court of law. I want the peace that comes with knowing we are legally, spiritually and physically bonded for life. Besides Lizzie needs to keep her damn claws out of you and you're going to wear the ring that makes that clear. I don't suppose you'd wear a ring that had a flat surface at the top engraved with 'If you're not Vic, Fuck Off!'"

They both broke out in laughter and it took them several minutes to recover.

"I don't know. 'Not yours!' Might work."

"Definitely too tame. How about matching 'Property of' tattoos."

She was still snickering.

"I'd consider a tattoo if you wanted, but not a novelty one."

"Really? Since you didn't get one in college or in the service, I figured you wouldn't ever get one."

"It's not something Martha would've liked. I've never really thought there was something I would want permanently anyway. That said, if you have any ideas other than 'Fuck off Lizzie' or 'Property of Vic', then we can look into it."

"Fair enough."

"Now, back to my original question. Would you like to do a destination wedding?"

"I think that might be nice. Do you think Henry and Cady would want to come or should it just be us?"

"I think we should figure out where we want to do it and then ask them. If they want to come, great. If not, we'll just have to find a way to occupy all that extra time. Tell you what, pick some places you might want to go. I'll do the same, then we can compare notes."

"I'm thinking I like the idea more and more. Do you have a passport Walt?"

"I used to, but I let it expire after my military service."

"Maybe we should go ahead and apply for them now."

"That's a good idea. Just so you know, if you change your name you'll have to change it again for your passport."

"And…?"

"I kind of assumed you might keep your maiden name, since you did with Sean. But after your family's behavior I thought you may want to leave the name behind. So I thought I'd mention it, just in case."

"What do you prefer, Walt?"

"I like Victoria, but I prefer Vic."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"My last name, Walt. Duh!"

"Every guy my age grew up knowing if they got married, their wife would take their name. I'm very old fashioned in many ways, but I'm also aware of the fact that you didn't change yours. I've always thought of you as Moretti. I've always known you as Moretti. I'm kinda glad you didn't take his name."

He smirked at her and she laughed.

"Yeah, maybe I always knew it wasn't going to work. You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't. Look I understand if you don't want to be Mrs. Longmire. I get it. I just want you to be with me."

"Walt!"

He didn't know her eyes could roll that far back in her head.

"Fine. I want you to take my name. I want to see it on your name tag. On your mail. On your license. I want to call you Mrs. Longmire. I've dreamt about you having my name. I don't want to hear you correcting people when they call you Longmire and you tell them Moretti. I don't want you carrying the burden of the way your family treats you by hearing that name. When we have children, I don't want them to be hyphen kids. I want them to have my name, like Cady does. I know it's selfish, chauvinistic, barbaric and probably against everything you want. But that's what I want."

The look of shock on Vic's face said he may have gone a bit off the rails.

"Wow! Ok. And I do want to take your name. It fits."

"It does. Why didn't you take Sean's name?"

"I told myself I was trying to be independent. That it was the thing to do for women of my age. That I was a Moretti, which meant something in Philly. The name is a legacy of service. Plus, it didn't sound right. Victoria Keegan? Vic Keegan? That's one syllable away from vegan. Ugh! Really, though, I never expected to be married to Sean until death do us part. I suppose I was saving myself the hassle of the post-divorce name change."

Walt hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Walt, you said you wanted our kids to have your name."

"Ah. Yeah. I uh, I said that."

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes, I meant it, but I'm not saying you have to do it. It's something we can discuss, but I'd love to see you as a mother. Although the hormone mood swings would be a little scary."

He felt her huff at his remark and smirked at her.

"Kiss me, Vic."

She shifted on his lap, rising to press her lips to his own. She wasted no time in deepening the kiss, tongue tangling with his own. He loved her passion and desire for him that burned in every touch, every glance shared between them. His hands slid down her back to her ass and pulled her hips firmly into his groin. He was hot and hard for her again and he intended to have her as often as his body and their desire allowed.

"Jesus, Walt. You're insatiable. Irresistible."

He guided her hips to grind on him, through the denim, knowing by the hitch in her breath that it was having the desired effect. Lifting her off of him, she protested until he got up and pulled her off the couch. He continued his assault on her mouth as he walked them across the room into the kitchen until her backside hit the edge of the table. She reached for his waistband but he stopped her.

"Let me."

He grabbed her belt loops and pulled her to him. His fingers quickly undid the button and zipper. He yanked down her pants, underwear included, and helped her step out of them. Standing back up, he gazed down at her as he undid his pants enough to get them down past his erection.

"Turn around."

He pushed her torso down to the table keeping his hand on her back, nudged her leg out to the side and took his cock in hand.

"Stay put."

His hand left her back and sought out the heat of her core. She was plenty wet for him, so he planted his hand under her shirt, in the center of her back and guided his cock to her allowing just the tip to enter her.

"Ready, Vic?"

"Shit! Yeah."

He took a breath and exhaled, drawing the tension between them out like a blade. He could feel her muscles bunch beneath his hand and waited until he felt them releasing before he started thrusting into her. She gasped and moaned her approval as he drove into her at a steady but rapid pace. He knew he wouldn't last long but he could tell that she was getting close as well.

"Do you have any idea how many times I imagined bending you over this table and fucking you like this. My desk at the office. The railing out front. Against a tree in a secluded spot on the property."

He kept thrusting in her, trying to hold on until she came.

"I've wanted you for so long. Imagined us. Dreamed about us. But they pale in comparison to the reality of you."

Vic tensed, then shouted his name as she reached her climax. He thrust a few more times and found his own. He reached across to grab the towel on the counter and contained the mess. Tossing it in the corner, he sat on the closest chair and embraced her as she sat on his lap.

"What's gotten into you? I'm in no way complaining, mind you. That was fucking hot."

"I don't know. I just wanted to."

"But you said you've wanted to for some time. Why now? Is it because of this?"

She held up her left hand and wiggled her ring finger. It was an interesting question that he hadn't considered before. Was he consciously holding back or is something on a subconscious level?

"I'm not sure."

He took her hand and kissed the ring.

"Maybe it is. In my mind, once you accepted the ring it meant forever. Legalities and formalities didn't matter. Only your acceptance. Once I had that, I was free. The kind of free that is the result of a love without conditions or ultimatums. A love that transcends the day to day ups and downs of a relationship. I never really thought about it in those terms. You're right, I did want to do that with you before, but I didn't feel comfortable doing so. I probably should've talked to you about it back then. And now."

"It didn't bother me. If it did, I would've told you. Besides, I like that you felt comfortable enough to take what you wanted. You don't have to ask permission to change things up. I know I can be pushy. Controlling. Occasionally, I like it when I don't have to. I love that you can be both strong and tender. Firm but gentle."

She shrugged as if she were embarrassed by her admission.

"Good. I expect you to tell me of anything that makes you uncomfortable. I also expect you to tell me what you do want. Your fantasies, desires, and whims."

"All of them?"

"Every. Single. One."

He punctuated his words with kisses.

"In explicit detail."

"There is this one where you fuck me through the bars of the cell. I can tell you, quite honestly, you are the only man I know who has the _stature_ to do that."

Walt's brain short-circuited on the image of her bent over in the cell, ass cheeks pressed up against the bars and him thrusting his cock into her. In his mind the scene morphed to Vic on her knees sucking his cock into her warm mouth through the bars.

"I can see you on your knees, grabbing my ass to hold my body up against the bars and sucking my cock through the bars. Are you inside the cell or outside, Vic?"

He wondered if they would always be this passionate about one another. He would not take her or her desire for granted.

"Both. I could even get you a new black hat to play Outlaw. And you already have a perfect non-sheriffy sheriff look about you for Lawman. Maybe we should try to get snowed in at the office. Then we can do the Outlaw thing and the Lawman thing, your desk thing, my couch thing and the bathroom thing. It's not exactly a mile high club, but it's a second story."

Her laughter was music to his ears. Apparently they were both living a wild sex life together in their imaginations.

"Let's not forget about your desk, Vic, and the bench in the outer office. Not as comfortable but more daring."

"You know, if you didn't tote so many dead bodies and bleeding people in the Bronco, we could have a whole host of Bronco sex."

"I could have it professionally cleaned."

"And get rid of that blanket or at least get it out of the truck for a while."

"Yep."

"Walt?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're mine and I'm yours."

"Me too, Vic. Me too."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: ** Here's the next installment. Another long and somewhat transitional chapter. Thanks for reading!

Ch. 19

Saturday morning dawned, the sun bathing the land in gold and shadows. The temperature was in the high 50's and climbing. Walt sat on porch in his leather jacket watching the sunrise. Henry was due to come by later this morning to have breakfast. Since the day they had Henry over for the impromptu get together, they have made a habit of this. Often it was only 2 or 3 at a time because of schedules, but they all made the effort regardless of who could be there. Vic was supposed to be off in about 30 minutes, having covered the office overnight.

Walt was up before the sun, unable to sleep well having grown accustomed to having Vic at his side. She was out of sorts yesterday, he could tell, but she didn't say why. He had called her late that evening to check on her, as he always did when she was there overnight, and she had apologized. She assured him she would explain later and said that it was part of her past, not her present that was causing her bad mood.

He often worried about Vic. Whether he, Cady, and Henry would be enough for her without the support of her family. She came from a large, Italian family and they numbered half of just her immediate family. She confirmed his assumption that she had always struggled to prove herself, growing up in the shadow of the Moretti men who were all cops before her. The fact that they chose their fellow officers over their own flesh and blood made him angry. Livid even. Which reminded him of the letter he had put in his jacket pocket, unopened. It was addressed to him and had a Philadelphia postmark. He supposed he should read it now so he has time to deal with his emotions before sharing it with her. He took out his pocket knife and sliced the envelope open. The paper tore away revealing a hand written letter. His curiosity surged ahead of his apprehension at the salutation of Mr. Longmire.

_Mr. Longmire,_

_I've been thinking about your call and the things you said about Victoria; as her boss, her mentor, her partner, her friend and as a man. I can tell that you have filled those roles in her life by what you told us. It's clear that you think very highly of her as a person and an officer of the law. _

_I'm ashamed to say that I have been blind when it comes to my daughter. I wanted her to be a boy and when I realized she wasn't, I named her Victoria after me and called her Vic, just like me and my son before her. I treated her like a son, but not like my other sons. More like a younger brother who would never measure up. _

_I know why you hired her. Because she's a damn good cop. I wasn't willing to acknowledge that she had more strength, honor and courage than any of us. I don't blame her for fleeing the city. She feared for her safety and we did nothing to protect her. She fled and we continued to harass her. I'm ashamed of what I did and what I have failed to do. What we have done and have failed to do. I haven't spoken with the rest of the family about this letter or my intentions, yet. I fear it will make a complicated situation even more complex and take my focus off of my goal. _

_Now, Sir, I must also say thank you. While I'm not at all comfortable with the fact that you and my daughter are in a relationship, I must thank you regardless. You gave her a job knowing the circumstances of her departure in Philly. It means you run your department with the same level of integrity as you spoke about in my daughter. I was surprised not only that you would choose her as a partner, having not had one at all, but also that you would trust her with your own problems. I guess she gained a lot of insight and wisdom when I wasn't looking. Thank you for building her up when we were tearing her down. Thank you for mentoring her and protecting her on the job. Thank you for being there for her when we abandoned her. Thank you for loving her. These things are not easy for me to admit or say, but they need to be said. _

_So, I have honored your request that correspondence go through you. I have stopped all correspondence of any kind from the family unless it goes through me first. While I trust that my family will follow my orders in regard to Vic, please know if anything shows up from anyone except me, know that it is without my consent or knowledge. I hope you can recognize the sincerity of my words and the shame I carry having treated my only daughter in this manner. I would like to travel to Durant to see the both of you, if she will allow, and apologize in person. This can't be fixed in a short time. I know that. But I don't want to spend another day on this earth with Vic thinking I don't love her, because I do. I want, no I need to start showing her now. Please show her this letter and maybe help her consider allowing the same opportunity for us to heal as you and your daughter had. _

_Victor Moretti _

Walt exhaled slowly and thought about what Vic's father had said. He sounded sincere and what he said meant that he would have to swallow his pride to admit he was wrong. But he worried that this was a ploy to get close to her. To what end he didn't know. More harassment maybe. Or maybe forcing her to go home now that she was single again, well in her father's mind anyway. He figured as long as he was with Vic while her father was here, then he could determine whether the man was sincere or just trying to do an end run around him.

He looked up and saw Vic's truck coming down the drive. A smile graced his features, as it often did now when he observed her at home. She hopped down from the truck and jogged up to the porch.

"Mornin' Vic."

Standing up on her toes, she pulled his shoulders down a bit and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Morning, Stud. What have you got there?"

"A letter from your father to me. I think you should read it, but it can wait until you get some shut-eye if you want. It's not in the same vein of what you've been getting."

She sat down on the bench and leaned forward on her knees. He sat next to her and rubbed her back, giving her his support while she processed this new information.

"Hey."

She looked up at him and took his hand in hers.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I will be by your side every step of the way, Vic."

"I know you will. I just don't know if I care anymore."

"Let's start with breakfast. Here comes Henry."

Her lips found and met his in a lingering kiss.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower while you and Henry get things going."

His eyes followed her as she left the porch and then shifted to Henry. He got up and accepted the bags from Henry so he could get the rest out of the truck. He and Henry exchanged pleasantries while setting up breakfast at the kitchen table and waiting for Vic.

Walt put the letter at Vic's place at the table in the envelope, then sat down with Henry.

"Where is Cady this morning?"

"She had to work."

"And Vic?"

"Cleaning up after the overnight shift."

Walt knew Vic entered the room when Henry rose to greet her. They embraced and sat down. Henry and Walt laughing as she dug in. Around a mouthful, she mumbled an apology.

"Sorry, I'm starving."

They all chatted about inconsequential items as they ate. Once satisfied, Walt removed the plates and topped off their drinks. Sitting back down, he noticed Vic fingering the envelope as she read the letter.

"Henry, has Walt told you what happened before I left Philly?"

"He mentioned that you had some problems on the force before you left, but no details."

"Anything about my family?"

"You're Italian, your 4 brothers and father are in law enforcement and they haven't come out here yet."

Walt looked between Vic and Henry, wondering where she was going with this.

"Well, long story short, I turned in a fellow cop for corruption. I got harassed by people close to him, my whole precinct and I was basically disowned by my parents and brothers. My family still harasses me here, but not quite as bad as back in the city. To get away, I married Sean and came out here, the former obviously not a great decision."

Henry went to say something but she held her hand up indicating for him to stop. Walt and Henry made eye contact as she looked down for a moment. They both turned and looked at her, waiting. Her gaze returned to Henry.

"What I'd like from you Henry, since you're my family...my brother."

Walt saw her expression change and grinned at her. He could see the tenderness in her eyes when she called Henry her brother. She was holding the envelope in her hand and waving it.

"I'd like you to read this letter and give me your opinion on it. Walt and I are both biased."

"Of course I will Vic. Are you sure?"

"Really, Henry?"

Vic rolled her eyes, Henry looked chagrined and Walt laughed out loud. Vic held out the letter and Henry took it, donning his glasses. Walt stretched out his hand and took hers. He fingered the ring and held her gaze, lending her what support he could while they waited. Finally, Henry took off his glasses and set down the letter.

"I do not know the man, but I believe he is genuine about this letter and what he wants to do. That said, there is a history here I know nothing of and I would strongly advise letting him meet Walt alone first, though implying you will be there. His reaction to the unexpected should tell you a great deal about his motives."

"Henry, I'd like it if you went along too. To the first meeting and any others I may have with him. I want you both there."

She stretched her other hand across the table and Henry took it in his.

"I will be there, with Walt. And if you decide to give him a chance, I will be there with you both."

"Thanks Henry."

"There's no need to thank me, Vic."

Walt saw that the issue with her family was settled for the moment so he brought up the engagement.

"Henry we've got one more thing we need to discuss."

He nudged the ring on Vic's finger to see if she would get the hint. She did, holding up her left hand and wiggling her ring finger around.

"You finally did it. I take it you didn't stray far from home."

"Nope."

"So the where wasn't an issue after all."

He saw Vic look at him with a raised eyebrow. He let out a sigh.

"I was kinda worried about where to propose. You know I have a long history here, and Philly didn't seem right with your history there."

"I get it. The porch was perfect. We even had our own light show and entertainment."

He grinned as his memory went back to that night. She was right…it was perfect. They all got up from the table and went out on the porch, knowing Henry would be taking his leave. Walt trailed behind the two of them as they chatted with one another. He chuckled at the banter between Henry and Vic.

He waved as Henry left and drew Vic into his embrace to kiss her.

"I'm glad you're here, Vic. In Durant. In our home. In my arms."

"Me too. I really didn't think there would be anything for me here. I'm glad I was wrong. About yesterday…"

He smiled as she yawned.

"Come on, you. We can talk later."

He led her to the bedroom and took off his boots, before propping himself up on the headboard next to her. She put a pillow on his legs and laid next to him. He set a hand on her shoulder and felt her breathing even out. He enjoyed this time with her. Being next to her while she was sleeping and at peace. Occasionally, she would have unsettling dreams and he would calm her. Most of the time, though, she would wind herself along the length of him in slumber and he would lose himself in the pages of a book. He enjoyed these lazy mornings with her, whether she's sleeping the morning away from an overnight shift, he's doing the same or if they just don't feel like doing anything and happen to have the same morning off. Their mornings off together are few and far between so he savors them. Losing Martha had taught him that he needs to be more present in his life, especially now that he's not isolating himself in a cloud of misery.

He let his fingers trail through her hair as his thoughts turned to her. He had given up on his book for now and focused on her instead. She has been adjusting to their life together very well, but he could sense an undercurrent of melancholy in her. It was in the quiet moments that its presence made itself known to him. He suspected that's what had her snapping at him yesterday. He felt it must have something to do with her family, but he didn't know for sure. He wondered if her extended family shunned her as well.

His thoughts turned to their life together. He was pleased to find that after their bumpy start, they were well suited to one another. She didn't mind the quiet at the cabin. In fact, as fidgety as she was while on the job and in a vehicle, she really wasn't that way at home. Vic was at ease when they were home, which pleased him. While he had an unofficially enforced rule of no technology, she had insisted on Internet access and a decent sound system with bass, which came as no surprise to him. The lack of stations in the Bronco was a continual source of frustration for her. When she did come across a clear station, her whole demeanor changed. Music was an outlet for her. Music was also important to him, before and after Martha's passing. In the past year or so, he's gotten away from it. Listening and playing.

He still hadn't played for Vic, though the piano was a fixture in the cabin. He often wondered why she never asked about it. Then again, he never brought it up either. His desire to play had left him before Martha got sick. Being Sheriff was almost a 24-7 job and with Cady, his spare time was almost nonexistent. After Martha passed, he would play for hours. Though he tried to drink his way to a mind numbing haze, there were countless hours with nothing he cared to do. He couldn't sleep. He didn't eat. He didn't feel like working on the cabin. Playing was the only solace he found. The notes expressing his grief when no more tears were left, his anger that no one understood, and the emptiness in his soul. He hasn't played since she moved in, in part because he was enjoying spending time with her.

His gaze was drawn to her as she stretched out and groaned.

"How long was I out?"

"A couple hours. How do you feel?"

"Like I was run over by a truck."

"Yeah."

He knew the feeling well. He maneuvered himself into a prone position and drew her into his embrace. Head propped up on his elbow, he rested his arm across her torso.

"Feel like sleeping some more?"

"Not really. I think I slept enough to make it to bed at a normal hour. If I sleep more, I'll be up all night again."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks. We do need to talk. I'm sorry about yesterday, Walt."

"I know. You don't need to apologize again. I'd just like to know why."

"Yesterday was my grandmother's birthday. I called the house to talk to her and my brother answered. Told me she didn't want to speak to me and that she was disappointed in me, among other things."

"Maybe I need to pay a visit to the Moretti clan in person. This whole thing is ridiculous."

His hand found hers and he brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"You shouldn't have to endure this constant barrage of sanctimonious crap from them. It's one thing to treat you that way. It's another thing to interfere in your other relationships. Why don't you let me call your Dad. If he's serious about reconciliation with you, it will reflect in how he handles this."

"Only if I can listen in this time. I missed out last time."

"Come on then. Where's your cell?"

He smirked when she rolled her eyes and handed the phone over. They both went to the couch in the living room and placed the phone on the coffee table. She dialed her Dad's cell and put it on speaker.

"Vic?"

"No, Mr. Moretti."

"Hello. I take it you received my letter."

"I did. Both Vic and I have read it and we appreciate your candor. She is taking time to consider your offer to come to Wyoming."

Walt heard the man breathe a sigh of relief at the knowledge that Vic is considering his offer. An indication that he is sincere about setting things right.

"Good. Good. How is Vic?"

"Actually, she was a little out of sorts yesterday. When I asked her why, she explained that it was her grandmother's birthday."

"It was. The family got together at her house and had a party for her. I was surprised, actually, that Vic didn't call."

"She did call."

"Damn. One of her brothers answered, I take it. I'll take care of it now. Did she say who?"

"No."

"Doesn't matter. I'll find out. Will she be available in about an hour to talk?"

"Yep. We'll be here."

"Mr. Longmire…"

"Call me Walt."

"Walt, tell her that whatever was said isn't true. Tell her I'm sorry."

"I will. We'll be waiting for your call."

He looked at Vic as she hung up the phone and saw her trying to process what just happened.

"Dad sounded sincere. More so than I've heard from him in a long time. Maybe there is hope that we can move past all of this."

She sat across his lap and clung to him.

"Thank you for making this a possibility. I know it's still early, but this wouldn't have happened at all without you."

"He would've come around eventually, Vic."

"I don't know. Would you have things fixed with Cady yet? Men are stubborn creatures and hide their hurt behind anger. You and Cady live in the same town and were estranged for months."

She had a point. He and Cady had the same stubborn streak.

"I would like to think so, but time slips away so fast and with how we avoided one another, I don't know."

Her lips found his. A gentle reminder she wasn't criticizing him.

"Can I change my comment then, Vic?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"You're welcome. I'll always have your back."

"Much better. Now we wait."

She kissed him again, then nuzzled into the space between his shoulder and neck. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. All this turmoil shouldn't have happened to her. It made him think about Cady and all the turmoil he had caused her. Vic's phone startled them both out of their thoughts. It had only been about 15 minutes by his count. She reached out to grab the phone and put it on speaker, but he is the one that answered.

"Hello."

"Walt, I'm with Vic's grandmother and I briefly explained what happened. We'll be having another discussion later. She would like to talk to Vic."

"I'm here, Dad."

"Vic. It's good to hear your voice. Here's Nonna."

Walt could hear the emotion in Victor's voice and knew instinctively that this man was completely sincere about healing his relationship with Vic. He listened as the two women spoke and relaxed when he realized that this woman had nothing to do with the others' actions against Vic. He could feel the relief that Vic felt as her grandmother reassured her that she never felt Vic was a disappointment. He would have to arrange a trip out there for them to visit her soon, given her advanced age. He whispered to Vic for her to ask to speak to her Dad when she was done with her grandmother.

"This is Victor."

"I wanted to say thank you for resolving this so quickly. I know it's a relief to Vic and it is to me as well."

"Please don't thank me. None of this should've happened. Nonna has already called a family meeting and I can assure you, we will all have our tails between our legs afterwards."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Once I finish handling things here, I'm coming out there to see you and Walt. I know it may not mean much to you right now, but I love you."

Walt answered for her, knowing she was trying not to lose it while on the phone.

"It means a lot to her, Victor. Let us know when you've made travel arrangements."

The line went dead and Vic finally let go of her tears. Months of hurt, anger, sadness and insecurity came out. All he could do was hold her and reassure her that at least some of it was coming to an end. Once her emotions settled, she went to freshen up. He decided maybe it was time to share his love of music with her. So he sat down and started playing Moonlight Sonata while waiting for her, feeling that it fit the mood. He lost himself in the music until he felt her put her hands on his shoulders as he played. Finally, he played the final notes and she joined him on the bench.

"So you do know how to play, then."

She nudged him, letting him know that she was pleased he would share it with her.

"Yep."

"I'm impressed. You play very well and Moonlight Sonata happens to be my favorite piano piece."

He watched transfixed as she placed her hands on the keys and took a deep breath. The opening notes to Ode to Joy, another Beethoven composition, filled the room as she closed her eyes and played from memory. He had no idea that she also played and was surprised that she didn't mention it when she saw he had a piano.

"You never said you played, Vic."

"No. Neither did you. I figured it you'd mention it sooner or later. I thought about playing, but I wasn't sure that it would be ok."

"I told you this was our home now."

He was surprised that she felt as if parts of their home were inaccessible to her. He wondered if she felt the same about anything else. He couldn't bring to mind anything else she had avoided.

"You did. Yet you've never so much as touched the piano in my presence, much less talked about it or played it. You barely look at it, except to dust it off when I'm not here. I've wondered if you play when I'm not here. If the thought of me touching or playing it bothers you. I can give you time alone to play, if that's what you want. I don't want to overstep."

He was genuinely shocked. He did keep the piano dusted, but surely he had done it at least once in her presence. Apparently not. He hadn't realized he'd built a wall around it.

"I don't need time alone to play and I have no problem if you want to play. I didn't realize I was avoiding it. I'm not sure what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, unless this is a problem for you. Is it?"

He took a couple minutes to think about it. He wasn't avoiding it. More like he didn't think about it when Vic was around. It was when he was alone in the cabin he would notice the buildup of dust and take care of it. Playing just now actually felt good. Hearing her play was something altogether different. He never heard anyone play on that piano except Cady as a child. Hearing Vic play was intimate. Private. And it was certainly something he wanted to explore further.

"No. It's not."

He glanced at her and saw the question in her eyes.

"It's not a problem, Vic. I was given lessons starting at age 5 until I left for college. I've never played for anyone as an adult other than Martha, Cady and now you. I didn't have much time with the job and family life. Once Martha passed, I had endless hours to fill so I played. A lot. The piano was an outlet for everything I was feeling. The loss, anger, emptiness, and grief were all reflected and released through the music."

She nodded and put her hands in her lap, so he returned his hands to the keys and started playing Clair de Lune. It felt good to play for a reason other than grief. He stopped and looked at her.

"I haven't played for enjoyment in a very long time. It feels good to play for you. Natural. I've never had anyone play for me on this piano. Hearing music from it is different in the best way. It's private. Intimate. Like a secret known only to us."

She kissed him.

"Special. I felt it too. Thank you for sharing this with me."

"You don't have to thank me, Vic."

She gave him the look that said stop being contrary. He grinned.

"You're welcome. Is that better?"

"You know it is, Cowboy."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: ** Here's the next installment. I'm exploring what would happen if blue blood ran thicker than red. It's an extreme situation, but that's why it's called fiction. For those of you still lurking and reading, I appreciate you sticking around! Have a happy Thanksgiving!

Ch. 20

Victor Moretti had called and let them know he would be coming this weekend. He apologized for the short notice, but said he didn't want to waste any more time. As a father, Walt understood completely. He arranged their schedules to be off and notified Henry, as well. Even though he and Vic agreed that Victor seemed sincere, she still wanted Henry there as an observer. She knew his loyalty to them both would color his opinion toward her Dad somewhat, but not knowing the full detail would keep him mostly objective. She promised she would tell Henry the whole story once the initial meetings with her Dad were done.

It was time to pick her Dad up from the airport. They were going to follow Henry's advice to not have her accompany them even though they led Victor to believe she would be there. If his reaction was civil, then she would be with them later to meet her Dad for dinner at the Red Pony.

Walt looked at her as he heard Henry pull up out front.

"Are you going to be ok, Vic?"

"Yeah. Waiting is the hard part I suppose. I want him to be on the level. I've tried not to get my hopes up, but I can't help it. I want my Dad."

"I know. Hang in there a bit longer."

"I will. Cady's coming by. She says it's to talk about something but I know she's worried like you and Henry are."

"She loves you, Vic. So do we."

"I know and I appreciate all of you. Now get out of here or you'll be late."

She kissed him and smacked his ass before he headed out. He donned his hat and motioned Henry to come to her truck, since it had an easily accessible back seat. Well easier than the Bronco.

"Thanks for coming with, Henry. It means a lot to her."

"I'm happy to do it, for both of you. Do you think this is just about me being an independent observer or do you think that she thinks you may need backup?"

"I didn't think to ask her about that. A little of both, maybe, though I don't know if she's worried about what her dad might do or what I might do."

"It seems there is much more to this story than her brief summary. She said she would tell me but I do not want her to feel like she has to. I will understand if she is not comfortable telling me."

"She will, once you have made your assessment. She values your opinion and judgement."

Henry nodded and they moved on to lighter topics of conversation, including Henry's colorful stories of the more rowdy patrons at the Pony. Walt pulled into the airport and parked the truck. He had worn the jacket with his badge on it so Victor could identify him. He and Henry walked into the airport and went to the gate where he would be.

What he assumed to be Vic's dad walked up to him with his hand out.

"You must be Walt. Victor Moretti. Nice to finally meet you in person."

"I am. This is my friend, Henry Standing Bear. Pleased to meet you."

Henry nodded and shook the man's hand, quietly observing and letting Walt lead.

"Vic wasn't able to come, but will be at dinner later if you're up to it."

"Of course. Whatever makes her comfortable."

"Did you check any bags, sir?"

"No."

"Ok. We'll bring you to your hotel to get settled and pick you up later for dinner if that's alright. Say 6pm?"

"That's fine."

They walked in silence back to the truck. Walt got no inclination that Victor Moretti had any ulterior motives. He glanced at Henry and could tell he saw nothing out of the ordinary either.

Once in the truck, Victor started talking.

"I'm afraid that the family ass chewing from Nonna didn't have the effect I had hoped with the others. They seemed a bit ashamed at the time, but it had no lasting effect. Not even on her mother. That's what surprised me the most, since my wife has never been an officer I thought she would be the first to back off."

Walt focused on the road as Henry engaged him in the conversation.

"Why do you think that is?"

"Ultimately, it's my fault. I'm the one who drilled this rationale into my family until it was so deeply ingrained in them they turned on their own flesh and blood."

"But you are the one who is here. Do they not know of your trip?"

"I haven't told them, yet. Not about trying to reconcile with Vic. I didn't want the distraction. I couldn't focus on her if I had to worry about them turning on me as well. I guess that's selfish of me but I didn't see any other way."

"I suppose that makes sense. What will you do when you go back?"

"I'm going to tell them my own story and take it from there. I saw the same kind of corruption that Vic saw early in my career. I didn't say anything because of the code. 2 years later, the cop I didn't turn in started to do more than pick up dirty money from busts. He started using drugs and planting evidence. Roughing up suspects. Spiraling down until he became the subject of an IA investigation and lost his job and his retirement. They didn't prosecute because of who his connections were and to spare the city the bad press. Who knows how many bad convictions were made and how many people got hurt because I didn't speak up and no one else did either. I used to believe I did the right thing. Had no doubts or regrets, even after Vic did what she did. Not until I spoke to you, Walt."

Walt glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Victor hang his head in shame. Although the man brought this upon himself, he still felt bad for Victor. It's not easy to have your belief system shaken. He glanced to Henry, who was quiet now. Walt pulled into the hotel parking lot, but felt like he needed to acknowledge what Victor had said before they parted ways. They got out of the truck and Walt stopped Victor.

"I'm glad you're here, Mr. Moretti. It doesn't matter how long it took. What truly matters is that you're here and you want to reconcile with Vic. Not having her family, regardless of how dysfunctional you all may have been before the incident, has had a major impact on her though she hides it well. The incident with her grandmother struck a deep blow to her. She needs you. Not to judge. Not to criticize. Not to tell her what to do. She needs you to love her for who she is and to help her heal."

"You're right, of course. You really love her, don't you?"

"I do. Very much."

"I can tell. How serious are you two?"

"I've asked her to marry me and she has accepted."

Walt eyed Victor as he told him of their engagement. He didn't seem over the moon about it, but he didn't seem angry either. Victor held his gaze.

"I see. I figured that was coming after your call to us. I'm sorry, but I don't know how to feel about that right now."

Walt nodded sharply. There was nothing to be said about her father's mixed emotions about their impending marriage. Time would either ease his doubts or cement them. There was little he could do except to show his love and devotion to her through his actions.

"We'll be back around quarter 'til 6."

Victor held out his hand to Walt.

"I look forward to it, Walt. Tell Vic I missed her, please."

"Will do, Mr. Moretti."

"You can call me Victor, when you're ready. Henry, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

They climbed back in the truck and Walt let out a sigh.

"That wasn't quite what I expected. He seemed less temperamental than what I expected."

He glanced over at Henry after maneuvering out of the hotel parking lot.

"True, especially given Vic's temperament. He seemed genuine to me. I sensed his disappointment at Vic's absence, but the anger wasn't there. I cannot understand why he would turn his back on her so easily. Why the whole family would do that?"

"I don't know, Henry. But I put a stop to their harassment of her."

"Harassment?"

His friend sounded genuinely confused.

"Yep. Phone calls. Texts. Letters. Packages. I had no idea what was going on until we moved in together. I started noticing strange behavior from her. Phone calls she wouldn't take but seemed angry about. Her phone would go crazy at odd hours with text messages. Letters in the mail from Philly she wouldn't open in front of me. Packages showing up at the house then disappearing with nothing to show for it. One night I finally asked her and she told me everything. I listened to every voicemail they left her, read every letter and saw everything that was sent to her. She had everything saved in plastic bags, as if she may need them for evidence later. I was simultaneously horrified that her family would do this to her and absolutely livid. I couldn't believe how long this went on without her saying anything to me."

Walt was blindsided by the truth of what she showed him about her family. His heart broke for her and his blood boiled at the thought of the harassment. He could feel those same emotions surging in his friend.

"Maybe we should show up on their doorstep and teach them a lesson or two."

"That has crossed my mind more than once, Henry. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that Victor responded to my calls and made a move in the right direction. Stopping the family from contacting her and working through me to get here."

"I think I understand why Vic wanted me to be here. It would not have taken much for this to turn ugly."

Silence descended on the truck as both men turned to their thoughts. He knew Henry was piecing all the new information together with what he already knew. His thoughts, however, were solely on Vic and the strength it took for her not to crumble under the pressure. Some may say marrying Sean and moving was weak, but he didn't see it that way. As much as he hated Sean for how he treated Vic, Sean believed her and did what he could to protect her from everything that happened. Ultimately, the man brought Vic to him and he was glad to be the man that she wanted.

As he steered the truck down the familiar lane to his cabin, Walt saw that Cady's truck was still there. He was grateful that Cady and Vic had both made the effort to get to know one another and had become very close. More like sisters, he supposed, although no one wanted to make that comparison because of the dynamics. Regardless, he knew that their bond was growing stronger each day and that Vic would be as loyal to Cady as she was to him.

"Come on, Henry. I know Vic wants to know what happened and she'll be interrogating you first."

He chuckled as Henry gave him a mock scared look, then smiled himself. They made their way into the cabin to find the girls comfortable and laughing. The knot of worry that had taken up in his stomach about how Vic was doing eased. His hat was placed on the table by the door, as usual, but he left his boots on since they would be going out in a while.

The girls had gotten quiet and their eyes followed the men as they got settled.

"Before you and Henry say anything, I want to explain to Cady and Henry what all this is about. I didn't want to have to do it twice, so I figure now is the best time."

Walt slid his hand in hers as she told them her story. He hadn't noticed before, but she put the tote with all the letters and crap they sent her on the coffee table. She gave a brief history of her slightly dysfunctional relationship with her family before she became the traitor. As she explained what happened, she gave them a couple items that she received. He figured that it was easier for them to see how bad it was for her and she wouldn't have to try to explain it. He watched Cady and Henry closely as they took in the words aimed at her and the various items they sent as threats. He could see the disbelief and horror on Cady's face, which stood in contrast to the simmering anger and indignation on Henry's. A silence fell across the room as she finished her story. She heaved a deep sigh and sat back in Walt's embrace as Henry spoke up.

"I am sorry you have to go through all this with your family. I hope that you know that not one of us in this room will ever treat you this way. You have honor, integrity and courage that most do not. This morning, when I spoke to your father, I found him to be sincere in his regret and aware of at least some of his mistakes. When he realized you were not coming he reacted almost as if he expected that. It was not what I expected from him, especially now that I know more of the history."

"My Dad's been a chief long enough to clamp down his temper, but when Walt was on the phone with him the other night I noticed a change too. The few words he said to me held a tone and an affection that I've never heard from him before. I just hope this isn't some big ruse."

She leaned over and whispered to Walt that she was going to get ready for dinner, then excused herself.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Punk?"

"How long has she been dealing with this?"

"A couple years, I suppose. I didn't find out about her family's harassment until she moved in here and finally told me what all the unanswered phone calls, anonymous letters from Philadelphia and various packages that showed up were about."

"I can't believe her family is doing this to her."

"None of us can, Cady. I am surprised that Walt did not show up on their doorstep."

Henry sent him a knowing look. Walt had learned long ago that a woman may share her problems with you, but that doesn't necessarily mean she wants you to fix them. So while he resisted the urge to pay the Moretti clan a visit, he did give them a piece of his mind about how they are treating Vic. He felt that if he was serious about spending his life with her, it was time to have her back in all things. Walt looked up as he sensed Vic coming back into the room and spoke to her.

"Ready to go, Vic?"

"Yep. I'm going to let you and Henry pick him up and I'm going to ride with Cady, if that's ok. I've asked Cady to stay too. My father needs to understand that I have a family here and you, Cady and Henry are that family."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **This is a little shorter than normal, but it was a good stopping point. More to come, soon! Thanks for reading! All mistakes are still my own.

Ch. 21

Vic climbed into Cady's truck and buckled in.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"I wish I could do something for you. Help you in some manner."

"You do, Cady. You have. I've never really had a female friend. Getting to know you has shown me that I've missed out."

"Is this why you were so adamant about me and Dad fixing our relationship?"

"Yeah. I didn't want you or Walt to experience what my father and I were. I knew when I heard the fight you two had in the office that I had to do something. I thought delaying the move to the cabin would be a catalyst, but I underestimated the Longmire stubbornness. Of course, that wasn't the only reason for the delay, but without you two talking and no real reason for you and I to interact nothing could be resolved."

Vic smiled as Cady laughed.

"We are both stubborn, I suppose."

"Ya think?"

Cady turned into the Red Pony and Vic saw that her truck was already there, meaning her Dad was inside.

"Thanks for coming. I apologize in advance for the awkwardness and possible arguments you are about to endure."

Cady slung her arm around Vic's shoulder as they walked together.

"Don't worry. If you want to leave say the word and we'll go."

"Thanks."

Vic's mind wandered to the recent interactions her Dad had with Walt. He sounded so different, it gave her hope which also bothered her. If you have high expectations, you can be disappointed and hurt. She was so tired of dealing with her family. It was a relief when she finally confided in Walt about what was going on. She never expected him to intervene on her behalf, but she was grateful for it. It provided her some much needed relief.

They walked into the Pony and headed for the table Henry had reserved for them tucked away giving them a bit of privacy from the rest of the patrons. Henry was getting them drinks from the bar and Walt waved her over. The table was a 6 person circular table and Walt had Victor to his left and Vic on his right. Henry would sit on the other side of Victor and Cady would sit next to Henry. The men stood as they approached the table.

"Hi, Dad. This is Cady, Walt's daughter. Cady, my Dad Victor."

"Hello, Victoria. Cady, pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

They all settled in their seats, but before an awkward silence could settle Henry brought a round of drinks.

"Ladies, I didn't know if you were taking your usual tonight so I brought waters."

Vic glanced at Cady. Seeing that she nodded, Vic answered Henry.

"Water is fine for both of us tonight, Henry. Thank you."

He nodded and sat down, signaling the server to give them a few minutes to order.

Vic looked at her Dad, still surprised that he was actually here. She supposed it would be up to her to set the tone for tonight, as he had come all this way. She felt Walt's hand wrap around hers, which eased some of her tension.

"Dad, I'm glad you're here. After all that's happened, I really didn't think that anything would change. When Walt told me he had called you and mom I was shocked, but I really shouldn't have been. He's had my back since he hired me. He shared what was said on his side and yours. I'm still angry and hurt by what you, mom and my brothers have done, but I'm willing to meet you halfway. The two men I trust the most both believe you to be sincere in your effort to make amends. What you did with Nonna and making the trip all the way out here makes me want to believe. To hope. I will listen to everything you have to say once I say a couple things."

Walt squeezed her hand in silent support as she gathered her thoughts. She made eye contact with Henry, who nodded to her and with Cady who took her other hand. With the quiet support and love her Wyoming family gave her, she was able to speak to her Dad about her feelings without shouting at him for the first time in over a year. Maybe for the first time ever.

"First - Walt, Henry and Cady are here because they are my family. They have each in their own way shown me unconditional love and support when I needed it. They all know what I did back in Philly and how my family back home has treated me since. Whatever you say to me, you can say in front of them until I am comfortable being alone with you. I don't know when that will be, but if you can accept this we can spend as much time together as you want while you're here. It doesn't have to be with all of them, as we all have different schedules and responsibilities, but I will insist for now that either Walt or Henry be present. You might see this as weakness, but it's self-preservation on my part. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes. I understand, Vic. I'll do whatever I need to for you to be comfortable."

She nodded to her dad and took a deep breath.

"Thank you. Second – I need you to understand that I didn't tell Walt what was going on with my family at home until he questioned me on the calls I wouldn't answer and the letters and packages that were showing up once we moved in together. Even when I told him about everything, I never asked him to intervene on my behalf. I didn't want to subject him to the view of me that you all had. He is always accepting of all my quirks and flaws, but I didn't want him to see who I was with you and mom and my brothers. How I never measured up. How I was the outcast. How I was named after you in your disappointment in having a girl. How I was always treated like a son, but was never feminine enough either. But Walt, ever the gentleman, decided he should talk to you about his intent to marry me. So he called you. And called you. And threatened to show up in person, apparently, so you and mom would hear him out. He told me what he said and those were things I already knew. He chose to hire me for the reasons you think he shouldn't have. He loved me for the reasons you turned your back on me. He admired me for the reasons you thought me a traitor. He loved me when you refused to."

Her dad nodded his acknowledgment. She could see none of the attitude or self-righteousness usually in his eyes.

"Finally, you need to understand that you hurt me. Deeply. You betrayed my trust. You said things a parent should never say to their child. You taunted me, threatened me, harassed me and denigrated me. By far, the worst was making Nonna feel that I was the one who turned my back on her. I know one of the boys did it, but it wouldn't have happened if you didn't allow it. And while I will thank you for fixing what happened so quickly, the damage had already been done. I have no doubt that I have deep emotional scars from this and while these three beautiful, selfless people have helped me to begin healing and restoring my confidence in myself and those around me, I don't know if we will ever get back to where we were. I don't even know if I want to go back to being Vic the terror. Vic the disappointment. Vic the snitch. Vic the underachiever. I don't think our relationship has ever been healthy. Please Dad, if you're not serious about this just leave. Don't get my hopes up, then go home and change your mind. I don't think I can handle being rejected by you again."

Vic leaned into Walt's embrace, trying and failing to keep her composure. He whispered to her and they both got up, along with Cady and went to Henry's office, leaving a stunned father and a proud Henry in their wake.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** Someone said that the last version of this chapter was full of html code, so I've replaced it. I should've checked it, but I will from now on. Thanks for your patience and kudos to the person who let me know. On with the story.

Ch. 22

The man across from Henry let out a deep sigh, clearly stunned by what his daughter had to say. Henry was proud of Vic. She spoke to him without obscenities and without shouting. She told him what she needed to be comfortable and how she felt in no uncertain terms. She even made a point to say that she didn't ask Walt to intervene, though he was not sure why.

"Henry, I don't think I'll be able to fix this. I don't even know where to begin. This goes much deeper than her decision to turn in a dirty cop."

"You have taken the first few steps by opening the lines of communication set forth by Walt, coming here and meeting with Vic on her terms. I can assure you that Walt set down the first set of rules, but Vic set down the rest. Yielding to their wishes, you have shown us that you are sincere about repairing your relationship with her."

"I am. I know that my actions will say more to her than my words can. We've all done horrible things to her, but I may be the worst of all of us."

"And yet, you are the only one here. I believe that if you truly listen to what she has to say and you are honest with her, she will give you a chance. Underneath her tough exterior, Vic has a tender heart. She has been the catalyst for Cady and Walt to mend their relationship, as well as strengthening mine and Walt's. Maybe seeing her here in Wyoming, instead of in Philadelphia, will enable you to see her as we do. Not the baby sister who never measured up, but as a strong, independent woman who is respected and beloved by the community she serves and the people she loves. She once said to me friends are the family that you choose. I am honored she chose me."

Henry studied Victor as he took in what was said. He really didn't want to like this man, after everything he heard, but Victor has his respect for being the one to initiate contact with Walt and Vic.

"You're a wise man, Henry Standing Bear. I hope you're right."

—-—

Walt ushered Vic and Cady to Henry's office for privacy. Vic was crying and Cady was thoughtful as they made their way in and sat down. Walt sat on the couch with Vic and Cady sat across from them in the chair. Walt spoke to her quietly.

"I'm proud of you, Vic. It took a lot of courage to say those things to your father."

"Me too. Especially the last part. I know how hard it is to tell your dad how he hurt you."

Walt pressed his lips together as Cady spoke. He thought of the rift between them after Martha's death and silently renewed his vow never to let things get that bad between them again.

Vic was calming down and accepted tissues from Cady.

"Thanks. I appreciate you both for getting me out of there for a few minutes."

"Do you want to leave, Vic? I can drive you home while Dad and Henry have dinner with him."

"No. He won't be here long and he's made such an effort. I've never spoken to him like that and just lost my shit over it. I'm ok now."

"Alright then. I'll give you and Dad a few minutes."

"Hey Cady?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for your support in all this. It means a lot to me."

"Anytime, Vic! Us girls gotta stick together out here in the land of men."

They both grinned as Cady left them alone.

"You ok, Vic?"

Walt kissed her on the forehead as he pulled her further into his embrace.

"I will be. Everything's so churned up right now. I'm ready to go back and get this, whatever it's going to be, done for the night."

He pulled her up off the couch after pushing himself to his feet. Opening his arms, he embraced her once more.

"You can do this Vic. We're all here for you."

He let her go and followed her out of the office and back to the table, where they finally ordered their meals. Conversation fell to small talk mostly. Stories of the more eccentric citizens of Absaroka County, Vic's numerous encounters with the local wildlife and some personal background information for Victor on each of her chosen family members. Once the meals were consumed, dishes cleared and drinks refilled, Vic felt the need to speak once more.

"Dad I know I said a lot before and it wasn't easy for you to hear. I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you're making an effort. I love you, Dad, in spite of everything that's happened. I don't like you very much at the moment, but I do love you. We usually have breakfast together on Saturday mornings. Tomorrow will be special since all of us can be there. I would like for you to join us tomorrow, since you're here."

"I'd love to, Victoria."

"I will pick you up, Victor, since the hotel is not far from here. I will be there at 7:30."

"Thank you, Henry. I appreciate it."

"You are welcome. Now I must excuse myself and tend to some duties. Thank you for coming to share a meal with us."

"Victor, I'll bring you back to the hotel. Punk, you can drive Vic home if that's ok with both of you."

Cady and Vic nodded.

"Cady, can I see you outside for a moment?"

He looked at Vic, wanting to give her and her Dad a moment together. She nodded that it was ok and he walked out of the Pony with Cady at his side.

—-—

Victor stood and motioned to the seat next to Vic.

"May I?"

His daughter nodded so he sat down in the chair and turned his body to face her.

"Victoria."

She wouldn't meet his eyes, so he took a chance and gently touched the crook of his finger to her chin to turn her face to him.

"Hey. I'm proud of you kiddo. It took a lot of courage to say those things to me, especially in front of everyone and after everything I've done. I'm finally seeing you for who you are…a beautiful, articulate woman who is strong and brave. I won't keep you. I know it's been an emotional few days for you with me showing up here. I want to say thank you. Thank you for listening. Thank you for telling me how you feel and what you need. Thank you for making me feel welcome into the family you have built here. They have been more than gracious, as have you. I love you, Victoria."

He stood to leave and felt her hand grasp his, as she stood. She pulled him toward her and he opened his arms, hoping she wanted the hug he was afraid to ask for. She clung to him and sighed, which was enough for him. He held her and whispered his love and remorse to her. He could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks. Tears of remorse. Tears of relief. Tears of hope for their future. She pulled back after a couple minutes. She took out her handkerchief and handed it to her Dad. She knew he was a lot like Walt and wouldn't want her to think him weak for his tears.

"Let's go, Dad, or I'll start up with the waterworks again."

They both quietly laughed and headed for the door, knowing that some progress was made.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** _I replaced Ch.22 on the same day I'm updating this. You may need to go back a chapter if you're reading this on 1/26 or 1/27._ A longer chapter since you have waited patiently for updates. Some moments from the series have been borrowed to use in a different context. Thanks for reading.

Ch. 23

Walt and Vic sat together on the porch after everyone had left the cabin. Victor had joined them for the weekly get together and seemed to enjoy himself. The awkwardness of last night's meeting was gone for the most part and the tension that Vic seemed to carry while Victor was near had eased. He was happy that things between Vic and her father were going well. So far it had turned out much better than he expected. He took a lock of her hair in his fingers and smelled it, before smoothing back into place. He was still captivated by the smallest details about her. How her hair smelled after a shower. The way she twirled a lock of her hair as she read. The freckles that would appear on her skin after being in the sun for too long. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What're you thinking about?"

She leaned back into him and sighed.

"About what an amazing man you are."

"And?"

"How lucky you are to have me."

He nuzzled her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin.

"Mmm hmm."

"And how lucky I am to have you."

"Mmm hmm."

He moved to the other side of her neck.

"And?"

He felt her shiver as his teeth made contact with her earlobe.

"And about how different my dad is. It seems almost too good to be true, but I don't want to think that way. It's not fair to him, especially since he's come so far."

"Then don't. Just take it at face value and enjoy it. We'll deal with the rest as it comes."

"Easier said than done, but I'll try."

"That's all anyone can ask. Does your Dad ride?"

"Yeah, he was on the mounted patrol for a few years."

"Why don't we invite him to ride tomorrow, then?"

"I think he'd like that. Walt?"

He focused on her as she turned to him.

"Thank you for doing all of this for me. Sean never cared enough to even notice that things with my parents weren't right."

"You don't need to thank me, but you're welcome regardless. I know I've said this a lot lately, but I'll always have your back, Vic, even if it means defending you from your own family."

"I think I'll be the one to go pick him up tomorrow."

"That will give me time to prepare the horses for riding. You sure?"

"Yeah. I can always stop the truck and kick his ass to the curb if I need to, but I think it'll be ok. I wonder if he'll be in for the same shitty treatment I've been getting once he gets home and they find out what he's done. I don't even know if he told them what he was up to."

He chuckled knowing full well she would kick him out of the truck, followed by a bunch of cussing and some sign language if he upset her again.

"Let's hope this is the beginning of the end of the hell they've been putting you through and that he doesn't have to deal with it other than to put an end to it for good."

Walt tightened his hold on her as they watched the clouds float across the azure sky.

"I'm happy for you Vic. This is good. It's progress."

"It feels like it. And it feels like a weight is being lifted from my shoulders…our shoulders."

"It does. Vic?"

"Hmm?"

"If things continue to improve with your father, will you want him to be at our ceremony?"

"I don't know. Maybe. If things continue to go well."

"You don't have to decide today. Have you given any thought to destinations?"

"Yeah, though you haven't given me the first clue about what kind of budget we're looking at…other than you want to pay for it without using the money I have from the divorce."

"We do need to go over both our financial positions and how we want to handle money. I've put aside some of the money from the life insurance for Cady and some toward retirement. I figured we could use some of the remainder for the wedding. Martha and I had a tradition we followed. We lived simply and were both diligent about putting as much money into paying bills and savings as we could. As a reward, we always put some aside to take trips as a family to get away and have some fun at least every other year. We can pretty much afford to go anywhere with above average accommodations."

Her snicker at his comment made him smile.

"Would above average mean the Travelodge or the Motel 6 in Sheridan?"

They both laughed.

—-—

Vic and Walt woke early and followed their routine until they parted ways. He to take care of the horses and her to pick up her dad. Climbing in her truck, her thoughts strayed to her Dad and what brought on the change of heart. She knew Walt was an intimidating man when he wanted to be, but her dad was one in his own right. And if Walt wasn't there in person then there wasn't much to be intimidated by, except his intelligence. Rather than assume, she decided to let him explain.

Soon enough, she arrived at the hotel and texted him that she was there. She was a little nervous, but not like the other night at dinner. Antsy, she decided she would meet him in the lobby. Just about to sit down, he called her name.

"Vic, good morning."

"Morning. Ready to go?"

She really looked at him as he stood before her. There were more lines on his face. Small spots littering his once clear skin betraying his age. He definitely had more white in his hair and less of it. Time was flying by and she was losing time with her family that could never be replaced. As long as he was here and behaved, she was going to take advantage of it. She stopped him and walked into his space to embrace him and sighed in relief as he held her tightly. She pulled back and they walked to the truck.

Before she pulled out she called Walt and told him she was taking the scenic route. She sometimes did this when she needed time to think and she always let Walt know so he didn't worry. He had showed her the spot he would come to and she fell in love with it. She wanted to talk to her dad and felt it might be easier if it were just the two of them. She pointed the truck toward the scenic route and put her shades on. They rode in silence until she rolled up to a secluded spot under a tree where she often came to think. As she drew closer, her thoughts kept going back to how they turned their backs on her and how Walt caused his change of heart. The control on her emotions was slipping. Oscillating between anger and hurt, she could feel her blood pressure rising and her vision narrow. Throwing the truck in park, she rolled the windows down and cut the engine.

"What the fuck, Dad! Why did you this to me?"

Emotions boiling over, it felt as if the cab of the truck was closing in on her. Her heart raced and her stomach churned. She flung open the door and stumbled out, trying to calm down. Not knowing whether to scream or cry, she could do neither as her body heaved trying to get air into her lungs. Realizing she was on the verge of hyperventilating, she bent over at the waist and tried to control her breathing. She felt her dad's hand on her shoulder and shrugged it off.

"Don't! Touch me! Fuck…"

—-—

Victor Moretti flinched at his daughter's tone. While not unaccustomed to her sharp tone or foul mouth, she had been so much different with him, until now. His hand jerked back involuntarily when she made it clear she didn't want to be touched.

"Vic?"

Her hand went up with the universal sign for give me a minute, so he waited. He did this to her. He caused this turmoil. All the things he said to her ran through his mind as he watched her with concern.

"Hey…"

He tried again to approach her and this time she didn't say anything or shrug him off. He rubbed her back, then slid his hand down her arm to grasp her hand. Tugging gently, he led her to the tailgate, dropped it and motioned for her to sit. He got up on it next to her and put his arm around her carefully, not wanting to upset her further.

"I know I fucked up Vic, in a big way. Nothing I can say or do will take back the words and actions or undo the damage that has been done. I know that."

"Why are you here? Why did nothing I said or did get through to you but one conversation with Walt, a complete stranger, and here you are with your tail between your legs. That's fucked up, Dad. You never heard me. You never listened."

Her voice sent chills down his spine. It was cold and hard. Unlike how she had been speaking to him since he got here.

"I'm listening now, Victoria. I can't explain why your begging and pleading fell on deaf ears any more than I can explain why the phone call from Walt was the catalyst for all of this. When Walt called the first time I hung up on him. When he called the second time, I told him to stop calling and then hung up on him. The third time I answered he said 'I will show up on your doorstep if you hang up again'. I could hear in his voice he meant it, so I begrudgingly setup a time where your mother and I could talk to him at his request."

He took a breath and gathered his thoughts. He didn't want to make excuses.

"This stranger called us out of the blue wanting to talk about you. A stranger who wouldn't take no for an answer. A stranger who threatened to travel cross country and show up on our doorstep to have this talk. I knew this man meant business and we were going to listen to what he had to say whether we liked it or not."

He thought about the indignation he felt at the audacity of this man to make demands of him.

"After the first call, I looked him up in the system and on the internet. I called other local law enforcement leaders in the area. I found no one who would say a bad thing about him other than he had crappy taste in beer and losing his wife had hit him hard. They all viewed him as a local legend, not as eccentric as the previous sheriff, but a larger than life man who is nearly invincible and won't stray from what he believes is right."

Suddenly her demeanor changed and she smiled wistfully at the mention of Walt. He didn't understand what she saw in the lawman, but he could tell she was smitten with him.

"Walt was very straightforward in conveying his opinion of us and his disdain for how we were treating you. He made that very clear. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be dressed down by a man thousands of miles away who knows your own daughter better than you?"

Her smile faded and it broke his heart. He had missed so much with her. Certainly because of the job, but also because he just didn't make time for her the way he did for the boys. He just kept telling himself he would make it to her events next time. That there would always be another. He let too much time slip away.

"Once he made that clear, he extolled your virtues as an officer and his partner. Words like honor, courage, and integrity were used to describe you. I asked him if he knew what you did in Philly and he said yes. I'm ashamed to say I was surprised that you could get a job once it became known you turned in a fellow cop, but I dismissed it as desperation because it was a small outfit. I was wrong. He admired you for doing it and hired you in spite of it. He said he trusted you as a partner and a friend."

He watched as Vic's countenance changed again.

"Walt was the first man who wasn't threatened by me. He never put me down if I knew something he didn't or figured something out before him. He didn't dismiss my ideas because I'm a woman. He was a little over protective, but I thought that was partly because I was new to the area and naïve about the dangers that lurk around here. Also because I'm smaller in stature and female and he is terribly old-fashioned in some ways."

Her words and tone were one he never heard from her about anyone she was with. They were thoughtful and held a deep respect. She never spoke about Sean that way.

"If I may, why do you say Walt was the first? What about Sean?"

She huffed her answer and her tone of voice said it all.

"Sean? Please! He was always putting me down and making snide remarks about me. You certainly never contradicted him when he did it in front of you. It's almost as if you expected him to treat me that way. Walt is so, so different. I never knew what it meant to love and be loved. I never knew that a man could be gentle, tender and sensitive without being weak. I never knew it was ok for me to be strong and independent. I knew after being with Walt for this past year or so that I had never had a healthy relationship with a man. Not with you. Not with my brothers. Not with Sean or Gorski or any other idiot that I dated. Walt is the first _man _I have been with and the first to allow me be the woman I am. Foul mouthed and quick tempered. Independent and strong. Smart and sexy. He also allows me to be weak, needy, grumpy, and emotional. Walt loves me for who I am, not who he expects me to be."

It was becoming clear to Victor that his daughter was truly in love with this man who has to be nearly 20 years older than her. He had hoped that she might be convinced to come back to Philly, but he knew that wouldn't be happening now.

"I think what got through to me, more than anything else Walt said, was that you were the reason that he and his daughter were no longer estranged. He was a father on the outs with his daughter and that spoke to me on a level you had no way of reaching. He didn't go into detail, but made it clear to us that without your intervention they may still be estranged. Why did you interfere?"

"I'm going to pretend you phrased that question politely. He asked me to move in with him while he and Cady were still on the outs. I'm pretty sure she didn't even know we were dating. I felt that it would be insensitive and hurtful to Cady to move in with her dad and have her find out by showing up to the cabin. I didn't want to become another thing for them to fight about. I overheard a fight they had in his office and he said something very hurtful to Cady. I've been on the receiving end of hurtful words from my dad, though not the same ones, and I wanted to help her. I didn't know her well enough at that point to be a friend to her, but I knew that someone had to do something or they would just grow farther and farther apart. So I planned a week for them to get away together to see a game at his alma mater, where he played college football. I arranged for everything and made them stay in a hotel room together for the week. I figured they couldn't ignore one another in such close quarters. Fortunately it worked and they didn't come back hating me for it. You may call it interfering, but I was helping Walt do what he was supposed to do. Talk to his daughter about a major change to his life."

Victor cringed. It was an insensitive way to frame the question because she obviously did it out of love for both of them.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I asked. I don't want to make excuses. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I want to get to know you. I want to be a part of your life. I want to spend time with you. I thought about you moving back to Philly, but I know that isn't going to happen. I can tell you're happy here. You're different here. At ease in a way you've never been. It looks good on you."

Glancing over, he saw Vic smile.

"I hated it when we first got here. I mean really hated it. The weather. The animals. The lack of technology. Mediocre pizza. The slow pace of things. Sean gone all the time. Walt's old ass Bronco that never can tune in a station. I was miserable, but I forged on not having anything to go home to. Walt taught me a great deal about the job and Wyoming. We worked extremely well together. I learned how to deal with the weather and what to do about the animals. I learned about the people and their eccentricities. I got a partner, but also made a friend. There's a rhythm to life here that I had to get used to, but once I did I enjoyed it. I can't imagine being anywhere else."

She hopped off the tailgate and he figured they were ok for now. He marveled at the swiftness of her emotions and how the mere mention of Walt could calm her.

"Let's go. Walt will come looking for me if we're gone much longer."

She chuckled, obviously not bothered by the man's protective streak.

"That doesn't bother you? That he would come looking for you like an errant child?"

"You have a real shitty way of asking questions this morning. No it doesn't bother me. It did at first, because I thought it meant he thought I was weak or incapable of taking care of myself. But as I got to know him better, I knew he looked after everyone he cared about. Me being his partner and friend, made that protective streak a little stronger which caused some friction at work. When we became more than friends and knowing how his wife died, I knew that instinct in him would be even stronger. So we talked about it and came up with some compromises. If I needed space, he would give it to me, but he would like to know where and a time frame. Normally, I would call and tell him we'll be a bit longer but I'm sure he's out at the barn by now."

"What does losing a wife to cancer have to do with this?"

"I'll give you a pass on that one since you don't know. This goes no further than us. Not to Walt. Not to anyone at home. If you can't make that promise, then drop it."

He looked at his daughter and considered her words. Something terrible must have happened to his wife.

"You don't need to tell me, Vic. I don't want you to betray his trust. I'll assume that whatever happened would make his protective instinct for you off the charts."

"That's not far off the mark. At any rate he doesn't have a cell so if we don't get a move on, he'll be looking. Damn."

Victor looked out the windshield to see a truck coming toward them.

"Speak of the devil."

Vic grinned as she said it, slowed the truck and Walt pulled up alongside. Victor thought he would speak up.

"You keep her on a short leash."

"Actually, sir. I was worried about you, not Vic. You wouldn't be the first person she's kicked out of a vehicle or slugged and left on the side of the road."

Victor thought he could provoke a reaction from Vic, but it backfired. He had slipped back into his old way of talking to her a couple times today with his condescending attitude she always griped about. He shut his mouth and watched them.

"He's behaving himself, then?"

"Mostly. Made a couple remarks, like the snide one he just made to you. I had a minor meltdown, but we knew that would happen sooner or later. We had a chat, mostly productive and I realized we were running a bit behind."

He observed Walt as he nodded, then winked at his daughter. An unspoken conversation happening that he was excluded from. A genuine smile emerged on Walt's face that made the sheriff look 10 years younger. Left to his thoughts, the truck rumbled down the road and Vic's music came though the speakers.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: **I hope this finds you well and not going stir crazy in response to the local lockdowns and social distancing. It feels like an empty excuse, but travel, sickness (not the Covid-19 fortunately) and constant changing of work schedules has been a big challenge over the past couple months. Even though I've not been posting, I have been writing, so the chapters should flow more often now. At least 8-10 more to go. Stay healthy and sane and thanks for sticking with me.

Ch. 24

Not having anything more to say to her dad at the moment, she reflected on their conversation as she followed the Bronco back to the cabin. Truth be told, she was happy that her dad slipped up a couple times and said something in that attitude she hated so much. She was beginning to wonder if he had been abducted by aliens and had his brain zapped. It showed the effort he was making and how tight a control he had on his actions to meet her half way and make this work. She glanced over at him and he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. She really wanted this to work with him. Even though she reconciled in her mind that she could do without them, her heart had drawn no such conclusion. A child needs their parents. She always sought her dad's approval though she rarely got it. She wanted to make him proud, but rarely heard those words from him. She loved her dad, her family, faults and all. She didn't like them right now and was mad as hell at them, but she couldn't stop loving them.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think anyone else will come around?"

"I'd like to think so, but I just don't know."

She nodded. It was way too early to ask that question. They don't even know where he is.

"What are you going to do when you get home?"

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes rolled and she huffed out her frustration.

"Jesus! What do you think I mean? Well are you going to unpack your suitcase or take a shower first? What are you going to tell them? About you? About me?"

She didn't want to say all the negative things that were rushing through her head.

"I'm going to sit down with them, Nonna too, and tell them the truth. Tell them where I've been and how you all have treated me with a respect and graciousness I neither earned nor deserved. How I admire you for what you had the courage to do and how I failed to do so as a younger man when I saw a cop do the same things."

Vic did a double take at his words, swerved to the shoulder and slammed on brakes.

"What? What did you just say to me?"

"Walt didn't say anything?"

"No. He probably didn't think it was his place to do so."

"I worked with a cop who did the same things. I never turned him in and neither did anyone else. He ended up getting caught years later, but it was all swept under the rug. Who knows how many innocent people went to jail. Were extorted. Were beaten to within an inch of their life for nothing. I believed in the code and followed it. Never questioned it until my conversation with Walt. He hired you without hesitation knowing what you did. I thought all members of law enforcement believed in the code. It suddenly occurred to me that there would be more. Many more who would hire you. And why shouldn't they? Because you told the truth? I had my belief system turned upside down and after thinking about it, I can't believe I never questioned it before. I'm still trying to reconcile everything."

Vic looked ahead and saw Walt's truck backing up on the shoulder. She waved at him to continue on and pulled out onto the road.

"I really don't know what to say or how to feel about that, Dad."

"I'm going to tell them the truth Vic. Face up to it. Consequences be damned. Who knows? Maybe I'll end up out here with you."

Not expecting those words, Vic turned toward him then looked back at the road.

"You would leave Mom and the boys and your job over this? Over me?"

The thought of this busting up her family never occurred to her, but it already had. However, her being alienated from all of them didn't seem as catastrophic as her mother and father splitting over her.

"Right. Let's table this until we get home. I'm seriously going to lose my shit over here."

Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the steering wheel and followed Walt's Bronco to their cabin. She had taught herself to compartmentalize, but this was a bit much. Fortunately, they were on the dirt road that led to the cabin. Almost to the safety of Walt's arms.

She stopped midway down the road, unable to go any farther. Tears flooded her eyes as she leaned forward, forehead on the wheel. Her dad's hand was a small comfort to her, but it barely registered. Deep breaths racked her body as she struggled to keep it all in.

—-—

Walt started to go in the cabin until he realized Vic's truck hadn't pulled up. It didn't make sense since she wasn't that far behind him. Glancing up the drive, he saw the truck stopped and jogged in that direction. As he approached, he could see her figure slumped forward on the wheel and broke into a full out run. Skidding to a stop at her door, he pulled it open and took in her heaving chest. He murmured to her as he righted her in the seat and reached over to undo her seat belt. As he gathered her in his arms, he glared over at Victor with some choice words at the tip of his tongue. He held them in and asked him to move the truck down to the house, to which Victor readily agreed.

Vic was still gasping for breath, but not like before. He held her in his arms and walked her down the road to the cabin. He knew she was out of it because she'd never let him carry her like this. Continuing to soothe her with words, his mind tried to convince his fist not to make contact with Victor's face. He had doubts about leaving her alone with her dad, not because he thought she couldn't handle herself. He just wanted to be with her because he knew how deep her wounds were and he wanted to be there to support her and comfort her.

He was getting winded as he finally reached the cabin and she stirred in his arms.

"Hey, you can put me down now. You sound all tuckered out, Caveman."

Her lopsided grin told him her words were meant in jest. He set her on her feet and stopped her from going inside. Grasping both her hands, he searched her eyes.

"You scared me, Vic. Seeing you slumped over on the steering wheel of the truck kind of freaked me out."

His hands left hers and trailed up her arms to her shoulders. She shrugged an unspoken apology.

"Should we skip the ride?"

"Maybe delay it for a few minutes. I need a quick breather."

He gathered her in his arms for a moment, then kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be in shortly."

He saw the look Vic was giving him and knew exactly what it meant.

"I'll behave. For now."

He grinned as she nodded and entered the cabin. He turned toward the truck as Victor was getting out. He was glad that Victor gave him a moment to calm Vic down. That did nothing to stave off his curiosity or his simmering anger. He turned to Victor, who was walking toward him. Walt counted down from 10 in his head to try and curtail his anger and his fist. He would do what he always did, hit him with the silent treatment.

"Walt."

Walt just gave him the stare down, really trying to keep a lid on his temper.

"I know you're upset. Working backwards from the driveway, she was upset when I insinuated that this could end up with her mom and I divorced, if things don't change. I said that I could end up out here with her and she just lost it. I can only assume because she didn't want to be the reason for her parents to split up."

Walt nodded and relaxed a bit. He was put off by the snide remark when he checked up on Vic and her father.

"Ok. What about these snide remarks she was talking about?"

"It's easier to be on my best behavior when it's not just me and her. I slipped into the way I used to talk to her. Not the whole time, but some slipped out."

He grunted and invited him in. Offered a drink, which was refused and left him to wait while he checked up on Vic. Tapping on the door, he quietly called her name as he entered.

"Vic? You ok?"

She let out a shaky breath and sniffled.

"I'm so fucking tired of crying."

Sitting next to her on the edge of the bed, he wrapped his arm around her.

"I know. Wanna give me a quick rundown so I can decide if I'm going to kick his ass and run him out of town."

He looked at her with a grin and she grinned back.

"No need. He's been really good. He made a few snide remarks today, but I was kind of relieved when he did. Otherwise I would've had to consider whether he had been abducted by aliens or something. At least I know what kind of effort he's making to curtail those remarks."

Nodding, he hummed an affirmation.

"Makes sense, I suppose. Knowing the man you know is still underneath the model behavior."

His eyes followed her as she stood up and walked into his embrace.

"Let's go riding. I'll explain more as we go or better yet he can."

He tightened his hold on her briefly, then followed her out to the living room. Victor was standing at the door looking out over the property.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you Victoria. I really hadn't thought ahead. It was just a thought that crossed my mind. I certainly don't want this to end with more division of the family. And I don't want to have to choose between my children."

"You shouldn't have to. I kinda get why you, and that's a collective you meaning the 6 of you, would do this at first. Like a hazing. But why it's gone on this long is beyond me. You taught us that family is everything, blood is thicker than water and that you protect your family at any cost. I guess that meant everyone but me."

Walt walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as Vic's voice broke on her last words. She probably meant them to be sarcastic, but for her it must've felt like truth. Her dad turned at her words, the shock evident on his face.

"I know it seems that way, but that's not how I meant it."

Vic's frame tensed in his arms and he let out a sigh. Not the right words to say.

"Isn't it though? You and the boys always stuck together. How many times did you exclude me from what they were doing? Sports. Scouts. Ball games. Movies. You were always taking them on father son outings. Every once in a while you'd let me tag along after mom nagged you into submission, but the boys made it clear that I shouldn't be there. You didn't show up to my games, my school events, or anything to do with a father daughter outing. I know you went to a lot of the boys' stuff because there were pictures of you and them. School plays. T-ball. Soccer. Halloween. Tons of pictures of you and them together. You know what dad? Go home and find pictures of us together doing those kinds of things when I was young. Better yet find any picture where we are in the same picture without the boys or mom. There's tons of them with you and each one of the boys growing up. Find them and send them to me and then I'll believe you meant me too."

"Excuse me. I need some air."

Walt watched Victor leave as Vic broke down again in his arms. He pulled her back to the couch and settled her in his lap as she cried. He couldn't believe a family could be together and so dysfunctional at the same time. He was beginning to regret arranging this after all. It seemed Vic was being put through the wringer and it wasn't helping.

"I'm so sorry, Vic. Maybe this thing with your father wasn't a good idea after all."

She heaved a sigh and wiped her face with the inside of her t-shirt.

"Don't apologize, Walt. None of this with them was your fault. Maybe if I told you the extent of my family history you would've made a different decision, but that's on me. Truth be told I blocked a lot of it from my mind. With him being here it has brought some of the details back to the light. He has to own up to them, not you. You're my safe haven in all this. My shelter. The mention of your name puts a smile on my face. Your scent makes the tension ease. Your arms make everything else go away. I know this is a lot to ask of you. More than you bargained for. I can do this with you, if you're willing. But I won't do it without you."

He kissed her forehead.

"I'm here, Vic. Whatever you need. Wherever you are. However you're feeling. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. You've got my back and I've got yours. Let's go on this ride. That way I don't have to talk anymore. You can entertain him for a while."

His laugh rumbled low in his chest and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, dear!"

She got up and went back to the room, he assumed to wash up and change her shirt.

He grabbed a few bottles of water and the sandwiches he made earlier for the ride. Together they met up with Victor on the porch.

"I'll go get the horses. You can meet me at the gate."

—-—

Vic walked in the general direction of the gate, waving for her father to follow. Not sure what to say after her outburst, she figured she would just pull a Walt and not say anything.

"Vic! Wait up!"

She stopped upon hearing her dad's voice and waited without turning toward him. She was going to start walking again when she felt his hand grasp her elbow. His hand fell when she turned toward him.

"Victoria, if you want me to leave I will. I can see this is incredibly emotional and difficult for you. I knew things would be rough at times for us, but I didn't anticipate it being this bad. I love you, Victoria. I hate to see you in pain. In tears. Angry because of what I did and what I said."

"You're right. It is hard and it hurts. But I have Walt, and together he and I will get through this. I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to go back home to them."

"I can stay a bit longer, but I can't stay indefinitely right now. I'd have to make arrangements. Why don't you want me to go home?"

Damn. She didn't want to say that last part out loud. She mumbled her answer under her breath.

"Vic?"

"I'm afraid I'll lose you. For good."

He held out his arms and she went into his embrace.

"You won't. For now, let's put all the shit aside and enjoy these wonderful animals. It's been ages since I've ridden. I'm surprised you'll even get on one."

"It took bribery, cajoling, arm twisting and a great amount of alcohol."

She grinned at her dad and he laughed.

"You were always so afraid, but too stubborn to admit it when I asked you if you wanted to go for a ride. You cried the whole time. I felt so bad for you, but so proud that you did it anyway."

"You never told me that. The only reason I went is I wanted to be with you more than I was scared of the stupid horse."

"Well, I'm saying it now. I was proud of you then and I'm proud of you now. And not just because you've learned to ride. I'm proud of you as an officer of the law, as a woman, and as my daughter."

"Thanks Dad."

She reached out to take the reins of her horse and led her to the crate so she could get on easier. It took a while for her and the horse to trust one another. She was scared which made the horse jittery. With time, patience and coaching from both Walt and Henry, she was able to learn to trust the horse. Perched atop the saddle, she watched as Walt and her dad mounted their horses. They set off to their favorite area to watch the day go by.

—

Walt watched as Vic trotted ahead of them, knowing she needed a breather.

"Victor, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"How did you let all this happen? I just can't understand it. If half of what she said is true… How could you do that to her? Your little girl."

"I didn't realize it. By the time she came along, things were different. My job. My spare time. My marriage. My health. My age. My patience. Everyone always said that having a girl was different. After having 4 boys, I assumed I'd have another. So did my wife. We didn't pick out girl's names or buy clothes for a girl. We just stuck with what we had from the last boy. The nursery had a sports theme and all the clothes and blankets were for boys. It pretty much stayed that way until she hit elementary school when she saw other girls. They made fun of her, but I thought it would toughen her up if she dealt with it head on instead of changing how she dressed. When she refused to wear the clothes and went to school in pajamas, my wife finally took her to buy what she wanted after a blow out with me."

Conflicted emotions swirled within him as he listened to this piss poor excuse for a father recount how he treated his only daughter. He was absolutely livid and incredibly sad to hear this man's account for his actions.

"I don't think you better say any more about that. I don't think I can handle it right now."

"I know it sounds bad, but she grew up tough as nails."

The audacity of this man.

"You know, Vic hurt her hand a while back. I kissed her hurt hand gently as a gesture of comfort to her and it made her cry! Why do you think that was?"

He watched her father think over his question. He had a puzzled look on his face and took some time before he answered.

"It must've hurt. Hand injuries are often more sensitive."

"That's what I thought too. But no. She said she wasn't used to tenderness from a man. That no man, you and your family included, had ever been that gentle with her. Can you imagine a little girl who never had her daddy kiss a boo-boo or cuddle her? A daddy who wouldn't scoop her up after she fell and comfort her until the hurt went away? Were you really that callous? You know what? Don't answer that. All of you had better get your acts together because if any of you treat her the way you have in the past there will be a reckoning. And I'm not just talking about what's happened since she turned in the dirty cop. I'm talking about all of it. One last thing. I'm far from a perfect father. I've made many mistakes, but I will never regret loving Cady for exactly who she is. I'm going to check on Vic."

He clicked his tongue and nudged the horse to a run to catch up with Vic who had wandered far enough ahead to be out of hearing distance. When he saw the look on her face shift, he knew he probably looked like a thunderstorm on horseback.

"I'm pretty sure I said entertain him. You know. With funny stories about Lucian or Bob or even Omar. What on earth did he say?"

Walt reverted to his habits of stammering and rubbing his hair down.

"I, uh. I asked him a question. It kind of spun out from there."

She guided her horse closer to him and reached out her hand.

"I'll make it up to you later. You deserve it, if only for keeping your comments and fists to yourself."

She snickered and he couldn't help the grin on his face.

"I do."

Now they both laughed and waited for her dad to catch up. Once he did, they setup a makeshift picnic with a large blanket on the ground beneath a tree, the sandwiches he brought and the bottles of water.

"I can see why you two love it out here. It's really beautiful. Peaceful."

"It is. It took a while for me to appreciate it, but once I did I found that I was no longer homesick for anything but family and pizza. City life no longer seemed so attractive."

Her words made Walt smile. So much of her first year here was spent grousing about how much she hated it here. He honestly thought she'd hightail it out of here once Sean was no longer in the picture. He was never so happy to be wrong.

The rest of their day passed without further incident. Once they returned to the cabin, he and Vic loaded up his luggage and took Victor to the airport. They all got out of the truck.

"Dad?"

"What is it Victoria?"

"I just want to say thanks. For coming here. You didn't have to and I know that. I'm sorry I got a little melodramatic at times. Even if nothing else comes of this, it means the world to me that you tried."

She stepped into her dad's embrace one last time as he observed father and daughter. Despite all the turmoil, in the end it seemed to help more than it hindered. They broke apart and Vic clutched my hand in hers.

"Walt, I can't thank you enough for what you've done. You, Henry and Cady have been gracious and welcoming under less than ideal circumstances. I can see the love you have for my daughter and the love she has for you. You both have my blessing, such as it is. I will be back soon, to spend more time with you and I will keep you both apprised of my progress with the rest of the family. Let me know if you want to continue the arrangement as is, or if you and Vic are comfortable with me talking directly to her. Whatever you both wish is fine with me."

Walt let go of Vic's hand to shake Victor's. While he had conflicting emotions concerning her father, he can't help but respect him for the effort he is making for Vic.

"Have a safe flight Victor and let us know when you get home."

"I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Victoria. Take care of one another."

Walt felt Vic sidle up to him and put his arm around her as they walked back to the truck. As he headed for the cabin, he glanced at her staring out the window.

"You ok, Vic."

"Yeah. It was tough and raw and emotional, but it was also nice to have him here. Treating me as an adult. Treating me with respect. Having a conversation with me rather than ranting about my latest bad decision. I've always wanted to please him and when it was apparent that I couldn't do that, I did the opposite. I had to make a conscious effort in high school to at least keep my grades up, which wasn't difficult, and keep out of major trouble, which was incredibly difficult, so I could join the academy. I wanted nothing more than to be a cop, but not because of my family. Our middle school had a detective come in and talk for an assembly. I didn't think much of it until I saw the detective was female. I always thought it was out of reach for me to be anything but a beat cop. A glorified meter maid. But this woman was a detective. Decorated and respected in her field. She had stories about cases she was asked to consult on and harrowing close calls in the line of duty. I finally saw that I could be more than what my family thought I could be. That's when I got serious about everything. No one in my family seemed to care, but I had a goal and it was my way out of the Moretti shadow."

He took her hand in his after tugging on her sleeve to make his wish known.

"Vic? I want to ask you something, but I don't want to get you upset."

"Ok. Should I be worried?"

"No. It's just an idea. You can do as you please. Just know that it is out of love, not judgement or criticism."

"Hit me with it then."

"I've observed you and your dad's interactions this weekend. I've observed him and spoken to him and so has Henry. Many things about your childhood came to light that indicate you had to deal with more challenges and negativity than most kids. It was apparent by both your words and actions that those wounds were deep and damaging. Some hidden or buried and others at the forefront. I tried to help as best I could, but I'm thinking it's a little beyond my skills as a man. As your partner. As your fiancé."

"Are you saying I'm a head case?"

"Not at all, Vic. I'm saying you have persevered through tremendous difficulty and with everything that's happened with the fallout from your turning in the cop, it may help to have someone who is objective put things into perspective for you and for us."

"Us? Like you and me both."

"If you want that. Henry's wise and listens well, but he isn't objective anymore, I'm afraid."

"I'll think about it. I appreciate the way you presented it. Even without the heads' up, you made me feel as if it would be my decision and that it wasn't anything to be ashamed of."

"If you want, I know a guy from previous stints where I was made to go for evaluations in the past. He isn't your average shrink."

"Thanks."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: **Here's the next installment for our couple. Things are going to be picking up now as we head to the end of this journey. This whole idea has spun out of control, but it's been both challenging and enjoyable to explore these characters more in-depth. Stay safe and healthy during this time of turmoil...this too shall pass.

Ch. 25

Vic was sitting at the piano with a new piece of music to learn, but her mind and her fingers were elsewhere. By memory she was playing Moonlight Sonata, a piece she knew so well she could let her mind wander through the auditory landscape the instrument produced in her capable hands. It had been six weeks since her dad left and he had called a few times, but had made very little progress with his stubborn clan. On his last call to her, he explained that he had one more idea before he made the ultimatum that Victor spoke about with her and Walt. She didn't want to be the cause of the separation of her parents, but they agreed if the clan didn't come around he would move out to Wyoming and join Vic on her counseling for 6 months and then evaluate the situation at that time. The three of them agreed that it would be helpful for him to support Vic in her healing and give their family time to reflect on his choices and what they would mean on a permanent basis.

She felt Walt's hands on her shoulders as she sat at the piano having finished the piece but not moved still lost in her thoughts.

"You ok, Vic?"

"Hmm? Uh yeah. Just thinking about Philly and what Dad said."

"I still find it absolutely baffling that this has happened."

"I need to thank you, Walt. Seeing the shrink has really helped me work through all the shit I buried. Where did you find him? He's not like all the other idiots I've come across over the years."

"He was in the Corps with me. He had to go see a shrink when he was in and hated it enough to become one that wouldn't be like that. I'm glad that it's helping. I was surprised when Victor said he sought counseling on his own."

"Me too."

"Can I ask you something?"

Walt's tone alerted her that something was on his mind. She couldn't imagine what it was. Since they had worked through most of their issues on their own and she had started seeing the shrink about her 'daddy issues', they hadn't really had any big misunderstandings like they had early on. That wasn't to say their relationship was perfect, it's just they had learned to talk to one another and work things out. She stood up and looked in his eyes, sliding her hands up his chest resting them both near his heart.

"You don't have to ask me if you can ask a question. What's wrong Walt?"

His eyes searched hers, ticking side to side as if he was looking for something. He then released a sigh which told her he was worried and piecing together how he would handle what was on his mind.

"I'm happy, being here with you. Happier than I've been in quite some time. The fact that you've agreed to be with me for the rest of our lives completed our bond. I told you that was enough for me and it is."

He paused, as he is often wont to do and it suddenly dawned on her what he was trying to ask her about. He had a delicate approach to sensitive subjects at work, but in his personal life he was more blunt and direct. She, on the other hand, was always so fast to interpret, process and react before he could even explain the context of his comments. The result was usually shouting matches. Since they've come together, he's learned to put his thoughts into paragraphs, so to speak. To explain where he's coming from and why he's thinking that way instead of just making cryptic statements. In turn, she learned to give him some leeway, like she does at work, to compose his thoughts and explain them to her. Time to think before he talks as he once put it. Their efforts had done wonders to eliminate the yelling matches they had early on. They still get mad and sometimes the disagreements still get a little heated, but not like before. She sighed, thinking she knew what he wanted but she owed it to him to hear him out.

"You said you wanted to get married. I know that you've been through a lot with your family, the harassment, your grandmother, and your dad's visit. Now with the therapy and dealing with your past, I'm just curious if you've had a change of heart since you haven't mentioned it. I've been afraid to ask, because I didn't want you to think I was pressuring you about it. I'm not. I'd like to know where your thoughts are on it is all."

She nodded and her expression softened, hearing the vulnerability in his voice.

"Hey, you're not thinking I changed my mind are you?"

His eyes left hers and sought out the floor. There was a time she would've snapped at him and left. Not now. She needed to know how far his doubts went. They've both needed reassurance at times, but it was mostly her now. Especially with how fragile she's been during the therapy. Right now, he needed reassurance from her.

"Are you thinking I changed my mind about the wedding or about us?"

He cleared his throat and looked her in the eyes.

"You haven't changed your mind about us. I know that."

"So it's the wedding then…"

"Yeah. If you've changed your mind, I won't be upset. We can still take a trip wherever you want to go. I guess it's bothering me because it feels like you're avoiding it."

It was her turn to nod. It seems some old habits die hard.

"You asked me a while back if I would want my dad to go. I've been thinking about that and with all that's happened I really think I want him to but I still don't know. I guess I've been dragging my feet, so to speak, until I make my mind up."

Walt looked at her with the stare that makes her squirm. It's almost like he's looking into her soul to confirm the truth of her words. Once he seemed to be satisfied, he pulled her into a hug.

"I understand. I just wish you would've said something. Sometimes it's hard for me to keep from reading too much into things."

She felt his tension ebb and a sigh let loose from his frame. He was right. She had been mulling it over in her head for quite some time.

"I'm sorry, Walt. I should've said something, but you've been dealing with so much of my shit since your call to my dad, I didn't want to add to it. Turns out I did anyway."

She leaned into him and enjoyed the feeling of just being in his arms. She felt his breath in her ear as he spoke.

"I'll do anything for you, Vic. This will soon be behind us."

He kissed her, then held her to him. He sometimes did this after an argument or bad day. It seemed to calm him.

"You hungry?"

She smiled as he pulled back to ask her about dinner and all thoughts of her dad were put aside for now.

—-—

Victor sat in his study lost in thought. His family had collectively lost their fucking minds. He couldn't figure out why they were still shunning Victoria. His therapist said while he had a part in shaping their beliefs, they were making their own choices now and he wasn't responsible for their continued animosity against Vic. He had several get-togethers with them and his mother since his time in Wyoming. His family was shocked that he went out there and even more so that he had apologized for his behavior in response to the IA incident and for his failings as a father. They listened to his tales of Vic, Walt, Cady and Henry, but felt even more betrayed by the fact that he had a change of heart and lied to them about what he was doing. They all gave him the silent treatment for the most part, but what hurt the most was his wife's reaction. She couldn't see why he would go see Victoria at all after 'what she had done' and only spoke to him when necessary.

That night he had decided he needed a counselor's help to navigate the situation and treat all his children fairly. It's been about 6 weeks since he spent time with Victoria and Walt and he missed them. He missed them much more than he ever thought he would, especially after beginning to really know his daughter for the first time. He had found out that Victoria was also getting counseling, which eased his mind after seeing how much she had been affected by things he didn't even realize he was doing or had done. He had spoken to his counselor about his idea to take a break from his family and go to Wyoming to see Victoria after his first attempt to talk to his family resulted in them shunning him as well. The counselor suggested making a few more attempts to speak with his family before resorting to leaving. He did, and they seemed to thaw a bit in regards to him, but they wouldn't budge when it came to Victoria.

Since he couldn't sway them from their irrational behavior toward her, he had told the counselor he couldn't stay in Philly when he knew Victoria needed him. He also told the counselor that he and his wife were at odds over it and he wanted to take a break from her and the boys to focus on Victoria for at least 6 months. He thought it was selfish and that the counselor would advise against it, but asked his opinion anyway. To his surprise, he told Victor that while not ideal, it was an important step to make himself available to Victoria during their attempts to heal and this would allow them to do some joint counseling if she was willing. He also told Victor that he had given his family time to come to terms with the changes he's made and it was important he focused on himself and Victoria at this point in his life. While it would be easier with the support of the family, the fact that both Victoria and Victor were working toward healing indicated that their needed to be a shift in his priorities. Making this move would give him time to be with his daughter and to be present in her life. It would also give him time to reflect on his marriage and what his continued progress with Victoria would mean for him and his wife. His family would have time to reflect on what life would be like if they didn't have him nearby. The counselor stressed to him the importance of communicating with his wife and sons during this time and suggested emailing and calling them individually and on a regular basis. Engaging them one on one would allow the person to have to make their own choices and have their own opinions, rather than a collective mantra.

All this in mind, he had started making preparations. Rental properties were scarce in Durant, but he lucked out and found one on the outskirts of town. He had booked plane tickets for this Friday evening hoping they would have him over to their weekly breakfast Saturday morning. He arranged a rental car until he could find a reasonable truck to purchase. The small sedan they had wouldn't survive unplowed roads of the winter and his wife would need the car anyway. Wardrobe wasn't too much of a problem, since he had winter clothes. He'd already arranged his leave of absence and warned everyone that this was on his mind. All he had left to do was tell his family and call Victoria and Walt.

He dialed the phone and waited as it rang.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hello Victoria. Do you have a minute?"

He asked because she seemed winded and he could hear voices on the line.

"Sure, let me step away from the commotion."

The noise on the line faded as she moved away.

"Ok Dad. I don't have too long since we're on a scene, but I can be spared for a couple minutes."

"I wanted to let you know that I'm coming out there for about 6 months, as we talked about a while ago. I'm flying in Friday evening. I've made arrangements to stay in a rental home on the outskirts of Durant and I'll have a rental car so you don't need to pick me up from the airport. I'll fill you in on the rest later, but I'm looking forward to spending more time with you."

"I'm sorry it's come to this, with you and Mom, but I'm also glad you'll be here for a while. I'll apologize in advance for the shitty pizza!"

He laughed with her and was delighted that she was happy that he was coming. He'd have to thank Walt again for his insistence in talking to him and defending his daughter.

"I know you're busy, so I'll let you go. Say hi to the rest of the family for me?"

"Of course, Dad. Email me all the particulars. I can go by the rental and make sure that everything's setup for you. Sometimes the owners are slow in responding."

"I will. Love you, Victoria."

"Love you too, Dad."

—-—

Vic hung up the call and stood in shock. So it had come to him leaving home. While she still had mixed feelings, her counselor told her that while she was indeed one subject of discord between her parents, it was their own actions that are the cause of the split, not hers. Putting this into perspective, she was able to look forward to her dad's visit despite feeling bad that they were having trouble in their marriage. Pocketing her phone, she walked back to the crime scene outside of the local grocery store where two women decided to play bumper cars like in that TV show. She saw the clip online and laughed her ass off, saving it to her list of videos for when she needed a good laugh. The harpies have finally calmed down, a wrecker has towed off both cars and citations were issued to the two drivers. The tow truck had just showed when she stepped away. She saw Walt lingering near the Bronco and walked up to him.

"So my dad just called."

He turned and looked at her, hat shading his eyes, and waited for her to elaborate.

"And he's coming to Durant for 6 months. He says he has a rental home and car, but will probably need help finding a used truck or he'll spend a fortune. He's staying at a place on the edge of town. I told him I'd check it out before he gets here."

"We can look online for trucks…we meaning you can show me what's available. I'm glad he'll get to spend time with you, but it's a shame that your family won't come around. And I thought you were stubborn."

He nudged her from the side and she gave him a mock glare back.

"That's what you get for thinking."

They both grinned.

"When's he getting in?"

"Late Friday."

"Maybe he'll be able to make breakfast. If not, we can meet him later for dinner."

"He'd like that. It's kind of surreal, you know, to be important to him. To have his attention."

"It's long overdue, Vic. Long overdue."

"Fuckin' A it is!"

She loved the sound of his laughter and was pleased to see he smiled and laughed a lot with her. He'd come such a long way since the loss of Martha.

"Let's get back to the station so we can wrap this up and head home."

She climbed into the truck and he drove them back to the station. She fiddled with the radio, as usual and he watched the road lost in thought. Knowing she wasn't going to get a station, he placed his hand on hers and put it on his knee. He didn't often cross personal and professional boundaries while on duty, but he would in the Bronco. It was a connection with her he seemed to need and she didn't mind letting him have it.

TBC


End file.
